The Fate Of A Priestess Who Travels Through Time (First Fanfic)
by SariannaGrey
Summary: Sitara has found the man she wants and no one will try and harm him or she will show them a fate worse than death. She changed the past all for the sake of two demons she did not care what would happen to her because of her selfless action. One bad step Sitara will cease to exist but she can not allow this to be the fate of the one she loves is in her hands how will she react?
1. The Begining Of Her Fate

A few months after returning to the feudal era Kagome was now married to Inuyasha but she would sit up on the hill just outside Kaede's village thinking that she had yet to find just what went wrong in her life with Inuyasha. It did not feel complete at all so she walked over to the well deep in thought. Then she heard a voice behind her and felt a presence. "Kagome as you have always came here or on the hill to think to yourself it is almost like your confused. I can not fail to notice this while I am visiting Kaede and little Rin. What is wrong I'll never tell anyone did my idiot brother do something inexcusable too make this happen I heard from Kaede he sometimes used to upset you and bring you to tears." Kagome turned around quickly at that voice which was so cold yet familiar to her. She saw Sesshomaru behind her she looked up at him then spoke softly. "Something does not feel right Sesshomaru but I keep getting called to by this cursed well here and I would like to hear about Inu no Taisho, your and Inuyasha's dad if you would not mind, how did he die? And how many years ago did he die? My dad died before my little brother was born you see so Sota never met my dad I want to learn all I can about both of you. Maybe I'll figure out what is wrong then."

Sesshomaru's eyes had widened slightly upon hearing what the priestess said. From what he saw in her eyes she was serious about this and he saw the sadness at her mentioning her father's own death. "Well he died from a wound inflicted by demon he sealed beforehand while he was protecting Inuyasha's mother. I never knew you had a little brother yourself. Was he the little boy I saw in your room that time? Sota was his name right?" Kagome smiled sadly then said. "Maybe you will meet him again one day. I hope he can come to this Era with me but Sota is such a little boy who has never known how harsh life can be. He has always been protected by me and my mom. You would love him and he would enjoy meeting you again, you would end up as his new hero possibly." Sesshomaru's mouth twitched at the corner then he said. "He sounds a lot like Rin is he like Rin?" Kagome giggled a little then replied. "Yes he is a lot like Rin he is a innocent child who is very brave he would have jumped into this well to go get someone to help me if the Noh mask demon returned again without any fear." Sesshomaru's eyes widened again. "You were attacked by a demon in your world?"

Kagome nodded then asked. "I hear a woman's voice she is scared do you hear that?" Sesshomaru shook his head and just then a shadow of a woman appeared out of the cursed well and grabbed Kagome dragging her down into its darkness. Sesshomaru raced back to the village to inform Inuyasha what had happened to Kagome. As then they both stood next to the well and were arguing about what to do and how to get Kagome back to the Feudal Era without too much hassle. Meanwhile over 250 years further into the past a dazzling light appears in front of Inu no Taisho as it fades he sees a unconscious woman on the ground before him. She looked like a priestess and from the aura surrounding her she was extremely powerful. More powerful than any priestess he had seen in his travels to human villages. She opened her eyes to see a strange demon near her who looked like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome then spoke. "I would not suppose you are the father of Sesshomaru are you?" Inu no Taisho looked shocked then suspicious as he said. "Who are you and how do you know that fact? How does my son know a priestess?" Kagome then told him everything about her and her story including about the well.

"So you see someone wished me to come here it was a woman who dragged me through that well. If I am right this is my true reason for being in the feudal era, I was happy with Inuyasha but I want him to never have known any of that which happens to him. I may have help arriving soon if I need it I'll need bow and some arrows to do this change. I only care that Inuyasha can be with you and live as a demon my name is Kagome by the way, everything I said is true I can heal you as proof. I do not harm demons unless they hurt me but both your sons are more than likely arguing by the well about how to get me back to that time. I have no dad myself he died 750 years from now in a accident before my baby brother was born. If you go through that well you will end up at the shrine where my family lives. I would have loved to live in the feudal era but it felt incomplete now I can fix their lives save them. Please save both your sons especially Sesshomaru from his loneliness and Inuyasha from Naraku."

Inu no Taisho looked around then got her longbow from mount Azuza and some arrows then asked her. "Would you mind if I brought you here then? If I live through this upcoming battle, save your dad and raise my two sons together and brought your little brother with us. Would you willingly return to the past to live out your days as a demon alongside your brother Sota? If I wished on the jewel for you two to be Inu demons? And what did you mean you would need more help to defeat the guy who kills me and to save me? That is a very selfless act you know giving up your own future for the good of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha so they have me that is very kind of you. I wish to see my younger son mature and grow up both of my sons and to save Inuyasha from Naraku this must be done." Kagome looked shocked that Inu no Taisho would suggest such a thing but she smiled slightly then said. "I'll possibly not remember this promise. I do not need a wish for me to become demon by then the seal will be broken thanks to you. I am a inu demoness from a ancient, imperial line. but hold me to that promise and please do not forget Sota." She reached out and healed his near fatal wound leaving not even a scar behind. Inu no Taisho's eyes widened at this young priestess and headed out to help his human wife Izaoyi and kill the human who captured her, he revived her with his sword Tenseiga then watched as she left with little Inuyasha his newborn son and hers. Just then the samurai tried to attack him then Inu no Taisho saw a barrier around him he saw that she had created it to protect him and herself.

Kagome turned around and yelled at the very top of her lungs. "Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Where are you two at I am here jump in the well. I wish for both your guys help me I am here with a barrier up and I can not last much longer Sesshomaru. You know its true you helped me find my time limit and Inuyasha I swear I'll say the phrase you hate!" Back 250 years in the future Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he told Inuyasha to be quiet heard Kagome's voice say the following. "Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Where are you two at I am here jump in the well I wish for both your guys help. I am here with a barrier up I can not last much longer Sesshomaru you know its true you helped me find my time limit and Inuyasha I swear I'll say the phrase you hate!" They heard it echo through the cursed well and both jumped in at the same time. Inu no Taisho looked shocked at this woman who talked to his sons like this he smirked. He saw her smile a very confident smile as a light appears once again and from within the light appears his son Sesshomaru grown up and his son Inuyasha fully grown as well. "Kagome you would not dare say that phrase would you?" Inuyasha said. Inu no Taisho watches his younger son look worried as Kagome gave him a look that said "try me". Sesshomaru easily walks through the very young priestess Kagome's barrier and sighs looking at Inu no Taisho then said. "Hello father I see you met Kagome I suppose this is what she wishes for she wants us happy before herself it appears. Inuyasha get here now and hand this man your Tesseiga he is your dad as well as mine he will be able to defeat this guy with the newer Tesseiga with little to no problem."

Inuyasha had walked through the barrier as well then stared at Inu no Taisho then looked at Kagome and asked. "Is Sesshomaru here telling the truth is this man my dad like he says?" Kagome just nodded as she said. "Yes now hand him the sword Inuyasha or I'll give it to him myself after saying 'that' phrase." Inu no Taisho watched his youngest son quickly hand over his sword to him his face pale but his son Sesshomaru's face had a evil smirk on it as if he knew what she meant. His eyes widened as he felt the power of the Tesseiga himself Inuyasha smirked then said. "It breaks demon barriers, has dragon scales, and many other forms dad you need it more than I do now. As since this is your fight father Kagome called us to her side and the well as always responds to her will." Inu no Taisho then had used the new version of the sword Tesseiga smiling at his younger son's accomplishment in strengthening the sword. Sesshomaru grinned then deviled Kagome a little. "Hey Kagome! That guy thinks you can not shoot worth a shit, he says you can not shoot a bow and hit the target." Inuyasha paled and hid behind his dad as he whispered to Inu no Taisho. "Kagome NEVER misses dad that guy is dead I heard him say that as well but I can not believe Sesshomaru had the guts to tell her he said that! Now watch the guy over there will meet a fate worse than Naraku's."

Inu no Taisho heard Sesshomaru chuckle and he saw Kagome's face he got a chill down his spine as he heard her next words. "Thank you for informing me of that Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho use the Windscar please. I will combine it with my sacred arrow and you will see more of the Tesseiga's powers. Sesshomaru keep me grounded please as this bow has a lot of recoil to it. Inuyasha your new life depends on how well you do here so guard your dad! I am changing the future for you two I hope you enjoy your new lives. Sesshomaru, I hope we meet again! Inuyasha you deserve a better life than you had now lets finish this I may vanish and so may Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inu no Taisho but I promise I'll do as you ask let us help you, this feels right I no longer feel anything missing. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha be happy!" Inu no Taisho used the Tesseiga's Windscar as Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist a little possessively which caused Inu no Taisho to widen his eyes as he saw this. Kagome shot her sacred arrow with her full power watching as it was going from a small line of light to comet like streak. It merged with the Windscar to make a powerful attack. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru then Inu no Taisho and then last but not least not Inuyasha then said as she looked where the man once stood. "Inu no Taisho that move was the sacred Windscar it destroys the foe and at the same time purifies them. Sesshomaru has tried his best to replace you but Inuyasha could have used you by his side more than me I came later 250 years after you died. As I'll still be born in the future to that same shrine but I will be different 'that' side of me will be unsealed for good. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha may not remember me and I may be wary of you so keep this letter with you and here is one for my dad and Sota and another for my grandpa so he believes you. Please take Sesshomaru with you the well is available for your family to use Inu no Taisho."

Kagome encloses her and Sesshomaru in a soundproof bubble cloaking them in. As they are also not seen or heard by the others she stretches up to kiss him on the lips quickly smiling when he looks at her with shock then she softly said. "That was a promise I will remember you and love you. Sesshomaru try to remember me okay I found out too late why I was not happy with my being with Inuyasha. It was always you who came after me, you knew I was not happy but I will carve a new future and path for us all. As I wished to be with you all that time this time I'll be with you please never let me go in this new era I'll give your dad a note to give to you as a child so you will know me beforehand. Now then I'll go talk to your dad take care be patient please wait for him to bring me back to you. Next I'll give him a letter explaining who I want him to leave me with."

Kagome then had smiled at Sesshomaru who just nodded she then walked over to Inu no Taisho and handed him a last letter and said this letter was her choice for her new life in the Feudal Era. She then hands him one last letter for Inu no Taisho to read explaining a few things like too avoid Koga and about the jewel in her side. Kagome then had vanished before Inu no Taisho's eyes and he then looked at his two sons watching Sesshomaru glare at Inuyasha as he then had vanished then he said to Inu no Taisho. "She changed our futures so she could forget all about my stupid little brother who hurt her with Kikyo not once but several times. And so she could find real happiness and to be with who she wants, father Inuyasha does not deserve her. He could not even see the pain in her eyes, nor he did not know where she went while she was upset, that hill near Kaede's village she always cried to herself thinking no one was around to see her. I watched and saw everything including the fact that he sliced her arm once. As I was angry as hell when I saw that please dad raise him better he needs you like I do. Bring him to live with us so he does not suffer when his mother dies also please bring Kagome back to me. I'll need Kagome more than he will as he will have Kikyo to keep him company 200 years from now. Please stop Naraku from tricking them too, make sure Kikyo is burned with the Shikon jewel when she dies it will ensure that Kagome is born in the future to the Higurashi family. One last thing I need a sword that can cut unlike the Tenseiga. I'll also need a new sword to protect her from every other demon that gets a wild hair like that damn Koga the wolf demon please father. Kagome is the one thing I'll protect without fail she needs me she told me so that she realized this too late. So she did this sacrificing her future with Inuyasha and her marriage to him to save you our beloved dad please do as she asks for my sake. She will need me and that will make our promise come true."

Sesshomaru then faded leaving Inu no Taisho stunned as he recalled his son's words and the gentle look in his eyes. He then had opened his letter that Kagome gave him for him to read then smirked. "She chose Sesshomaru she loves Sesshomaru. She will make one hell of a addition to my family as a daughter in law as for the fox demons. I'll offer them sanctuary so I will get to meet this little scamp of a man who is Shippo. As for Miroku the monk and Sango the demon slayer they will be brought to my land as well. So they will be able to meet Kagome once more I'll give them the letters she left for them. Plus this may be hilarious to watch Sesshomaru and Inuyasha meet this lecher of a monk. As for Naraku he is a dead man walking. I'll not tolerate him doing this to my sons period thank you Kagome for giving me a reason to keep living. Anyhow time for me to go pick up my little son Inuyasha first off from his mother Izaoyi then! The future will be better I promise young Kagome and my precious sons." Inu no Taisho went to Izaoyi's family home to pick up his son he looked down at his newborn son in his arms and smiled at the baby. "It will be different Inuyasha I promise you will never suffer now."

A young Sesshomaru went out of the castle to cling to Inu no Taisho's leg and Inu no Taisho picked him up in his free arm. He hands Inuyasha to Sesshomaru's mother Inukimi and she looked down at the little newborn Inuyasha then smiled gently. "I was saved by a priestess with goddess like abilities and my two sons my mate they came from the future to save me so both my sons will have better lives. That priestess requested to be brought back to the past for our older son Sesshomaru for she loves him as she is even willing to lift the seal upon herself for him. But her purification powers stay we will need her abilities in the future." Inukimi's eyes had widened in complete shock then she spoke. "Now I want to meet this woman Taisho she sounds like the type of daughter in law I would like." Inu no Taisho smiled softly. "It will be sooner rather than later my mate."


	2. The Begining Of Their New Lives

Over 700 years later..

Inu no Taisho took a baby Sitara with the blessings of her parents along with the materials she would need for all her school years with him. As he walked into the well area and was shocked to see that she had already unsealed her inu demoness form. He jumped through the well and jumped back into the well when Sota was born and Sitara's dad gave Sota up because he had wished for his son to have a better life Inu no Taisho turned Sota into a inu demon and jumped through the well. Two Inu demons with violet eyes held out their arms for Sitara and Sota he handed them over and they headed back to the western lands. Sota and Sitara grew up fast and strong. Sitara was one day humming softly dancing around in the sunlight until she heard a crunch sound she backed up and reached for her sword and her bow a young inu male came out then said softly. "Your voice is very beautiful I am Inuyasha what is your name?" Sitara pulled her bow back notching a arrow as she then had talked in a voice he might remember. "Inuyasha huh I am not your woman do not come near me not now not ever." Inuyasha's eyes widened as Inuyasha got a chill down his spine as a sword appeared next to his neck. "Oh you dare to touch my big sister Sitara? Inuyasha you are awfully confident that we will not kill you." Inuyasha turned around and saw Sesshomaru stare at Sitara she ran and hid behind a boulder blushing and he chuckled. "Little brother you messed with the wrong lady this time Sitara come out now as it is only me Sesshomaru you are safe I promise." Sesshomaru opened his arms and Sitara's violet eyes were filled with tears as she ran and hugged him hiding her face on his shoulder. Sesshomaru held her tightly.

"Inuyasha leave now! Please she was just waiting to meet me here where she feels the safest good job Sota as you are getting better at this now go to Leo and Apollo." Sota and Inuyasha vanished and Sitara smiled up at Sesshomaru as she said. "I knew I would meet you here today I missed you like hell but as you know every moment with my older brothers have been irreplaceable. I still remember you but remember I need to visit the era I was born in as a human although I am not I have grown up alongside you so has Sota. I can mask our markings and make us look like humans but I just want to go to that high school graduation. I can do that at least Sota as well Apollo and Leo will attend but I'll not go without you Sesshomaru. Yes I do love you very much so I wish to show you the Era I am from." Sesshomaru smiled and pulled Sitara against him as he said. "You keep giving me priceless treasures Sitara I heard you were my future mate. That is why we were raised together this time around but would you consider becoming my mate I never asked you yet I love you as well and I had hoped you would say yes." Sitara smirked then said. "I'll answer you formally in the modern era but I choose you." Sesshomaru smirked and wondered what she was plotting and he laughed feeling sorry for her older brothers. He watched her get dressed in her usual attire with its unusual family crest that he had always wondered about. Sesshomaru, Sitara, Sota, Apollo and Leo all jumped in the well and Sitara quickly made them look human but they all had black hair at the graduation ceremony they called the name "Sitara and Sota, and Celestia Higurashi will you please come forward." The boys just stared and Sesshomaru made his way through the crowd with Sota at Sitara's side. Celestia ran off the stage afraid she then had bumped into Leo and hugged him as she said. "Big brother you are here these men here are worthless." Leo just said. "Shh Celestia now a princess does not let the enemy before her see her tears." Apollo said. "I'll knock them out for you little sister." Then Sesshomaru noticed the men surrounding Sitara so she hid behind him without a second thought. Sota tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve as Sota spoke like a child scared for his big sister he glared at the boys surrounding his sister as he did so. "Sitara is safe now right big brother Sesshomaru? Will you keep Sitara safe from all those bad people like you said you would?" Sesshomaru replied. "Yes you know I will Sota no more bad people will make your sister cry." A boy named Hojo stepped forward and said to Sesshomaru. "They do not believe you they think she is lying and so are you but for me to see Sitara to rely completely on you I know you are not lying. But they believe she is untouchable." Sitara then bit her lip then reached up wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and then she kissed Sesshomaru. Letting Sesshomaru have the answer to his earlier question giving him the answer she promised him as she would be his mate a formal answer. The shocked Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back shocking the men into silence. She ended the kiss and turned around to face the men then asked Hojo as her violet eyes flashing as cold as glaciers.

"Hojo give me my bow and arrows I want to nail some perverted boys who are scum where it hurts!" The men took a few steps backwards then began running. Apollo and Leo heard all of the laughter and chuckled along with the girls as they saw the men run. Hojo sighed then smiled at Sesshomaru as he said. "Congrats are in order you have the best woman in the world as your fiance everyone of those boys loved to torment her. As Sitara is so beautiful they all wanted her but she was cold to them all but you she is not cold to. She proved that when she hid behind you. That kiss though was a bold claim on her part, now they will not question anything." Sesshomaru arched an eyebrow at Hojo's words and looked at Sitara in question who looked away and muttered. "I think had better go buy a dress for the dance something different to shock those worthless boys as their punishment." She had looked up at Sesshomaru with a wicked smile on her face, Sesshomaru chuckled. Apollo and Leo shook their heads at their banter. A few minutes before they left for the dance Sitara had showed off her magnificent sapphire blue dress that reminded you of the starry night sky with long sleeves. As it was fitted to her sizes Sota brought her sacred Azuza Bow and her arrows in their case that looks like a big instrument case. Sesshomaru's smile widened as he led Sitara into the room where the dance was held several guys saw her and asked her to dance. But she told them she was dancing with Sesshomaru and if they had a problem with that to talk to him about it. They looked at Sesshomaru and said. "No thanks" They danced four dances together and decided to go home with Sota, and packed their things as soon as they were standing in front of the well Sesshomaru grabbed Sitara and picked her up. Then after she dispelled the illusion of her and Sota's previous look revealing their inu demon forms. Leo jumped after Sota did he jumped at the same time as Apollo Jumped as well with Celestia. They all arrived in the Feudal Era 500 years into the past. They jumped out of the well in unison then went to the Western Lands Castle as fast as possible. Inukimi saw Sitara in her son's arms and her eyes widened. She saw the silver haired inu demoness who often visited with her younger brother and older brothers to visit over the centuries. She saw Sesshomaru and also Apollo who carried Celestia whose features looked similar to Sitara who was in her son's arms. Sesshomaru put Sitara down and Leo told Apollo to put down Celestia. She then hid behind Sitara quickly and peeked her head from behind Sitara and Sesshomaru as she trembled then she spoke softly. "Big sister Sitara, brother Sesshomaru? Big brothers Leo and Apollo is it safe here?" Which surprised his father as he walked up beside Inukimi as he said. "Welcome back everyone, and yes young lady it is safe here." Then Shippo ran out of the castle and directly into Sitara's arms sniffling. "Is that really Mama I missed you badly yes my mama is back thank you Lord Inu no Taisho she is my mother. Apollo and Leo and even Sesshomaru scary though you can be, for bringing mama back to us!" Shippo then hugged Apollo and Leo both. Then Sitara straightened her back and squealed and narrowed her eyes in anger as she felt some unfamiliar hand touch her butt. "Sesshomaru kill that before I do as I remember him from a dream of mine Miroku the perverted lecherous monk I hoped he was not real at least." Sesshomaru whispered in Sitara's ear and Sitara turned around then she knocked Miroku flat on his ass with a nice solid punch to his face. "You are not the sweet Sitara that I once knew you would never punch me before but this is interesting will you bear my children." Miroku wiped the blood off his mouth and laughed after making that comment. Apollo cracked his knuckles and Leo glared at Miroku. Sitara grinned wickedly at Sesshomaru and Miroku paled. "Now, now Sitara please do not tell Sango I do not wish to die." As Sitara yelled at the top of her lungs. "Hey Sango! Miroku is being a lecher again asking demon and human women alike to bear his children! Come kick his ass for me its Sitara speaking here."

Shippo then hid behind his adoptive mom Sitara then said. "Watch this Inu no Taisho want to see comedy." Sitara pulled Sesshomaru and his mom out of the way. Next a woman's angry voice could be heard and so could loud stomping. Inu no Taisho backed up even at the angry sounds as a beautiful young woman appeared with a huge weapon on her back she ran to Sitara and hugged her tightly. "Sitara welcome back! Did that monk truly try to be lecherous to Sitara? Inu no Taisho, Lord Sesshomaru, and Inukimi, little Shippo, and Sota, Leo, Apollo, Celestia?" Everyone nodded in unison as Sota said. "He touched big sister then asked her to bear his kids can I hand Sitara her bow? Please Miss Sango?" Sota sounded innocent as he said that and Sesshomaru patted his head as if to comfort him since the monk could not die. Inu no Taisho laughed at what Sota said and Inukimi hugged Sota thinking he was cute. Sitara held her hand out and her bow and quiver of arrows flew into her hand quickly. Sango walked over to Miroku and slapped the shit out of him causing everyone to laugh at Miroku. Leo and Apollo vanished back to their family home. Sesshomaru took Sitara by the hand and took off hiding from everyone with Sitara in his private room then said. "It appears we all remembered the alternate events except for Inuyasha himself, he must never really have loved you Sitara. Because everyone you mentioned in your letter then came running at my dad saying he would bring you back to this Era but I have to say though you acting like a ice queen surprised me and punching Miroku even. Now I see why you brought him back to the western lands entertainment when he gets slapped by Sango it is hilarious. Sota does not want to mention Inuyasha it appears he took a strange liking to me like Rin did like you said he would. When I saw the human men staring at you I thought I would have to step in. Your little brother had fearlessly came up to me and called me his new big brother. In front of that group of ratty men who dared to touch what was not theirs. I felt you tense in my arms I knew you remembered me. But you really hated being asked to dances and pestered by men? What about dancing with me?" Sitara bit her lip and blushed a little up at Sesshomaru. "I enjoyed dancing with you as long as I ignored those catcalls directed at me its not my fault that I looked like I did. Luckily I disguised myself in my old human form until we left or you would have killed some idiot men. I remembered how you are when someone touches something that you consider yours my love. Also yes I am sure I wish to be your mate Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is better off without me as well I can feel he is happy. Sota trusts you and your dad hence why he is so clingy to you both. Every time we would visit he would try and gauge if I had remembered him and everything before that but I never let him know I did." Sesshomaru then had laughed. "I would have never laughed growing up beforehand without my father but this was irreplaceable for me. When he told me he had found me a prospective mate I about used my abilities from my former life to kick his demon ass. But when you visited that first time I realized who you were even as a Inu demoness. I did not know you had family in this era though."

Sitara nodded her head at his question then giggled. "Speaking of dancing you were able to keep up with the dances that the other humans were dancing or did you just like the music? And I was born with a different name because when I changed the time line and this is my true name what it was supposed to be anyhow. Now I look like someone other than Kikyo now with my eyes especially and my looks its like 'hers' I am 'her' reincarnation not Kikyo's after all." Sesshomaru smiled at the reminder of the dance then frowned as he said. "I know you are not Kikyo's reincarnation as for the dance. I just followed you and the music helped but those boys in your class about died several times. For looking at my mate in a unseemly way were you always popular with the men in your high school?" He asked suspiciously, Sitara had laughed then kissed his frown trying to catch him off guard only to squeal when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. As she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are trying to surprise me hmm. Interesting my mate I should just make you my mate right here and now but since he we appear to have a visitor it will have to wait." Sitara whispered in Sesshomaru's ear. "We have a spy outside the door a very lecherous spy named Miroku you know." Sesshomaru looked like he did before his dad was saved to terrorize Miroku as he then got up with Sitara to go answer the door. Sota darted in and then pulled on Sesshomaru's sleeve and proceeded to rat Miroku out with a disapproving look on his face. He eyed Miroku as if he was a alien life form. "Good job telling me Sota I am your sister's husband now your new big brother." Sesshomaru watched Sota's face light up as he heard that then he told Miroku flat out. "It sucks to be you, you perverted monk you lecherous creep I'll go tell Sango like Sitara told me to if I ever met Miroku. Yes sis I remember Inuyasha too but this is his big brother and I like him better than Inuyasha. Inuyasha has chose to forget my sister and Sango and Miroku and Shippo and everyone, he does not deserve Sitara! You helped sister when she was sad and even saved her back then! Miroku if you lay a lecherous hand on my sister I'll give Sango ideas on how to keep you on a very tight leash!" Miroku looked shocked then paled as he spoke. "You are Sitara's little brother who she simply adores but you are such a scary little boy! Who is way too mature for your age you would tell Sango with a innocent do no wrong voice too!" Sesshomaru ruffled Sota's hair causing Sota to squirm as he laughed at his mate's little brother and how precious he was. "Sota be a big man and go tell Sango what you told me word for word what Miroku said as you drag his butt out to her in front of your new inupapa and inumama also." Sitara smiled as she laughed as she hid her face on Sesshomaru's shoulder Sota then said "Yes big bro Sesshomaru now I shall be utterly merciless as sister, big brothers Leo and Apollo also taught me to as well while playing cute for inu-papa and inu-mama!" Miroku screamed bloody murder as he was dragged down the hall as Sota whistled softly. Sesshomaru shut the door and locked it as he heard Sota tell Sango and his mom and dad gasp and glare at Miroku as well as Sango. As a finishing touch he heard Sota say this in a scared innocent voice to his parents. "He tried to make me do what he was doing and I am just a kid it scared me inu-papa and inu-mama it scared me.. Wahh!" The next thing they heard was Inukimi as she said. "Shh its okay Inu-papa will get the bad man won't he?" Inu no Taisho glared at Miroku with death in his eyes as he said. "Yes he will destroy the bad lecherous monk for good. Do not cry little pup your safe now that bad monk can not get you or your big sister anymore okay?" Sota looked at Sango with tears in his eyes as he sniffled. "Is that right big sister Sango? Are we safe from the bad man?" Sango swung around as she then grabbed the weapon on her back and hit Miroku with it and said to Miroku. "How dare you alienate such a cute boy and even worse Sitara's innocent baby brother! Yes Sota big sister Sango will make the bad man behaves from now on okay your safe so is Sitara. I promise okay no more tears little man." Sesshomaru shook head then laughed.

"That kid is downright evil he played them like harps that child was well trained for when he met Miroku I'd say! Next time I catch that monk near you he is a dead lecherous monk!" Miroku had gotten chills down his spine as he decided from then on to avoid Sesshomaru. He then had a nasty feeling Sesshomaru had remembered him from the other time line. If his expression as he answered his bedroom door was any indication he was a dead monk if he groped Sitara again. Sitara heard wolves howl in the distance then she shuddered. "That can not be Koga and his pack right?" Sesshomaru answered."If it is he is just going to get skinned if he touches you and he knows it." Sitara had just nodded. The next after afternoon Sesshomaru and Sitara walked outside the castle gates with Sota with them a twister of wind approached them. Sesshomaru glared at it as Koga emerged from the twister he sniffed then ran up to Sitara. "I knew I smelled your scent Sitara you look like a full Inu demon but who is the little punk beside you though. His features look similar to yours Sitara?" Sota stepped in between his big sister and Koga "I am Sitara's little brother Sota you must be Koga that wolf boy who kept chasing my sister. Even though she has refused you several times already now she is married to Sesshomaru. Hey Koga want to see a cool magic trick?" Koga smiled at the little boy. "Sure little man what kind of trick do you got in mind?" Sota smiled at Koga then said. "Want to meet a scary Inu-papa?" Koga chuckled. "Now sure I do kid go bring out this scary Inu-papa and inu-mama they do not scare me at all." Sesshomaru backed away slowly from Koga and Sitara hid behind him. They watched Sota come out with Inu no Taisho and Inukimi then his eyes widened as he looked at Sesshomaru then back at Inu no Taisho as then he asked Inu no Taisho boldly. "Who the hell are you are you that mutt Sesshomaru's dad? or his older brother?" Sota tugged on Inu no Taisho's sleeve and he bent down as Sota whispered to him who exactly who Koga was and what he said and did to Sitara and what he said to him. Then he sniffled and ran to Inukimi hugging her as he sniffled again. Inu no Taisho spoke to Koga then his eyes cold as a glacier. "First you have the gall to insult my sons Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Then I hear you try to kidnap Sesshomaru's mate Sitara then you make my little pup Sota cry and then you insult me on my own land. Koga of the wolf tribe I am the ruler of these western lands father of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and father in law to Sota and Sitara. How dare you speak to me in such a way remember the Windscar? The backlash wave and many others that my son Inuyasha used back then you want to go after me when I have my son's sword that he had fought you with care to say that again?" Koga paled then muttered.

"Little shit." Under his breath and bowed to Inu no Taisho out of respect. "I am not stupid that guy played me like a harp he clearly hates me. I see that now nice job training the kid Sitara he is a unholy terrorist who knows how to get his way. You sure look happy now Sitara compared to when Inuyasha did that thing with Kikyo-" Koga yelped then jumped away from the sacred arrow as he paled at Sitara. "You really have changed you only used your bow to defend your loved one before now you took a hundred years off my life with that warning shot you gave me. I know you do not like Kikyo after that mutt cheated on you with her and you saw it with your own eyes. I do remember you ran past me crying and hollered for Sesshomaru but you never told anyone you cried now did you that is so like you Sitara. To hide your pain you showed only Sesshomaru your tears then you got away from Inuyasha who does not even know you exist any longer. He has gotten his just reward for doing all that to plus you remember that day when you guys finally killed Naraku. He cut your arm bet you did not tell anyone else that." Inu no Taisho's eyes narrowed at what Koga said as he then replied. "She told me everything so I and Inukimi raised him and turned him full demon with the Shikon jewel. He will never remember anything about Sitara my younger son wished to forget everything about her when she told him to be happy he said he will be happy for her sake." Sesshomaru spoke up then. "Koga do not think I have forgiven you for killing little Rin once, yes I remember you all too well Rin had nightmares of you killing her every night from then on. Then she started to speak from before when she was silent." Inu no Taisho's eyes narrowed back on Koga at his son's mention of little Rin, Koga backed up then said. "Here you go then you damn dog! She came to me asking me to take her to you." Rin popped her head out from behind Koga as she then ran over to Inu no Taisho looking up at him curiously. "Who are you, you look like Lord Sesshomaru but you are not him he is over there with Sitara." Inu no Taisho pulled the Shikon Jewel out of his side pouch and Rin turned into a Inu demoness as she poked his sleeve. He then tossed the useless Shikon jewel to Sitara but Sesshomaru caught it and handed it to her. Sitara made the same wish for Sango and Miroku to then turn into Inu demons Koga stared in shock. "Was that the Shikon jewel Sitara you were supposed to give it to me." She tossed it to Inukimi then said. "You are now its guardian mother since you have no interest in it nor does father." Koga walked over to Sitara but Sesshomaru blocked his path. "Back off now like a good wolf boy or you will pay badly. Because Sango also wants to kill you still for looking up her kimono from what I heard from Sitara." Inu no Taisho crouched down in front of Rin. "I am Sesshomaru's papa so I am your grand papa or you can call me papa of you like." Rin looked shy and hid behind Sota as Sota in turn hid behind Inu no Taisho then said. "Now do not worry Rin no more bad men can get you right inu- papa?" Inu no Taisho spoke softly as he said. "I promise little Rin." Sesshomaru smiled at his dad. "You need a little daughter like Rin to take care of but I revived Rin's brothers as Inu demons with their memories they are now lying unconscious in the yard Rin. Take your new papa to go meet them." Rin then took Inu no Taisho's hand and tugged him to the courtyard. As she woke up her brothers and they hugged each other." Mother if you wish to be rid of that jewel wish for it to disappear forever and it will vanish." Sitara said to Inukimi as she made the Shikon Jewel into a necklace proudly putting around her neck she said proudly. "We have more pups to look after now I'll go introduce myself to Rin and her brothers as their new mother. Sota you are a very sweet and innocent child if that big bad wolf is ever mean to you again. Then tell inu-papa okay he will toss his ass in the dungeon." Sesshomaru snorted with laughter and Koga narrowed his eyes at Sota who sniffled and ran to Inu no Taisho yelling. "Inu-papa that big bad wolf boy is being mean to me again."

Sota cried again as he then tugged at Inu no Taisho's sleeve. Inu no Taisho growled softly as he walked back outside the gates. Sesshomaru took Sitara's hand and they run to his private room to hide. Koga saw Inu no Taisho too late because he ended up in the dungeon. "Damn that little twerp really knows what he is doing and Sesshomaru ran when he saw his father mad I should have ran too then." Inu no Taisho glared at him sitting in the cell and snorted softly. "You messed with a mastermind Koga do not expect to win against Sota I have seen him get me and Sango and my mate after Miroku for spying on his sister and Sesshomaru. I heard Sesshomaru was laughing all the while and yes Sitara is Sesshomaru's mate do you want to fight him do you honestly think you stand a chance against my son? But if you lay a finger on Sesshomaru just do not expect to live Sitara will purify your ass faster than you can blink." Koga smiled as he shook his head. "She would too she always loved Sesshomaru I saw it when it started she was crying and she ran into the woods and bumped into Sesshomaru who said. 'Who made you cry?' And she ran to him something in her snapped that day she slept in Sesshomaru's arms after she cried for several hours and fell asleep against him. For once he looked so gentle but he still took Sitara's bow and shot a arrow at me then snickered. Scary man is what Sesshomaru is and highly dangerous if Sitara is harmed. He would have killed Inuyasha had Inuyasha not been possessed by Magasuhi when he sliced Sitara's arm I just know it. You could just see it in the way he looked at Sitara's cut on her arm that was inflicted by Inuyasha. Sitara is even more terrifying she maybe a Inu demoness now she was a hell of a priestess even Kikyo backed off from her and was very jealous of her. She changed Sesshomaru, she realized she loved him so she sacrificed her love for Inuyasha and her whole history with him to be with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha is a full demon now huh? Good for him Maybe he can find him a proper woman this time and not be a two timer. Sesshomaru nearly had his head on a silver platter for that oh and Jaken Sesshomaru's servant is on his way make good use of him please Sesshomaru loves to step on him." Inu no Taisho laughed as he said. "Okay but in order to get you out of here plead with Sesshomaru if you dare to try as he is now in charge of prisoners." Koga paled as he then shuddered he said. "Scary thought that as he is not the forgiving sort especially when I came here to flirt with Sitara to piss him off and he knows it." Inu no Taisho just laughed then he said. "Well now you must get your courage up and face your fear is my son really that scary to you?" Koga replied. "He is the bogeyman to me and he knows it too." Sesshomaru appeared then with Sitara at his side Sesshomaru was smirking evilly. "Father let me speak to him please?" Inu no Taisho got up and walked out of the dungeon Koga backed up against the wall as pale as a ghost. "You came here just to flirt with Sitara and to piss me off mighty brave there huh wolf pup?"

Koga sighs softly. "Yea until I saw that very evil look on your face I about pissed myself you are still a scary ass dude Sesshomaru you have remembered your past self and you knew I would come to annoy you." Sesshomaru just nodded. "It was a dumb move on your part too you know. Sitara is already my mate so if you try to touch her my father will have to step in and I am a saint compared to him you know. He may seem easy going but he is not he is pure killer understand that little fact before you piss him off. For example making Sitara cry would trigger something you would never wish to see want to see who is bigger Koga?" Koga shook his head no and watched as Sitara then fell asleep snuggled against Sesshomaru without a care in the world. Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed Sitara gently and her eyes flew open as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Devious Sesshomaru waking me up then scaring the hell out of Koga, Ayame will be pissed badly you know if he returns to her in tatters. Lets head to bed Sesshomaru. Koga you are free." Sitara waved her hand and the lock busted then the door opened. Sesshomaru looked at her then he smiled coldly. "But love I was enjoying torturing my new toy wolf demon." Koga shuddered at the word 'toy' this dude was seriously scary yet he acts like such a soft loving man to Sitara. What did she do to him to get him to change that much before he never laughed or smiled now he is even scarier to Koga. Koga ran through the open door then he stopped in front of Sitara. "I knew your heart was beautiful and kind in nature." Sesshomaru's eye twitched some at the action. Koga took a step back as he saw this and Sesshomaru punched him sending him flying backwards then he grabbed Sitara's bow and asked a favor of his beloved mate. "Next guy who flirts with you lets shoot him with a sacred arrow okay?" Sitara nodded at him with a bright smile as if they were discussing their next direction to walk Koga shivered in fear. Sitara then took Sesshomaru's hand leading him to a wide open wooded area then hid her face on his shoulder trembling slightly as she said. "Magasuhi must have sealed my powers out of pure terror is what I think. I want to stay in our room for the rest of the day relaxing." Sesshomaru had nodded then teleported them into their room carrying the now sleeping Sitara in his arms, Inu no Taisho opened their door and Sesshomaru put his finger over his mouth and pointed to his now sleeping mate and said quietly to his dad. "Dad Sitara is not Kikyo's reincarnation I know this for a fact even the evil will within the Shikon Jewel was terrified of who she was a reincarnation of. I also know that she knows whose reincarnation she is. She just said Magasuhi had sealed her powers because he was terrified of her powers and her very soul. Kikyo showed her complete hostility even she once told me she can do a lot more than even she knows about even Naraku died from a single arrow from her bow which priestess was she in her former life. Or maybe she was something more powerful. Her violet eyes are a strange then there is her strange crest on her clothes." Inu no Taisho sat down on the lounge in Sesshomaru's room as he then quietly said. "She will awaken to her old memories and answer our questions in time my son she just needs time. As she is handling her own pain as well of not being able to recall so she may force herself to remember so she can kill those who would harm you with her full abilities as a priestess." Sitara then winced in her sleep and looked to be in pain as she grabbed her left arm and said softly in her sleep. "No, no more fighting this battle is endless, hundreds of demons I have slain that have been purified with my sword in a single swipe.."

Inu no Taisho's eyes widened at her mumbled words Sesshomaru held Sitara against his chest as he said softly. "Time to wake up Sitara." Sitara's eyes opened and filled with tears she hid her face on Sesshomaru's shoulder then took a shaky breath. "You two heard that I know I wish to show you whose reincarnation I am. Sota you are hiding under this bed go get my sword that was a present from my dad for graduation." Sota crawled off from under the bed as he said. "You are such a ice queen big sis this happens whenever you have those dreams you always go for a sword afterwards. No one can defeat you with a sword Sitara but you still find it comforting. That bow always annoyed you I remember you saying that and your fear you will be hated once those you care of learn who you are the reincarnation of that person. You also got pissed at being called a reincarnation of Kikyo you said. 'It is insulting to my name and line to be called the reincarnation of a mere human priestess." Inu no Taisho blinked rapidly as that sweet boy changed in a heartbeat. He watched as Sota then returned with a sword that looked elegant yet deadly. Sitara took the sword and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand as she said. "Can we go to the courtyard? Father go get Sango she will tell you whose reincarnation I am when she sees my abilities on sight. I can at last live without being called a 'reincarnation of Kikyo' but lets do this. Plus I sense a horde of demons coming this way this will be easy for me as they are still not my match. I use a bow to make people not get suspicious of me." Sesshomaru then teleported Sitara and himself to outside the castle gate. Sumarina walked out of the demon horde with his hands in the air in surrender. "I am not stupid to go against you at all Sitara if you have a sword. But if you have a sword the only other priestess who I know of that wielded a sword was the one who created the Shikon jewel Midoriko. I brought these guys so I could see if my theory about your true identity was correct. If it is then Sesshomaru you have the best sense of taste in women. Although I had heard Midoriko was a ice queen she never loved anyone in her lifetime just spent her days on the battlefield. It was said that many a demon asked to be her mate but each time she would reply. 'If you wish to be my mate then you know you are aiming awfully high I am way above you all now until the end of time its self. You are not worthy of fighting by my side my mate has already been chosen for me and you will never be him for you do not know my true self and you are not worthy to be called the one who can stand by the stars.' Then one day a violet eyed, silver haired demon appeared before Midoriko and was by her side a while shocking the humans who had taken her in. Then she died later on that time but if you are Midoriko then I, Sumarina will serve under you all here. Since Sitara has changed us all without realizing it." Sesshomaru sighed then he yelled. "Father it would appear Sumarina wishes to serve under you as to keep everyone here safe." Inu no Taisho appeared with Sango in tow. "Sumarina please prove you changed, that woman Sitara chose to alter the time line to save my sons' from their tragic fates my younger son Inuyasha even completely forgot about her because he did not truly love her. Sitara now dear go ahead and show us what you have been hiding." Sitara pulled her sword from its sheath it's blade held the same strange crest her clothes did she said softly to Sumarina. "I am guessing you recognize this family crest Sumarina then you also know to keep your mouth closed about my true identity."

Sumarina then said. "As you wish I dare not say a word against that lineage your elder brothers will kill me if I do or worse yet your father will. Not to mention that man who serves you! Solaria and Apollon I see they are your parents I now see your mother in you that is a scary thought!" Then she began show her beloved and his family her darkest secret as she danced playfully it seemed while killing the demons. One of the demons got too close to her beloved Sesshomaru her eyes went cold as ice. Then as she swung her sword purifying the whole mass of them in one lethal and accurate swing signaling her playtime was over as she got tired of it. Sango's eyes widened in amazement as she said. "You are the reincarnation of Midoriko the creator of the Shikon jewel and the most powerful priestess of all. No wonder Kikyo was so very jealous of you if you get mad you can swat Sumarina like a fly without much effort. As you if you do you can tap him with a small finger and purify him. Sesshomaru take good care of Sitara please." Sesshomaru looked at Sitara, Midoriko's reincarnation but he only saw Sitara not some ghost named 'Midoriko'. Inu no Taisho just laughed as he said. "What a utter surprise but I expected her not to be Kikyo's reincarnation myself but to think she was Midoriko. But then Sumarina mentioned Apollon and Solaria who are they little daughter?" Sesshomaru hugged Sitara tightly himself. Sitara glared coldly at Sumarina as she said. "You just do not want to make me mad again and end up purified by me this time around and trust me. I will purify you without a second thought if I find out your up to your usual tricks once more. No wait I have a gift for my mate hold on a second. Sesshomaru pull out one of your swords I can give you a strong sword that demons will fear because it will carry the ability to purify you will be able to use it freely. And as for Apollon and Solaria are the parents of Leo, Apollo and I they are a old line but hard to find themselves if you ever meet them just never piss my mom off."

Sesshomaru looked highly curious as he did what Sitara asked by pulling a regular sword out of its sheath. Sitara then put her hands on the blade and muttered something the blade glowed with her spiritual powers. Since she had allowed it to stay within his sword it became very powerful and changed its look and now looked elegant with gold and black designs. "Sesshomaru this is the proof that I have trusted you, and the proof of my love for you. Now Sumarina you want to test his sword he can use the purification powers on his sword because he was destined to meet me in this form." Sumarina snapped his fingers and a demon horde appeared again he carefully watched Sesshomaru who just stared at his sword that now carried a purification power. Sesshomaru swung his sword noting how fast it sliced and closed his eyes thinking of purifying that huge demon horde with this new sword of his and the sword responded saying within his mind. "As you wish you are a fitting mate for her master so I shall respond to your call whenever it is that you desire. I am the one called Lucio the one who now calls you master." The sword glowed with the power Sitara had put into it the power to purify. "Just as I suspected love you are able to master it now try using the sword and just slice at the air." Sesshomaru sliced through the air and a line of purification power appeared and headed for the demons wiping them out entirely. Inu no Taisho whistled softly. "How come my son is capable of using such power in his sword daughter?" He asked. Sitara smiled softly. "His desire to protect me and those he cares for allowed the power to accept him if he touches the blade it would transfer to him as well." Sesshomaru looked down at this sword then smiled at Sitara. "You and your wicked ideas Sitara you allowed Sumarina to see this so he would know better than to try his old tricks that power in my sword is enough to purify him and make sure he never returns and as a demon you never liked loose ends. Even in the times before you asked me to stop fighting my little brother. I did because you asked it of me but now you sent him a clear warning that if he even dares to step out of line he dies. You gave me something special my love it responded to me I'll call the sword Lucio as it asked me to."


	3. Her Heart Beats Only For Him

Sitara just nodded to what her mate said and replied. "No one acts like Naraku and lives, that reminds me can we go back to the modern world for a few days I need to show you something and we need to gather materials for homeschooling Sota among other things." Sitara then changed into her human disguise and Sota came out smiling at his older sister. "Yes sis it looks like the modern woman in you has won where it concerns what I am taught. But Sesshomaru can you teach me to fight as well?" Sesshomaru nodded and took them both to the well and jumped in ending up in the modern era as Sitara opened the door to the well's building Sitara pulled on Sesshomaru's hand smiling as they walked to the school she graduated from she went into the office and talked to the staff as she said softly. "I need all the textbooks and workbooks some kids will need well and copies of the junior high and elementary school work as well. I am going to home school several kids at my husband's house if you do not mind as you know I am Sitara Higurashi and this man is my husband Sesshomaru would you please help me with this? It's what I wish to do with my life." The woman smiled and immediately complied with Sitara's request handing her what she needed in a bag along with reading materials. "Anything for the Higurashi family as you guys help everyone so its only right we help their precious oldest daughter with her dreams and wishes. Everything is in that bag including 50 copies of each workbook. I never knew the ice queen had a man picked from the start." Sesshomaru smiled slightly and said. "What does this 'ice queen' mean? And I was Sitara's fiance since our fathers decided it since we were small we agreed to uphold it because it felt like we knew each other for eternity as soon as we met." The woman sighed and said. "It was said that Sitara herself absolutely refused any and all men who asked her out she had even ignored them which was causing them to shiver as if she was cold hearted and no man could have her she was unattainable and beside her shown another beauty but she guarded her with everything that was within her. That's just what was said." Sesshomaru laughed. "They were not me it is simple she only wanted and loved me, I married her on her graduation day."

Sitara spoke up her voice soft yet held a cold breeze. "Get off from behind that door Akatsuki Torhu you know better than to try your tricks on me. Just because you are my cousin on my mother's side does not mean that I'll allow you to get away unscathed. Especially when you know Sesshomaru will not like what I reveal." Sesshomaru turned quickly as Sitara grabbed the bags and walked to the office door punching the door as she did a scream could be heard. "Jeez cousin you are scary as hell and that man of yours is the fiance you had since childhood right. Then I am screwed anyhow because he will hate me for nearly drowning you in the pool when we were younger. Mr. Taisho told me to back off or you may kill me one day for it." Sesshomaru growled softly at the words he heard and said. "Did I hear you right you tried to drown Sitara? Had I been there she would have ran to me and you would have died without question. The moment I heard about it or saw you do so. My father was right on that point. She is able to use the sword and bow to she could have killed you stupid human boy. I will as well I have a very perfect punishment for your offense to my beloved wife." Sitara then hid her face against Sesshomaru's shoulder and nodded as she said. "Sesshomaru I love you so very much I agree with your Idea for this he must journey with us. I give you permission to use that method he will serve under your dad anyhow love he deserves what is coming. Plus he said he would gladly serve under your dad if you were actually real your dad heard it that day and started laughing evilly." Akatsuki's eyes widened and he said. "Sitara was telling the truth about you being real which means that I must comply with my promise and it means Sitara can kick my ass with a sword or bow, I am in for it now." Sesshomaru spoke up. "One thing about my wife she would not lie about her abilities, I have witnessed her abilities many times but she never hurt me or could never see me injured me."

Sitara then kissed Sesshomaru in front of her cousin and Sesshomaru smiled as he held her tightly then she said coldly. "Meet us at the cursed well you will be going abroad with us, that is an order cousin of mine I speak as the head of both sides of my family. So pack your things bring a sword and come along understood?" Akatsuki's eyes widened at his cousin who was every inch the family head now he said. "Yes ma'am I'll be there promptly I'll not disobey you since I know you told the truth. I will accept my fate even though your husband scares the shit out of me I will obey." He ran off to go get his stuff ready. Sitara turned to the woman who helped her then she said. "I will expect to see you soon, bring the items I requested before I graduated to my house." The then woman nodded and ran to fetch those items. Back at the well Sesshomaru, Sota and Akatsuki were about to go when the woman brought 20 suitcases full of stuff she handed the handles to Akatsuki and ran off fast Sesshomaru waved his hand and the suitcases floated along with the bags and workbooks Sitara opened up her backpack which was now enchanted by a spell for giving it more space, and lasting forever then she put everything they brought in there then her mother rushed in and handed her the official document stating that Sesshomaru and her were married she handed it to Sesshomaru and picked up the last 4 suitcases her mother gave her putting them in her backpack as well. "Akatsuki just stared at his cousin who was calmly packing like she would be going on vacation for a bit. As if she was used to it then she waved her hand which changed their appearance Sesshomaru had silver hair and golden eyes. But Sitara and Sota had violet eyes with silver hair and the same markings on their cheeks as well with crescent moons on their foreheads. He then noted that Sesshomaru had 3 swords at his waist and that Sitara even had a sword at her waist and a bow and quiver of arrows on her back. He spoke softly. "Cousin you have a lot of explaining to do when we arrive." Sesshomaru and Sitara and even Sota snorted. Sitara pulled her cousin next to her easily able to lift him as they leaped into the well. They quickly made their way to the western lands and Inu no Taisho smiled and held out his arms as Sota ran to him saying. "Inu-papa, Inu-mama, we are home sis got us some much needed funds for the future, some books for homeschooling us and Rin and her brothers. Also even college workbooks and college level books. She even got Inu-mama a very gorgeous new dress from our Era a present from our human mother." Sota holds up the midnight and blue rose colored kimono. She took it and ruffled Sota's hair as she said. "Thank you Sitara for saving my mate back then and thank you for this beautiful kimono that your mother made." Akatsuki Torhu spotted Inu no Taisho and backed up as Inu no Taisho glared at him. "Sitara dear cousin I think your father in law hates me for some strange reason." Sitara looked at her cousin as she coldly said. "No shit I wonder why? Akatsuki maybe you should ask him or Sesshomaru the reason why they hate you so much?" Sota started laughing as he said. "Oh yea sis really hates all the men from the modern era especially our cousin Akatsuki. She probably wants me to go get her bow and arrows." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow slightly at Sitara's hatred of her cousin then he said. "Mother this man tried to drown Sitara what would happen if he had tried that here?"

Inukimi stepped forward and looked at her mate smiling then smiled at her son. "He would die painfully your father hates him too it would appear for that reason I think your dad stopped the boy from doing it and scared the hell out of him." Sesshomaru felt Sitara pull his hand as she said. "Father in law Akatsuki is now your subordinate its only fitting I do not want him near my mate at all. I may be tempted to kill him it is as Sota said my baby brother does not joke when it comes to Akatsuki and how much I hate that stupid boy. He always insulted Sesshomaru so I would lay out traps throughout the Higurashi shrine for him to step in knowing he will cry like a baby because I have no mercy for him. He was lucky my aim was not to kill him or I would have." Sesshomaru then took Sitara up to their private room and glared coldly with eyes that only held the promise of death at Akatsuki for making Sitara hate him that much. As Sitara and Sesshomaru walked by him Sesshomaru still scared the hell out of him. He could not believe he had upset Sitara that much by speaking badly about Sesshomaru he then spoke after they were well away. "So she set up those traps meant to kill a person for me, I never realized I pissed her off that badly but it seems like my own cousin by blood wished for my death even as children for saying what I did about her beloved Sesshomaru now that I met the guy I want to go curl into a ball and kill myself because I caused her so much pain when I told her. 'Your beloved Sesshomaru is dead and is never coming for you, he probably forgot about you' This was her reply. 'You had better watch your words cousin of mine I am not as kind as I once was long ago I am liable to kill you myself for saying such things about the one I love I may even shoot you with a arrow to kill you in front of him.' I always thought she was colder than the winter itself she even told me if I made you Inu no Taisho or Sesshomaru mad both of you would never let me live to see the next day." Inu no Taisho spoke then. "Your cousin is the reincarnation of a priestess called Midoriko, she once was with my younger son Inuyasha until she decided to save me from the battle that should have killed me. Sacrificing her life with Inuyasha for a life with Sesshomaru after she was reborn as Sitara. As we all retained our memories of her except Inuyasha himself and in turn she was raised here along with Sota as Inu demons by her brothers. They occasionally let her return to the modern era beware Sitara's brothers better not meet you. They can see her memories along with Sota's from when they had went to the modern Era. Inuyasha forgot the woman he loved without a second thought and Sitara chose Sesshomaru in this new life. Sitara is to be the future Lady of the Western Lands, You have incurred her wrath you fix it you petty man. For I'll not help you since you were so uncouth as to try and drown a lady you are not a man at all."

Akatsuki flinched at what Taisho said to him knowing it was true, if he wanted forgiveness he must beg for it. Knowing his cousin and her personality as well as her husband they will not let him off easily. Sitara playfully nipped at Sesshomaru's shoulder laughter shining in her eyes, Sesshomaru picked Sitara up causing her to squeal a little as he carried her over to the bed where they spent the rest of their time loving each other until late afternoon the next day Sitara slipped out of the bed and opened her bag pulling out a suitcase her mom had sent. She opened it to find daily items as well as a robe that was soft to the touch as she opened the pouch she found two little boxes with a letter. from her mom saying, 'You will need these in the modern era I figure Sesshomaru would like these too.' She smiled and thought how long they had been in the Feudal Era for so far she had been married and mated to Sesshomaru for 6 months so far. There were still questions she had to ask him she took a chance and spoke to him with her mind. 'Love how do you feel about children I ask because at the rate we have been going you indeed may soon be a father. I wanted to know your feelings on the matter beforehand because in my era there is medicine you can take to prevent it, and many other things.' Sesshomaru replied without opening his eyes. 'I would love to have children my mate my beloved Sitara.' Sitara smiled and leaned over to lightly kiss his lips. "You are one lucky man to have caught me I myself love kids as you seen with my treatment of Shippo who is my adoptive son. I just love you by the way my mom bought us these so the men in my Era know to leave me be they are called wedding bands my mom had them specially made. She engraved your name onto mine and had it inlaid with emeralds and yours has rubies with my name on it as it would appear. In my era if they saw us without these they would not think we were married." Sesshomaru took his box out of his mate's hand and opened it Sitara showed him which finger and hand to put it on then Sesshomaru smirked some. "Sitara let me put your ring on." Sitara blushed but let him put her ring on her hand they fit just perfectly. Sesshomaru just liked the idea of this little trinket on her finger telling others she belongs to him. He pulled Sitara back into bed with him and whispered into her ear. "I did not say that we were finished for today my lady be careful of what you say or I could make our first child come along that much faster." Sitara blushed more and wrapped her arms around his neck smiling as she whispered softly. "I do not mind love, as I said I love children." Sesshomaru growled playfully in her ear. "As my lady wishes so shall it be." It was sunset when they came out of their room they saw Shippo and Sota who came running to Sitara and Sesshomaru they began to speak. "Inuyasha is here sis." Sota said Shippo hid on Sitara's shoulder as he said. "Do not let Inuyasha be mean to me mama." Sitara squeezed Sesshomaru's hand their wedding bands sparkling brightly on their hands in unison. "Its okay love I am here. Sota its alright and Shippo stay near Sitara and me okay?" Sesshomaru said. Sitara walked out into the courtyard with Sesshomaru close by her side. Inuyasha came up to Sesshomaru as he smiled some. "Congrats on finding a mate Sesshomaru, wait you are the one who pointed her bow at me and threatened me with it, such a scary woman."

Inuyasha blinked rapidly as he looked at Sitara then he said. "Hello there Sitara welcome to the family." Inuyasha then had reached out to shake Sitara's hand and by accident brushed her right shoulder where he once scratched her when he was possessed. Sitara took a step back and hid behind Sesshomaru as she saw Inuyasha's eyes flash with something. Sesshomaru then had said softly. "Father my mate does not feel well her human grandfather had made Sitara eat something nasty yesterday. I'll take her back up to our room." Inuyasha said quietly to Sitara in her head. 'You have changed so much Sitara yes I remember you what the hell happened to you who made you fear male touch.' 'Inuyasha I was harassed in junior high and high school by men I can not stand male touch a guy touched me once. I pinned him to the wall by his shirt sleeve with a sword from the kendo club I am no longer kind hearted like I once was I hope you lived a good life and even found love.' Sitara stumbled slightly and Sesshomaru picked her up and he teleported her away Inuyasha kept an eye on Akatsuki Torhu like Sitara told him to. Sitara snuggled into Sesshomaru's arms more as he carried her. "You want to know why I ran away from touch, well I was in junior high a drunk high school student started to harass me and Celestia I got angry and pinned him to the wall with a sword of light. In my previous life as Kagome this happened after I had first met you then went back to the modern era. I was scared badly I told the guy. 'You are not the one I choose so back away before I kill you in front of everyone here you are not him.' I then took off grabbing Celestia and running my voice had been so cold then." Sesshomaru growled softly and kissed her lightly as they got in their room to make her forget about her fears. The next day in the middle of the day Sitara stretched out slowly beside Sesshomaru and began to do the math in her head to see if she was pregnant or not. But it was too soon to tell as of yet Sitara snuggled against Sesshomaru then whispered. "I love you so very much you alone have my heart time to wake up Shippo and Sota need our support love they have been camping outside our bedroom door." Sitara watched as her mate dressed then she dressed herself and she opened the door to find Shippo and Sota asleep on the floor in front of their door. She smiled then she picked up Shippo and put Shippo on her shoulder as she watched Sesshomaru wake up Sota. She walked downstairs humming a softly lullaby for Shippo. Inu no Taisho smiled as he saw her hold Shippo in her arms she kept holding Shippo as Sesshomaru sat down on the couch and pulled Sitara down in the seat with him gently and he said. "Sota sure is really spoiled isn't he. As he seems very attached to you and me and Shippo as well." As Sesshomaru said that Sota yawned and curled up next to Sitara falling back asleep. Then causing Sitara to giggle as she then saw Shippo walk over and curl up on Sesshomaru's lap. "It looks like your big bad reputation is now ruined thanks to Shippo."

Sota snuggled into Sitara more laying his head on her lap. "How long has it been since Sota slept this peacefully, its been years. He trusts everyone here so he feels safe to sleep." Inuyasha then came in and noticed Shippo curled on Sesshomaru's lap as he laughed. "It looks like Sesshomaru's bad reputation just got torn to shreds by Shippo." Sota stirred. "Sis you are okay right I do not need to yell for Leo and Apollo yet? Shippo and I were worried so we slept outside your door but you are okay. Its nice and safe here no one tries to use me or you sis because we are Higurashi or because we are of that ancient lineage. They try to use our name or our family connections through us nor do they use us to find Apollo and Leo. But sis is the head of our family, I always wanted to go with sis to this era and live with her here now I can thank you inu-papa." Sota yawns and rubs his eyes sitting up in Sitara's lap he then falls back asleep on Sesshomaru's lap as well stretching out across Sesshomaru. Who then looked stunned at his new little brother who trusted him completely. Sitara just smiled and Shippo snuggled deeper into Sitara's arms mumbling. "Warm I missed this missed you mama." Sitara smiled then said. "Sota was worried about you to Sesshomaru it appears Sota has one of the biggest hearts and its clear he accepts you." As Inuyasha had piped up. "Hey Shippo why are you sleeping in Sitara's arms you little twerp. You do that just to annoy me." Just then Miroku walked in as he said. "Pretty Sitara will you bear my children?" Sota woke up taking Sitara's bow and used a sacred arrow missing Miroku by a hair. "Stay the hell away from my big sister you perverted bastard of a monk or next arrow finds a new home in your lecherous heart." Inu no Taisho whistled softly watching Sota fall back asleep after he threatened Miroku. Inuyasha then walked over to Miroku and hollered for Sango. "Sango! Miroku is up to no good again chasing Sitara and the castle maids all day!" Sango came in beat the hell out of Miroku and dragged him away Sitara gently rocked Shippo. "This guy missed me very badly now didn't he father? Shippo always slept with me he thought of me as his mother as for the phrase Inuyasha hates hold on a second-" She put his necklace on him as she said. "-Sit boy." Inuyasha screamed. "Ouch! Sitara are you that pissed off at me." Sitara smiled and took the necklace off Inuyasha tossing it to Inu no Taisho who was laughing at his younger son's greatest fear. He took the necklace for safe keeping a evil look on his face as he said. "Daughter thank you for showing me that and giving me the necklace itself. And yes Shippo missed you he was the first one to arrive here upon hearing I was bringing you back here. Sango was the next then Miroku followed her those two are hilarious even though Miroku annoys me most days. I think you should prepare a smaller bed in your room for Shippo as it is apparent he does not want to be separated from you guys ever again."

Sitara asked a question. "Can Sota have the room next to ours that would make him feel better especially if it had connecting doors at least until he is used to this place. Now as for Shippo he would not want separated from me or Sesshomaru I can tell Shippo looks up to him and trusts him." Inu no Taisho nodded. "Of course Sota can he will learn to fight in time as well, but no telling what skills he already knows he wants to be able to keep up with Apollo and Leo. He still looks up to Inuyasha but he wants trained by me and Sesshomaru if that's fine with you?" Sitara nodded then looked to Sesshomaru as she asked. "Shippo will mainly stay with Sota but he is used to sleeping next to me but can we go put these two in bed now love?" Sesshomaru got up as he held Sota gently in his arms making sure not to wake him. As Sitara followed suit she follows them up to the room beside theirs then putting Sota on the bed Sitara shows Sesshomaru how to tuck him in. Sitara handed Sesshomaru Shippo who he then tucks into the covers as well Sitara leaves her brother a note saying his room is next to theirs. He can use the door to get to them though a connecting closet. Inuyasha watched the pair and sighed as he stopped his father Inu no Taisho he said quietly. "I know I messed up royally by hurting Sitara all those times dad. She is happy now with Sesshomaru and my brother is no longer cold and scary as hell but watch out for Koga and call for Ayame adopt her into the family Sitara will love the idea. Send her and Sesshomaru to fetch her she will enjoy the outing she loves traveling Sango and Miroku will want to go too as well as Shippo and Sota, Sesshomaru will get a taste of friendship something he needs." Inu no Taisho looked at his younger son then he nodded. Later on in Sesshomaru and Sitara's room they were laying in bed in each others arms Sitara leaned over to kiss him lightly smirking evilly. Which ended up with them worn out later on sleeping in each others arms with their matching robes on that her mom had bought them. Shippo sneaked in their room and curled up next to Sitara and Sesshomaru followed by Sota a minute later. Then late in the next afternoon Inu no Taisho came in to wake up his son and daughter and what he saw shocked him Shippo was curled between Sitara and Sesshomaru. What he saw was such a precious scene he brought out his digital camera he had bought in Sitara's time and took a few pictures. Sitara then woke up first spotting the camera her eye twitched she saw Shippo and carefully woke up Sesshomaru. Very careful not to wake up Shippo. Sesshomaru noticed Shippo then the camera in his dad's hands and remembered what Sitara told him what it was. "Dad what is it?" Inu no Taisho smiled at his son trying to ignore the fact that he had a camera and took pictures. "Well go get Ayame that female wolf demon Sitara knows and bring her back here as I heard she misses Sitara badly." Sitara smiled and wakes up Shippo. "You two want to go with us to go get Ayame? Go wake up Sota."

Shippo nodded and quickly ran to get dressed Sitara pushed her father in law out the door as she said. " We will but right now I need to get prepared to leave so does Sesshomaru." Sitara shut the door her head spinning slightly as she reached out for the door to support herself quickly as she felt dizzy. Sesshomaru quickly is there with his arms around her Sitara smiled up and kissed him then got dressed in a light blue kimono. She said softly. "I will be fine my love its not nothing bad I promise. We can go to Kaede later if you wish but if its what I suspect you have no need to worry." Sitara pulled Sesshomaru's hand smiling happily as Shippo landed on his shoulder Sota said. "Let's hurry I want to see other places they reach the north mountains and Sitara spotted Ayame then she said. "Hey there want to come with us Ayame? Someone wants to meet you." Ayame nods and runs to Sitara hugging her then backs up for a second as she looked shocked then whispered very low. "Sitara I see you are pregnant?" Sitara puts a finger to her mouth then Ayame nods. "Who is the dad? Does he know yet?" Sitara put a finger to her mouth again and pointed to Sesshomaru over there as Ayame's eyes widened. "Its his?" Sitara just nods then she Ayame over to meet Sesshomaru. Sitara looked at her then she just nodded. "Well Ayame you are invited to stay within the Western Lands castle with us want to come? By the way Sesshomaru is my mate." Ayame just softly said. "He is nothing like Inuyasha and that's what Sitara needs." Back in the Western Lands Castle Ayame arrives with Sota, Shippo, Sitara and Sesshomaru. Inu no Taisho gets up and walks over to Ayame as he said. "I hear you have no family would you like to live here with us?" Ayame just nodded with tears in her eyes, she requested to be changed into a Inu demoness so Inukimi used one of her sacred treasures. Sesshomaru took Sitara upstairs and took her to their room after tucking Shippo and Sota in bed in Sota's room. Sitara took a deep breath as she then said. "If what Ayame said earlier was true I am pregnant, I suspected with my dizziness earlier and Ayame had just confirmed it today. That's why she was looking at you like that." Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly he smiled softly. "I knew your smell was a bit different than usual. But to think it meant you were pregnant no wonder why she treated you like you would tire out easily." Sitara blushed slightly then she asked. "Are you happy?" Sesshomaru smiled. "Oh yes I am very happy about our baby." Sitara wanted to see him pale slightly so she said. "Or babies it could be twins you know as they do run in my family."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. "Twins huh that would be different my dad would have trouble with twins it would be so very fun to see though." Three months later in the modern era in her dad's private medical team's office. Sitara had her ultrasound and she then showed Sesshomaru the screen they heard two heartbeats. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw his and Sitara's pups and heard their heartbeats. At the six month mark they said they were a boy and a girl. When the time came to have the twins Sitara had little to no problems having the twins the girl was named Serenity and the boy was named Lucien. Inu no Taisho's eyes widened as he saw his first grand kids he picked little Serenity up she cooed. Inuyasha picked up Lucien and rocked him. Lucien's eyes were violet like his sister's were and their mother eyes were. Sesshomaru gently took his son from Inuyasha and picked up Serenity as well he laid them in Sitara's arms and they instantly fell asleep. As Inukimi saw her grand kids she squealed in delight and picked up Lucien who giggled a little at her. Sota was holding Serenity he handed her to Sesshomaru and told him. "Serenity wants her dad she spoke to me in my head." Sesshomaru held his daughter watching as she smiled and fell asleep in her father's arms. Lucien was asleep in Sitara's arms Inu no Taisho sneaked in careful not to wake the twins and said. "You did good son these two are treasures little Serenity and little Lucien with their jewel like eyes and angelic features Serenity will be a heart breaker. I may have to bust some heads in Lucien will be sought after by women. A hundred years later Sitara smiled as she hummed for her children. They had sneaked into their parent's bed. Sota had grown into quite the looker but Shippo was still small and cute. Then she ruffled her son's hair Lucien opened his beautiful violet eyes and said. "Morning mom we sleep better here Serenity and I do." Sitara whispered in her son and daughters ears to go play with their grandpa and uncle Inuyasha. They smiled and ran to go do just that Sitara leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru smiling. "However did you win my heart my beloved?" Sesshomaru kissed her back and smiled as he said. "Hmm by holding you when you cried and caring for you when you needed me to." Sesshomaru pulled Sitara close and hugged her tightly. "Our kids may be tormenting Inuyasha then running to hide behind your dad when Inuyasha gets mad at them I love you with all my heart." Sesshomaru smiled then said "I love you too Sitara." Lucien pulls his dad out of bed and Serenity pulled Sitara out of bed after Sitara and Sesshomaru both got dressed they said in unison. "A wolf man is here to see mommy." Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he said. "You and Serenity will sit on your mom's lap okay you two?" Sitara and Sesshomaru came down stairs with their kids to see Koga. Then Koga looked up at Sitara then backed up slightly as he saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha chuckled at the reaction and Serenity pointed to Koga as she said. "There is the wolf man mommy there he is Lucien and me saw him while we were playing outside and woke up you and daddy." Sesshomaru sat down pulling Sitara down next to him Koga noticed the two violet eyed twins set on Sitara's lap. Sesshomaru spoke up. "Why are you here Koga?"

Koga was still shocked to see the twins with the violet eyes Sitara's lap then he said. "I had not heard from Sitara or Ayame so I came to check up on them by the way who are those kids?" Sesshomaru smirked evilly like he was going to enjoy this as he said softly. "These twins belong to Sitara and me born 100 years ago to be exact." Koga looked at the twins then at Sitara as Serenity spoke up Lucien joined in. "Creepy wolf boy stay away from our mom." Everyone started laughing. Serenity walked over and held her arms up for Inu no Taisho to pick her up he did and she snuggled against him an fell asleep as he said. "These are the treasures here these two beautiful twins with jewel like eyes so much like their mom in their abilities." Lucien switched to Sesshomaru's lap then fell asleep in seconds Sota came out to sit next to his sister as well as Sesshomaru then Sota said coldly. "So now what do you want you perverted wolf boy Ayame is fine and my sister is happy." Koga snorted as he said. "You really do hate me and any other guy who comes near Sitara with the exception of Sesshomaru." Sota smirked as he said. "Did you know I can also use sacred arrows like my sister? I never miss either I can also purify demons so I have looked for a weapon suited to me I may just get Sesshomaru or Inu-papa to have one forged." Koga shivered at the boy's cold words this child was scary as hell because he was sitting there smiling as he said it so Koga asked him afraid to know the answer. "Who is training you?" Sota smirked some. "Why Sitara is training me she is the best next to Inu-papa and Sesshomaru but Leo and Apollo train me as well. She always said I had to act innocent until I am confronted with training then I can act like who I truly am inside. And honestly it was fun seeing your ass dragged off to the dungeon back then. I believe I said 'Inu-papa that wolf boy is being mean to me again he scares me.' As for Miroku you are still on my target list, no guy would be caught dead doing what you do either." Inuyasha started flat out laughing Miroku backed up at the memories of Sota when he was younger. Inu no Taisho laughed as well. "Sota you want Koga back in the dungeon huh?" Sota nodded as he then said. "Yes please." Serenity woke up as she was handed to Sitara by Inu no Taisho but quickly fell back asleep in her mother's arms. Sesshomaru pulled Sitara up with his free arm and took Lucien up in the other arm as they walked upstairs Sesshomaru spoke quietly. "Sota is a damn good fighter already after a mere 100 years, you know something don't you my love? Why don't we discuss that after the twins are in their beds then."

They were back in their room after putting Lucien and Serenity to bed and Sitara spoke softly. "Sota was taught to fight by me ever since we were small I swore I would not loose my precious baby brother when we came back with you. Sota enjoys your training it was not as harsh as the training I put him through when we were kids. He enjoys Inu no Taisho's training as well, Sota's mind is especially quick in battle, I trained his mind for battle first off. He can tell enemy from friend with a glance. But your training challenges him Sesshomaru my love. He came and told me the first day of training with you. 'Sesshomaru is good sis he keeps me on my toes and I can still get better I love it here.' I trained him in battle strategy first then changed how his mind thinks in battle to get him accustomed to everything here." Sesshomaru smiled some. "He tried to corner me several times he thinks like a general strategist but fights like a pro. He enjoys my training huh interesting, I love you and your brother is irreplaceable to us everyone loves him." Sitara leaned over and kissed Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled his mate close against him and kissed her back. The next day in late afternoon Sota came in their room followed by Inuyasha and Inu no Taisho looked shocked to see Lucien and Serenity snuggled against Sitara and Sesshomaru. Sitara woke up and so did Serenity and Lucien but not before Inu no Taisho took pictures. Sitara asked. "Explain why you are in here Inuyasha or I'll start training you ask Sota its no picnic, hello father." Sesshomaru opened his eyes as Lucien poked his cheek giggling. "You guys needed Sitara and I?" Inu no Taisho spoke softly. "North lands, South lands, and East lands all intend to come to see Lucien and Serenity in 300 more years when they are fully grown to celebrate the birth of these two angelic pups. But now its Rin's and Sota's and Ayame's turn all three have grown up into absolute treasures Rin and Ayame have grown into absolute beauties." Sesshomaru held Serenity close as she hid her face on his shoulder she whispered. "I will choose who I want I will not tolerate not having a choice father, grandfather if they try to pick Lucien and I will show no mercy, mother trained us as well." Serenity hid behind her mother glaring at her grandpa as if daring him not to give her a say. "You will have a say little pup Serenity here are your personally forged weapons swords and bows for you both." He handed the twins their weapons and they took them Lucien finally spoke up. "Mother chose father at a great risk to herself at the risk of not being born again because of her actions. I will not settle for less for a mate nor will I allow my sister to have less than what our parents have." Inuyasha spoke up. "Very scary little nephew but you are still a little boy you may have been trained by your mom and that terrifies me because she can beat my ass easily she is an expert at sword and bow skills. Your mom was once so kind but she changed after that day." Lucien gave his uncle Inuyasha a cold look. "You could have been part of the reason why she changed you know you two timer you cheated on mother so she sacrificed everything for our dad and now is happy, she even saved grandpa my mother is the best if you say one more word you will see I inherited her ability to use sacred arrows you idiot."


	4. Those Who Posess Great Power

Sitara, Sesshomaru, Inu no Taisho and Sota all started laughing with Serenity and Lucien. Sitara tickled Lucian who giggled at his mother and Serenity jumped on Inuyasha's back to devil him a little when he tried to catch her she teleported back into her dad's arms. Sesshomaru just chuckled and said. "Calm down, Lucien and Serenity go get ready you two." They both got off Sitara and Sesshomaru's bed and ran to go get dressed saying in unison. "Yes father." Sitara laughed and said. "They are such little angels huh Sota?" Sota snorted and said. "Sister they are only angels when it comes to you or Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spoke again. "They are little devils they love picking on me and running behind dad or Sesshomaru." Inu no Taisho laughed and pulled Inuyasha from the room and shut the door letting Sota, Sitara and Sesshomaru speak alone Sesshomaru spoke up then. "They will just be celebrating that you are a adult now Sota watch out for the women though they can be pushy. Can you escort Rin and Ayame for me do not let men act out around them, as your big brother I ask this of you." Sota smirked evilly then nodded. "As you wish Sesshomaru this will be fun." During the celebration Serenity and Lucien stayed close to each other as the other royal families fawned over them. Then they ran and hid behind Sitara and Sesshomaru peeking out from behind their legs very shyly which caused the other royal to laugh and say they were precious little twins. One royal said. "I recognize your family crest Lady Sitara so you are Apollon and Solaria's daughter huh? Sesshomaru is lucky as hell to have found you and won you over. Your parents are myths."

The families greeted Sitara and Sesshomaru then Inu no Taisho, Inukimi, then Sota, Rin and Ayame ran to Sesshomaru and Sitara. Ayame looked around in excitement and Rin walked gracefully over to Inu no Taisho and said. "Hello father my brothers are coming they said but big sister Sitara and big brother Sesshomaru are over there talking as I do not trust that man over there at all." Rin pointed to Sitara's cousin Akatsuki who was now a inu demon as well. Sota watched the demoness daughters of the other royal families walk over to him. He just smiled as he bowed politely and was polite with them Sesshomaru watched as they all had squealed in delight crowding around him as he asked his mate. "What else did you teach him my love?" Sitara smiled then whispered in his ear. "Manners my love is what I taught him. I did that very first thing that is a universal female weakness. Sota will not settle less for what we have for himself." Serenity tugged on Sitara's kimono and she picked both her daughter and son up. Sesshomaru smiled and took Serenity from Sitara out of habit. Serenity quickly fell asleep against Sesshomaru and Lucien fell asleep in Sitara's arms so Kagome said quietly. "Let's put our little ones to bed then head there ourselves shall we? As it has been a long trying day." Sesshomaru smiled as he replied. "As my lady wishes." The twins were in their beds and Sesshomaru carried Sitara in his arms to their room where he kissed her as he shut the door. The next morning Shippo woke Sitara and Sesshomaru up and they quickly dressed to attend the rest of the party Shippo held Sitara and Sesshomaru's hands. Lucien and Serenity pounced on Shippo as they arrived Sitara said softly. "What were the results then was it a big success?" Inu no Taisho and Inukimi smirked and Inu no Taisho said. "They were a success alright, the royal families daughters all loved Sota. The men loved Rin and Ayame as well but as most of the parents had their eyes on Serenity and Lucien."

Lucien spoke up he softly said. "Creepy adults eyeing children what creepers." Sota snorted with laughter as did Sitara she then said. "It looks like Lucien knows modern terms too and he is saying he did not like being stared at by all the other ruling families made his hair stand on end. He is very protective of Serenity as is common in my era." Sesshomaru snorted knowing it meant more than she had said. Serenity pulled on his sleeve so he picked her up as Sitara picked Lucien up. Inuyasha muttered. "Little devils." Under his breath causing Lucien to shoot a sacred arrow near Inuyasha narrowly missing his head. Inu no Taisho's eyebrows rose slightly at his grandson who was now very sound asleep as was his granddaughter Serenity. Sitara sighed then said softly. "Inuyasha do not provoke my kids they may decide to play target practice with you for the fun of it. Lucien has my aim he can hit you in his sleep so can Serenity no joke. Jaken also found out the hard way when he tried to wake them up and he got pinned to the wall by arrows while they shot them in their sleep. Father these two are already at the college level and above. Sota got his homeschooling done fast as did the rest of them they are way ahead of this Era in their abilities now. Rin and Ayame and Rin's brothers learned quickly too. Next is Inuyasha and even he learns fast Sesshomaru is finished as well I personally taught him." Sitara brings ten large suitcases that were enchanted out full of books and workbooks each bag carried two over thousand books and workbooks of elementary through college books and workbooks. "These are presents from all of the local college high school and elementary and junior highs they say thank you for everything." Inu no Taisho smiled as he took the suit cases. "Such very generous humans as they gave you twenty suitcases with money, and twenty with books and workbooks for homeschooling I'll send these out to the other royal families and say they are a gift." Sesshomaru smiled and pulled Sitara close with his free arm as he sat down he pulled her with him then he spoke. "The humans in the future love the Higurashi family I see. They change over the centuries with all the wars and peace then wars again. But throughout the centuries the Higurashi family helps them and the humans are grateful to them. I love Sitara so very much and these two little treasures we have in our arms. Inuyasha tell me would you like to attend high school in the future and college with other humans? You can attend with your niece and nephew but we will have to come up with a good last name for our family."

Sitara nodded then she said. "Sesshomaru is right I can teach everyone how to look like humans let me show everyone an example with me and Sesshomaru, Lucien and Serenity." One second they looked inu the next they looked human with black hair and golden eyes. Sitara's eyes were violet like usual. Serenity and Lucien looked like normal humans except when they opened their eyes they were violet still. Sitara snapped her fingers they changed back to normal she smiled and said. "Its easy to do you just picture yourself with black hair and looking like a human. Serenity and Lucien already learned this trick themselves." Everyone learned the trick very easily and smiled Inukimi smiled at her son's mate and said. "This will be a useful skill daughter thank you and my grand kids are simply extremely gifted." Sota spoke up then. "Inu-mama there is a legend in the Higurashi family. Twins within the Higurashi family hold great power greater than that of their parents they are considered prodigies and held in high regard. Now that's why father and mother were excited that Sitara was having twins. Male and Female twins are the most powerful the legends say. Those two are a rarity and are the Higurashi family's pride and joy." Inu no Taisho smiled at his sleeping grand kids with pride and joy on his face then Serenity spoke up. "We will stay beside mother and father no matter what as this is our home. We would love to see our human grandparents that is true maybe when we are adults we will go with mother and father to visit them." That night they put the twins to bed as they shut the door to their room Sesshomaru asked Sitara a serious question. "Would you love to visit the future with our kids for a week or so tomorrow and do you want to have a few more kids?" Sitara nodded to both questions. Sesshomaru and Sitara picked up Serenity and Lucien the next day after having spent the night in each others arms. They reached the well and smiled as they jumped in. After making themselves look like humans as well as the twins as they walked out Sitara walked into her mother's house holding Lucien. When her mom turned around and she then saw little Lucien and Serenity she dropped the dish she had been cleaning yelled for Sitara's dad. They sat in the living room and talked Lucien looked up at his human grandmother. Then Lucien ran back to his dad whispering something in his ear Sesshomaru pulled out the Shikon jewel and changed Sitara's parents into Inu demons as well so his beloved mate would not have to see them grow old and die. Lucien walked up to his grandpa looking curiously at him. "Your my grandpa huh? I am Lucien and on dad's lap over there is Serenity we are your grand kids." Sitara's dad's eyes held tears in them as he hugged Lucien and ruffled his hair. Sitara smiled and woke up Serenity. "Wake up little angel time for you to meet your grandma." Serenity quickly woke up and spotted her other grandma then ran to her, Sitara's mom picked Serenity up and hugged her smiling. "Now what are we going to tell your former classmates tomorrow is your high school reunion as you know."

Sitara's mother said gently as Sitara then hid her face on Sesshomaru's shoulder in exasperation as she heard her mother's words predicting trouble remembering Sesshomaru's annoyance at their actions. Sesshomaru said softly. "Of course she will attend, be assured I'll attend with her as well as Lucien and Serenity will enjoy meeting their mom's former classmates." At the reunion everyone stared at Sitara and Sesshomaru then they noticed there were two kids following them a set of twins. Hojo came forward and bent down as he saw the two ten year old twin kids he said. "Hello I am a friend of your mother and father's named Hojo what is your names little ones." Lucien came forward as he smiled shyly at Hojo with Serenity hiding shyly behind him. "I am Lucien this is my twin sister Serenity we are the children of Sesshomaru and Sitara." Hojo then snickered at this little child he took after his mother and father both. A guy approached Sitara then Serenity and Lucien's smiles vanished and they pulled out two bows, causing the guy to back up he said. "Scary children, but where is your counterpart Sitara where is Celestia or did you tell her not to come?" Sesshomaru took their bows and arrow quivers then glared at the man and said softly yet it scared everyone in the room. "Sitara is my wife look on her left hand, Lucien and Serenity just protected their mom from a pervert. As for where her sister is that is none of your concern at all back off now." The guy looked shocked then Sitara glared as well. "Keep the hell away from me or I'll tell my husband what you did when you were drunk. You harassed me remember and Celestia too poor girl, and I pinned you to the wall with my sword, my kids will also nail you with arrows they do not miss. Sesshomaru can we go now I hate these worthless males, Serenity, Lucien come we are going home these people are not good examples for you two." Hojo winced at the whip in her voice directed at other men in the room and he turned around as he said coldly. "Sitara is correct you know, you guys are utterly worthless so I'll follow them from now on you even angered two kids for shame they are children." Hojo walked out and followed Sitara and Sesshomaru to the shrine as they carried their kids. "Hojo are you absolutely certain this is what you desire for there is no going back once you know the truth about everything." Sitara turned around and tapped his forehead. "He should remember the alternate time line now love." Sitara said Hojo blinked rapidly as he then said. "Sitara wait you used to be called Kagome then, but why is it I remember a guy with pointy dog ears during the school festival?" Hojo then stared at Sesshomaru as he turned around Sesshomaru said. "So my idiot little brother was up to no good in this Era in the alternate time line Sitara?" Sitara nodded. "Yes he even destroyed a real demon on stage in front of everyone luckily they thought it a part of the play."

Sesshomaru had a pained look on his face then he faced Hojo. "Do you wish to know the truth Hojo about your memories and everything including my identity as well as the one boy with dog ears from the play? Keep in mind you are stuck with us if you say yes." Hojo nodded then he saw Sitara's parents wave at them. Sitara took a deep breath as they entered the well house. She made Hojo jump with them as they appeared in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha was waiting at the well as he saw Hojo his face paled and he tried to sneak off very guiltily until Inu no Taisho stopped him and Sitara said. "You met Inuyasha during that play we did, he even destroyed a real demon in front of you and the whole school we were lucky they thought it was a part of the play." Inu no Taisho glared at Inuyasha who paled even more as he backed away from his father. Sitara snapped her fingers and changed their appearances back to that of Inu demons. Hojo's eyes widened as he saw Sesshomaru's true form. "Stupid men to go against your husband and try and flirt with you Sitara. If they saw what your husband really looks like they would run, your twins look like little angels. Inu no Taisho then held his hand out to Hojo. "Welcome to our family pup now do not challenge Sitara to a fight or Sesshomaru. I'll personally train you to make up for my son Inuyasha's immaturity in that other time line. Once you can keep up with me then you may challenge Sitara then her husband or as we say here mate. No wait you should first train under Sota, then me and work your way up." Hojo noticed his appearance change he noticed his hair was long and silver and his eyes were golden he looked similar to the other inu demons and Sitara. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha as he said. "You little brother are now in very deep shit for destroying a demon in plain sight of Sitara's entire school! Dad Inuyasha's fighting skills stink actually he needs to train under you. He even once broke Tetsseiga." Inu no Taisho glared at Inuyasha again, Inuyasha yelped and looked at Sitara for help. But she was already headed back to the Western lands with Hojo her twins and Sesshomaru. Back at the Western castle Sitara started laughing and smiling at Sesshomaru as she said. "Love that was very devious of you your dad may bust his ass and more for breaking that sword! I do love you so much that was something I very much enjoyed seeing. Sota go train Hojo and show no mercy! He can train with Sango too!" Hojo's eyes widened as he then saw a full grown Sota grab his hand take him to the training grounds that Sota used. Then Hojo saw a beautiful inu demoness woman follow them she smiled as she said. "Hello handsome man I am Sango nice to meet you."

Sesshomaru and Sitara put the twins to bed. They went back to their room then Sitara said as they lay in bed several hours later. "Lets teach our kids teamwork too I always wanted to fight beside you. Inuyasha depended too heavily upon me. But I really want to show our kids what one can not do is possible for two. Afternoon of the next day Sitara summoned Sumarina, and he had then in turn summoned hordes of demons for them to fight she grinned at Sesshomaru. Sitara and Sesshomaru fought side by side. Serenity and Lucien watching carefully as their parents fought with the summoned hordes grins on their faces as if they were enjoying the fun of working together. Inu no Taisho watched his son and his mate fight, wondering why they did not purify the whole horde. Then he saw their smiles they were having fun fighting side by side, Sitara and Sesshomaru drew the swords they used for purification. As they then purified the whole bunch of demons with no trouble. Sumarina just stared as he said. "If you to had fought together in the previous time line I would have died that time I kidnapped Rin for sure. No weaknesses that I can see it looks like you are dancing instead of fighting."

Then Lucien and Serenity held up their bows their arrows notched and ready smirking. As they saw Koga in the distance they fired their sacred arrows Koga stared cussing up a storm and yelled. "Damn little brats Lucien and Serenity are just demon kids." Sitara and Sesshomaru along with Sumarina started laughing and Inu no Taisho joined in. Sitara smirked as she said. "I have danced with my mate before Sumarina in the modern Era if your good I can use the Shikon jewel to make you a full demon. You were one of Naraku's incarnations yet he called you brother." Sesshomaru added on. "That dance though was fun if men did not cat call you every five seconds!" Inu no Taisho used the jewel he wished Magasuhi out of existence allowing the soul of Midoriko to go free so Sitara could remember her past life as Midoriko. He also had killed Naraku without any mercy for the demon's crimes against his sons. The Shikon jewel will be kept under tight watch by Inukimi. Sumarina knew better than to annoy Sitara and Sesshomaru. Sitara whispered to Sesshomaru and he nodded then took her to their room. Sumarina looked as their two almost fully grown children trailed after them yawning softly. Sumarina shook his head at Lucien and Serenity as he said. "Those fairly two vibrate the area surrounding them with their power when they stand side by side or when they are serious. They will be unstoppable if they are angered a total powerhouse, but their parents can shake the three worlds with their powers that they keep in check. The earth itself and the very air was trembling as they fought. I am afraid to know what would happen if they were serious in battle." Back in Sitara and Sesshomaru's room Sitara bites her lip as she looks at her beloved mate then she asked. "Are you sure love having more kids will mean torture for your father but I do not want to do anything you are not okay with."

Sesshomaru pulls Sitara close and kisses her softly. "What have I told you we have all the time in the world but our children grow up fast and only a hundred more years until Lucien and Serenity are full grown then we will be able to raise more kids. Sitara nods some and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and said. "I do indeed want more children yes that's the truth raising our kids has been quite an exciting adventure but once we hit the modern age we may have to move our ruling lands to a island or have a deed for this land." Sesshomaru thought for a second then said. "Lets choose an Island to move the castle to." Sitara and Sesshomaru looked at various maps that were unclaimed islands then they found one a thousand times bigger than the western lands in size then decided to build their new castle there it had jungles and forests and even a hot spring which they used for the main relaxation room. They brought Inu no Taisho to see the island and he whistled at the find. Inukimi loved it there too as it had great views. A hundred years later Serenity and Lucien still stayed by Sitara and Sesshomaru's side still staying with their parents. Inu no Taisho then had set up his own castle on a nearby island with Inukimi. Inuyasha stayed with Sitara and Sesshomaru as did Sota, Rin, Ayame and Hojo much to Inuyasha's dislike of Hojo. The other ruling families had decided to follow suit figuring that they did not want involved in the upcoming bloody human wars. Miroku and Sango set up their own home on another island. Sitara then snuggled in bed with Sesshomaru she bit her lip she had yet to tell him she was pregnant again. As she had known for a few weeks now she fell asleep and forgot to tell him. Sesshomaru smelled the air around him as he woke up it smelled like his mate but she had a flowery smell mixed in with her normal scent. He thought back last time she had this smell Serenity and Lucien were born after. He smiled softly and decided to ask her when she sleepily opened her eyes and looked up at her mate. Sitara told him then. "Yes I have known for a few weeks that I am pregnant as for our family's last name so we can put it on the documents officially should be Kushinada no one will question it and its a name with a long history with the Higurashi family."

Nine months later Skyla and Jewel a little boy and girl were born. Then Jewel much like his name was as precious as a rare Jewel and Skyla was as gentle and sweet as the breeze. Sesshomaru held his newborn son in his arms thinking the name Jewel fit him, Jewel Kushinada. Then as for the well they built a extension of the cursed well on their island home. Inu no Taisho would soon change his name to Taisho Kushinada his wife's name would be Kimi Kushinada Inuyasha's name changed to Yasha Kushinada, Lucien changed his last name to Kushinada as did Serenity. Taisho held his newest grand children watching as Skyla reached up to touch his face. Kimi held Jewel and was captivated by him as Taisho was captivated by Skyla they were born with violet colored eyes similar to their big sister and big brother's eyes. Every other royal family came to celebrate their birth Sota, Hojo, Inuyasha, Ayame, and Rin lived with Sesshomaru and Sitara still. Sota still had yet to find a mate, and Inuyasha was still staying with Sitara and Sesshomaru. Sitara took Inuyasha, little baby Jewel and little baby Skyla and Sesshomaru to the Higurashi shrine. Sitara then went to speak to her father about her idea for Inuyasha aka Yasha Kushinada. When she pulled Sesshomaru into the idea and they went visiting shrines with shrine maidens (priestesses as they knew of them.) Sitara got out of the car and helped Jewel and Skyla out then waited for Sesshomaru to get out as well as Yasha, Sitara bit her lip and carried her kids up the steps as Sesshomaru helped her by taking Skyla in his arms, Sesshomaru watched his beloved wife's face and asked. "What is it Sitara?"

Sitara smiled some. "There is a powerful priestess here and she just happens to be waiting for us and is a sister of mine." Sitara and Sesshomaru entered the shrine, the woman smiled at Sitara warmly as she said. "I knew you would come eventually big sister Sitara. This man beside you must be the elusive Sesshomaru Kushinada and that man behind you his younger half brother Yasha aka Inuyasha Kushinada. These must be two out of four of your children Skyla and Jewel such fitting names you know me sister dear. I am the only one here as my parents have died a long time ago the Higurashi family took me in, you wish to talk about anything sister?" Sitara nodded she smiled warmly as she said. "Yes Celestia I am here to offer you a spot among the Kushinada family. But first I would wish you come with us you have no disagreements since you know of me, you know what I am talking of do you agree I know you 'saw' us coming. You know what I mean Celestia but I'll always keep you safe if you have any problems in the future tell me and I'll handle them." Celestia smiled then hugged Sitara tightly and replied. "How can I fear the woman who has saved me when she was still in human still form and was being assaulted I can not fear my own sister. I know you are not human but I feel no evil from any of you. I am interested in hearing about Yasha he is a puzzle to me I like puzzles. I 'saw' myself going with you guys so I'll leave I'll send for another Higurashi priestess to cover this place. For I hate this place and the memories it stirs within me. When we get home can we talk just the two of us though Sitara? What of big brothers Leo and Apollo?"

They arrived at Higurashi shrine as Sitara brought Celestia to the well, Celestia and Sitara walked off by themselves for a short chat as soon as they were well enough away from the men Sitara turned and said. "Celestia promise me that if Inuyasha tries to hurt you, you will come directly to me and let me handle it. I will not tolerate him harming you too or trying to kill to you, stay cautious near him he will try to harm me or you sooner or later." Celestia nodded then she said. "I promise I will." Then they went back to the others, they all jumped in and came out at in their new homeland Celestia looked around in wide-eyed wonder then heard Sitara snap her fingers. Sitara smiled at Celestia and said. "Inuyasha you are in charge of taking care of Celestia understand protect her well she rivals me in her abilities as a priestess. Sesshomaru and I must deal with our family and paperwork. Celestia you will also meet Inuyasha's dad eventually so if he slips up tell me Taisho or Sesshomaru alright?" Sitara and Sesshomaru teleported away with their children in their arms Celestia whistled softly. "Inuyasha she must really trust you to tell you to protect me because she always kept me safe when we were children. I remember I almost died one time and she saved me by healing me with her powers as a priestess. I became tied to her and I was from then on a Inu demoness myself I have the same color eyes as her as well same lineage as her. From then on when had a pact in place if she got married she would bring me to live with her without fail and find another to protect me if she found someone worthy and she trusts you without fail." Inuyasha's eyes widened at this woman's story she had violet eyes and blonde hair so Sitara trusted him with a priestess who had a history with herself. "I know she is worried about you Inuyasha that she gave up everything to be with your older half brother. But she found me and kept me alive for the specific purpose of staying by her side she even told me stories about your adventures with her. I would love to go on adventures like that I can see certain things sometimes I know when you guys would come for me but I never 'saw' anything past Higurashi shrine. I feel at ease with you which is strange like Sitara, I was manhandled by high school boy alongside her in junior high. Her and I were too eye catching to men and they always harassed us. Sitara taught me everything I know about you, Sesshomaru and the Era she met you in. She did not want to leave me to a bad fate in the modern era so she came back for me hoping you would keep me safe." Inuyasha looked at the priestess called Celestia and smiled at her as he said. "Well Sitara was right I will protect you without fail, she does trust me and you can too."

Inuyasha held out his hand and Celestia hesitantly took it and squealed as she felt someone touching her butt. Inuyasha kicked the shit out of Miroku smirking as he did so and he heard Sesshomaru's chuckle in the distance. Sesshomaru smiled down at Sitara as she asked. "Do you think she will work Celestia and I grew up as close as sisters since Inuyasha took up protecting her without even thinking twice. Celestia and I were referred to as the twin goddesses of love in junior high men loved us but knew not to touch us unless they wanted to be in severe pain. I do not trust Inuyasha yet she knows this she is not defenseless she knows Apollo and Leo and she knows sword and bow skills." Sesshomaru heard Miroku get his ass kicked by his little half brother and said softly. "That is one good priestess to bring my brother back to having fun and to make him feel protective of her." Sitara leaned in and kissed Sesshomaru who kissed her back as he held her seeing Jewel and Skyla in their smaller beds in their room. Serenity and Lucien ran into their room laughing as they smiled evilly as they said. "Thank you mom and dad that priestess Celestia was kind to us but we took a video of uncle Inuyasha having fun talking to the lady then Miroku puts his hand on her butt Inuyasha twitched father. Uncle looked like he was going to kill the monk for good instead he got this scary smile on his face. As he beat the hell out of him and yelled for his wife Sango who also whipped his ass then as the Lady Celestia just laughed and sat back watching." Sitara hoped she was wrong about Inuyasha Inuyasha later on that night. Then wishing their little island would turn into a large country that would remain untouched by humans and with that the ground shook and stretched into a country. Then Taisho's eyes widened as he saw what his son Sesshomaru's mate Sitara did with the Shikon Jewel he looked around at their new homeland made just for them. The other ruling families built homes in the country, abandoning their islands. Sitara wished that the earth's air stayed pure. Life on this new land grew as the other demons loved the new country and became nobles with their own land. But they always came to visit their ruling family the Kushinada aka the Inu demon clan. Inu no Taisho smiled as he surveyed the area with his mate Kimi and even Koga found their country quickly. "Today we shall announce Inuyasha's future mate's name. You ready now my mate?"

Celestia was in the garden dancing to invisible music. She stopped and backed up. Inu no Taisho bowed low. "Sorry my lady for startling you there I am Inu no Taisho father to Inuyasha this is my mate Inukimi." Serenity ran out to hug Inukimi and Inu no Taisho, Lucien following after her quickly as they had missed their grandparents. Sitara and Sesshomaru walked out carrying Jewel and Skyla. Inukimi's eyes watered as she saw them and she and Inu no Taisho held them close. Three hundred years later Skyla and Jewel both got out of a car with Lucien and Serenity following behind them Sitara and Sesshomaru following behind them as they climbed the stairs to the Higurashi family shrine Inukimi, Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha and Celestia followed last up the shrine steps. Sota was hidden behind Sitara to surprise his mom. Aira his wife giggled softly. Sitara's mother came out of the house as she said. "You are the spitting image of the woman who helped us name you, like twins odd huh?" Kagome froze at that comment from her mother and said. "Maybe one day you will know everything mother." And her eyes widened as she saw her grand kids Jewel, Lucien, Skyla and Serenity they rushed to hug her and Sitara's dad spoke softly. "Where is Sota at?" Sota stepped off from behind Sitara and ran to his dad who smacked him in the head as he said. "Welcome home everyone and welcome Taisho and you must be Inuyasha I heard all about you from Taisho you little shit head. Sitara welcome back home Sesshomaru welcome to the family as for the rest of you lot come on inside Celestia I see you married Inuyasha now be happy little girl." Inuyasha flinched as he saw Sitara's human dad the dude was scary as hell and he knew it. Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome's parents as he said. "Sitara as well as the kids and I have a gift for you two want to come see it?" They drove to a airport because they could not use their abilities to fly on human land and risk getting caught. They flew to the country they had founded three hundred years ago in a jet until they jumped out of the jet. Changing into their demon inu forms and running across the sky landing in their country they changed back. Sitara, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Inu no Taisho, Celestia, Aria, Sota, Sitara's parents, Jewel, Lucien, Skyla, Serenity walked into a manor house they had built for the Higurashi's to live in Sitara's mom and dad loved it. Ayame and Rin came flying out of Sitara and Sesshomaru's castle home and hugged Sitara tightly. Ayame then pounced on Lucien causing him to chuckle. Rin hugged Jewel and Hojo appeared whistling softly as Inuyasha glared at him. "Sesshomaru looks like Inuyasha still hates me by the way. I suggest we hold a class reunion here so we can annoy those men who went after Sitara and Celestia. I'll invite a few people from overseas too they shall be male and female to make it be a great party and of course the other noble families."

Sesshomaru and Sitara nodded at the idea and smiled as they had everything prepared for the week long party. Sesshomaru pulled Sitara against him and hummed softly as he leaned down to kiss her in front of everyone. Lucien smirked at his dad's actions and Jewel smiled as he saw, Skyla covered her mouth as did Serenity their faces bright red. Sitara his her face on his shoulder knowing it was slightly red. Then Sitara spoke softly but everyone heard her without a problem. "Hojo will fly them here choose humanoid forms meaning hide your tails ears or horns but other than that you can have your usual features you also may carry weapons with you as well. But be polite to the humans this will be a test to see if we can trust them. Women be careful and partner up with a free male for protection or spam control as I like to call it. Act as we always do civil and regal we are known as a country not to be toyed with or angered all these centuries. There will be priestesses coming as well so also feel free to talk with them. Remember they are different than five hundred years ago uphold our honor they are weak and fragile things that can break with the slightest touch. A knock sounded on the door as the humans arrived they were lead into a ballroom. Sesshomaru nodded to his sons Jewel and Lucien and Sitara nodded to her daughters Serenity and Skyla. Ayame and Rin came down the stairs slowly Jewel and Lucien escorted them to the Louvain nobleman's two sons. Who lead them onto the dance floor and they began to dance Sitara spoke up. "Welcome to our country I hope you enjoy your stay here just do not anger the noble families or my kids my husband or family and you are always welcome here." Sesshomaru lead his wife onto the dance floor and Inuyasha pulled Celestia onto the dance floor the men started whispering. "Isn't that Sitara Kushinada and Celestia Kushinada? The rumored twin goddesses of beauty and love from our school years. No man could touch them but they are married to the Kushinada brothers looks like we lost men but lets enjoy our time here now." A young priest held his hand to Serenity who looked shocked in a second Lucien was by her side he said to the Priest. "She is my twin sister Serenity Kushinada daughter of King Sesshomaru and Queen Sitara a princess in her own right."

The priest bowed and replied. "Well then crown prince Lucien I am a relative of yours through the Higurashi side it looks like my Cousin Sitara is happy." A man then approached Serenity blonde hair and striking violet eyes like hers. Sesshomaru then caught sight of him and walked over to her for introductions thinking he would kill Hojo later as he kept Sitara close to him, he walked up to him then he softly asked. "I am Serenity's father Sesshomaru and this is my wife and Serenity's mother Sitara and you are?" The man's eyes looked strangely inhuman as he bowed down he said. "Lord Sesshomaru and his mate Lady Sitara I have come to request a match with one of your lovely daughters. Beings I am a inu myself I have long heard of a country that a family of Inu ruled over I am Kaylus Moon its a pleasure to meet you all the rumors do not do your mate justice Lord Sesshomaru she is a goddess and she has chosen you she is a legendary beauty among the Inu her daughters possess that same legendary beauty." Lucien stepped forward his violet eyes narrowed slightly as he said. "I am Serenity's twin brother Lucien and Skyla has her twin Jewel its..difficult for us to separate because we were raised together and because we are twins and very close." Skyla ran over and hugged Sitara. Jewel quickly followed Sesshomaru sighed and teleported their group to his office Sitara ended up setting in Sesshomaru's lap at his desk. Lucien's mouth twitched up at the corners as did Jewel's. Kaylus watched the two sisters interact then they nodded then asked him to sit down in a seat. It was Sitara who spoke up. "I thank you for the compliments to my daughters and I but what can you honestly offer one of my little princesses. That is what Sesshomaru is trying to say as he also wants to know how many of you there are. For we have a few unmated men and women here ourselves four women without men and four men without females. Bring the Inu you know of here they will be welcomed here with open arms into the guest castle next to this one make sure the humans do not suspect you or your friends."

Kaylus brought in a Inu with golden hair and green eyes. Kaylus spoke softly. "This is my brother Yoiyami the rest of our clan was overjoyed to hear that they are welcomed here thank you my lady you were once a priestess no?" Sitara picked up her bow and shot a arrow behind Kaylus it hit Miroku's hand trapping him there and Miroku said. "Beautiful and kind Lady Sitara! Have mercy on me! Sesshomaru will skin me alive if he finds out tried to feel up his daughters." At that comment Sitara got up put her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. The two brothers grinning evilly as she watched her beloved mate and love Sesshomaru twitched slightly. Jewel and Lucien whistled softly. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed coldly as he heard Miroku's comment and he put his paperwork down Kaylus and Yoiyami were suddenly glad they were not Miroku. Lucien and Jewel then said in unison. "Kick his ass dad he has rubbed moms ass too yesterday." Sesshomaru said to the two inu brothers. "Move." The two inu brothers moved out of Sesshomaru's way as he stalked over to Miroku it was only one word yet it was the tone he used that sent chills down their spines. So this was the legendary Sesshomaru that struck fear in demon and human hearts alike. As then another legendary figure appeared Inu no Taisho Sesshomaru's dad they ganged up on Miroku and beat the shit out of him. Then called for his wife a beautiful woman but she was pissed when she heard his crimes and kicked his ass and took him home Taisho then looked at the boys and said. "What can you offer my grand daughters?" Kaylus spoke up sensing this man was not to be trifled with. "We can remain here with them we are full inu demons who have been wondering around in a large group with no place to call home. Lady Sitara said its alright for us to settle here is it not?"


	5. Curse of the Imperial line The Reunion

Sesshomaru nodded as he sat back down in his chair pulling Sitara back into his lap the he spoke it is fine for you to settle here we have a few open estates for families to move in and a few more being built." Kaylus nodded then spoke again. "My brother and I came here looking for mates as we heard about the 'Kushinada' family who had two sets of twins but were very elusive then my brother then had noticed Sesshomaru's golden animal like eyes. So we decided to come visit and we found a country for demons. I noticed that Serenity was a Inu female when I first saw her she is quite a powerhouse then when her twin stepped near her my hair stood on end. Then I noticed Sesshomaru with Lady Sitara next to me now Lady Sitara flat out terrifies me a demoness that can purify. Whose power is unmatched but resonates with Lord Sesshomaru's unrivaled power." Serenity glared at Kaylus then said. "I can use a sword and shoot a bow I can also purify as well my aim never misses just like my mother I can hit people in my sleep even." Kaylus winced at the whip to her tone as if she was insulted and decided he needed scolding. Sesshomaru chuckled at his daughter Serenity's temper Inu no Taisho's eyebrows rose as he heard his grand daughter's next words. "My mother and father and grandfather taught us all to know how defend ourselves. Because my mother is originally from this era she sacrificed everything she had to be with my father my siblings and I will not settle for less. Lucien and I use teamwork from the first time we saw father and mother smiling as they fought side by side. As someone once said it was like they were dancing they have something worth fighting for its a love that endures throughout eternity and never dies." Sitara watched her daughter Serenity curiously as she stood up to Kaylus then laced her fingers through Sesshomaru's at his desk as she said softly. "Serenity what is it you wish for my precious young daughter, your father is quiet because he is indeed being a father. He is thinking of various ways to hide his daughters away no doubt." Inu no Taisho chuckled as he saw his son wince at his mate's words knowing they hit right on target."

Jewel spoke up. "Father we wish to get back to the party then all of us want to see you and mother fight together side by side like in the old days then Lucien and Serenity will fight and lastly me and Skyla will fight. We miss seeing you and mother's fighting like you were dancing. It was elegant and cool and also very lethal to those whom you would call adversaries." Then Lucien chimed in. "I want you guys to fight the demon hordes I want them to see how cool my father and mother are but if you Kaylus or Yoiyami want to join a fighting session with me and Serenity or Jewel or Skyla. Now please do not underestimate us." They teleported back out to the dance floor and Sesshomaru made a announcement. "Everyone head out to the training grounds there will be a few practices for me and my wife and our children Lucien and Serenity, next Skyla and Jewel." Sesshomaru smiled at Sitara and asked. "Is my beloved mate ready because here come the hordes this will be fun."

Sitara nodded then said. "As a special round there will be Inuyasha and his wife Celestia as a tag team. The order is as follows Sitara and Sesshomaru, Lucien and Serenity, and Skyla and Jewel, remember teamwork is the key here." Sitara smiled and brought out her sword Sesshomaru had forged for her as Sesshomaru grinned and brought out his sword then they began to fight the horde. Kaylus watched in shock they were happy and it appeared as if they were dancing with swords in their hands they were elegantly superior. Then he looked at their swords closely as he noticed their glow they swung their swords in the air and the demon hordes vanished. He saw Lady Sitara giggling softly as she put away her sword. Lord Sesshomaru chuckled and smirked up at Kaylus. "Holy shit that was flat out purification powers that came from within your swords then Lady Sitara is the reincarnation of Midoriko the strongest priestess." He saw Sitara was pulled close by her mate then Sesshomaru said. "Lucien and Serenity show them the abilities of the treasures of the Western empire!" Lucien Jumped out of the stands landing elegantly then Serenity had jumped fearlessly. Kaylus got up and jumped down as well in time to see Lucien catch her with a wide grin on his handsome face as a demon horde came their way. Kaylus jumped without thinking and now he became a battle comrade of theirs. Sesshomaru walked by the younger Inu and said softly. "Keep her completely safe she can be reckless in battle. I do not approve of this yet though as I will never like you at all. I'll say that they are my precious little girls." Sitara then yelled to Serenity. "Keep Kaylus by your side hand him your extra sword to borrow this demon horde is not normal and he needs a weapon." Serenity walked up to Kaylus and handed him a elegant looking red and gold sword. "My mother asked me to so I shall also that sword will only work for you if it accepts you as its master." Kaylus tried to draw the sword and he heard a voice in his head. 'for what reason do you require my power?' He replied. 'to protect Serenity I shall require your power I wish to keep her safe from all harm even as powerful as she is.' The sword answered. 'I shall call you my temporary master then for you shall protect her at all costs I am called Winter and you Kaylus are my master for only this battle protect the Serenity.' The sword easily came out and he felt the enormous power it harbored Serenity backed up slightly. "Winter has accepted you as his master for only this battle it would appear that is a fickle sword. Well keep me safe as father suggested or its your head on a silver platter believe me he would to."

The session went smoothly Serenity stayed close to Kaylus and Lucien and Kaylus purified the whole lot within a matter of seconds. The extra sword of Skyla chose Yoiyami the six went off to chat then it was Inuyasha and Celestia's turn they quickly stopped the demon hordes. Afterwards back in Sitara and Sesshomaru's room, Sesshomaru pulled Sitara close and kissed her watching as she blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What is it my love? What is it you desire?" Sesshomaru chuckled softly and said. "I want my beloved mate and wife." Sitara just smiled and said. "As you wish love." They spent the night in each others arms and the next afternoon resumed the ball Sota ran up to Sitara with a headphone held it out to let her listen to the songs. "These remind me of big brother Sesshomaru don't you agree?" Sitara heard Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin, and Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert. Sitara's eyes widened as she said. "Oh they fit the him I used to know and can be used at the ball." Sesshomaru walked over and pulled Sitara against him. He heard the song Dance with the Devil and hummed a long as he pulled Sitara into a dance the song played over the speakers as he asked. "Is this one of the songs you listened to back then? Humans made this its quite catchy." Inuyasha's eyes widen at the song and said to Sesshomaru. "It sounds like you from the other time line Sesshomaru and that song is a clear warning not to anger you. Sota found this song at Sitara's request. She told him how you act to those you hate and he came up with quite a few songs easily. Sitara's songs are harder to find. A tear fell from Sitara's eye as she heard the sad song sung by Shontelle called Impossible which then she hid her face completely against Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his beloved Sitara. She smiled up at Sesshomaru then said quietly. "Sota that little brat he had to have known better than to play a song like that especially when others are around Including Inuyasha. You had stopped my tears you made me feel like I was not alone for once in my life back then. Now that's why I threw caution to the wind and took that leap that day when I ran to you the first time in tears and hugged you. From that day onward I was yours even after Kaede made me enter into that arranged marriage. For a woman from five hundred years in the future that was my own version of hell. No one decides my future for me at all I could no longer feel anything by that point. I remember telling you. 'I usually visit the hill or the well outside Kaede's village' Kaede knew that my heart was not in the arranged marriage and if anything it made the pain I suffered much worse. Do you know just how many times I caught myself from running to you and saying get me away from here?" Sesshomaru snorted as they continued dancing he said quietly. "I had noticed every month more light vanished from your eyes. Then I noticed you stopping yourself from running to me. If I had known it was that bad I'd have taken you away from there and made the humans forget all about you in that time line. But two of my best memories is of you dancing under the moonlight on that hill. Then of you dancing with me and giving me such a gift when I arrived in this era to pick you up." Sitara smiled innocently. "Whatever could you mean my love?"

Sesshomaru smiled softly then said. "You kissing me for the first time in front of your entire school it was your answer. I remember that clearly because you were so nervous but you managed to catch me off guard that time and I enjoyed it was very satisfying." Sitara blushed at the reminder then the song 'In The Air Tonight by Phil Collins' had started playing. Inuyasha had winced looking at Sesshomaru then looking down and Celestia kissed him lightly. Sitara smiled at Sesshomaru then she said. "I think Sota is getting his revenge on everyone." Next song that played was 'It Wasn't Me by Shaggy' causing Miroku to cough a lot at the song. Sango cracked her knuckles causing Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, Sitara, Celestia, Hojo, Inukimi, Inu no Taisho, Jewel, Skyla, Yoiyami, Kaylus, Serenity, Lucien, Rin, Ayame, and Rin's brothers to laugh at Miroku who just glared at Sota then said. "Sota that was so underhanded you are a very fitting little brother for Sitara you know and the devil himself Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru grabbed Sitara's bow and unleashed a sacred arrow hitting beside Miroku's head a hair away from hitting him. Miroku was sweating badly Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru you are still as scary as hell yet you can be gentle now that is a improvement." Celestia had lightly slapped Inuyasha then said. "Behave!" Inuyasha muttered. "Yes ma'am." Sitara smiled and took Sesshomaru's hand leading him outside and she flew into air putting a cloaking barrier over them as they then flew across the night sky. They flew into America staying in their mansion and a knock sounded on their door. A inu mother died on their front steps but she pushed her three infant daughters and son in their basket to Sitara as she said. "Please Lady Sitara my precious sister you knew that this would happen. I can no longer care for them their father has died tell them nothing of being given up upon my death. I now gave birth to them wounded on this property as I knew you would come my old friend. Midoriko you are her reincarnation so you knew my time was coming for we were bound strangely like that. The same very blood that flows in our veins you are my long lost twin. We can return home now that is good I want to be hugged by daddy and mama once more." The woman shoved another basket at Sesshomaru and Sitara as she said. "Midoriko- no Sitara uphold our ancient pact we who were born with the same genetic code. Who share a bond that is stronger than death of the ancient line both daughters of Solaria and Apollon."

Sesshomaru picked up the basket and tears fell from Sitara's eyes as she quietly said. "My other demon self I now shall resurrect you and heal you with no memories of your children or out first pact only you shall be my twin sister as we should have been. I'll honor that promise now sleep and heal yourself you who has traveled through time and space to be with me. I shall rename you Anastasia Kushinada one who rises from the ashes this shall be your true name." A light flashed and Anastasia opened her eyes leaving no traces of the dead inu demoness. "Anastasia now come home with us my sister you are not safe here I do not want to lose someone so dear to me ever again." Anastasia nodded at her eyes violet as well as said to Sitara. "I want to stay here no longer." Sitara cloaked them as they flew through the sky back to their castle, as they landed Anastasia quickly hid behind Sitara from Inu no Taisho. He immediately took the basket from his son and dashed inside they discussed the matter inside. "Basically dad Midoriko had a twin Anastasia here who is now Sitara's twin those four babies as well, Sitara's twin wished to finally be by her sister's side." Sesshomaru finished then Anastasia walked in her violet eyes were scared until she saw Sitara she then ran to her twin. Sitara hugged Anastasia closely as she smiled then said. "Anastasia this is Inu no Taisho our father in law and that man beside me is my mate Sesshomaru. Our adoptive parents also live here as well sister so you are safe from all harm." Inu no Taisho spoke up then. "Yes Anastasia you are safest here welcome home." Anastasia's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Inu no Taisho. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at his beloved mate's twin sister she was quite the polar opposite of his mate, but that meant she was way scarier when she was angered too. Now to find Anastasia a mate which will be rather difficult since she was just reborn into this life and considering they were twins. Sesshomaru spoke softly. "My love now what are we going too name those four inu children that became ours?" Sitara bit her lip as she replied. "I'll name the girls and you can name the boy? Maybe Celestia will take the four in herself that should make her happy as well. Will that work? Here are the ones I picked out for those girls." Elektra, Riona, Celena. What do you think? Each hold a special meaning."

Sesshomaru looked down at little girls as they cooed at him Sesshomaru smiled some then said. "Those names do indeed have meanings and seem to fit them well now it is time for that little prince over there will Cayden match the little girls?" Sitara nodded and Inu no Taisho watched the infant boy's eyes change to violet at the same time. Inu no Taisho called in Inukimi who squealed in delight as she saw the four infants then her golden gaze settled on Anastasia. Who looked exactly like Sitara herself she hid behind Sitara once again as Sitara spoke up. "My twin sister who we brought back from America she called to me and I quickly flew to her side where we took in these pups whose mother has sadly passed on." After Anastasia went to bed Sitara explained everything. "Anastasia is a inu demon and carries my bloodline yes before her old body gave out she gave birth to four children these little angels then died. I renamed her Anastasia causing her to resurrect a secret art that only I have the power to use along with her the pups could show up mine and Sesshomaru's if tests that is if I wished it are done that is how powerful me and Anastasia are together this was the pact I made as Midoriko. I suppose there is no need to keep looking like Kikyo in appearance now. I can use my original form do not be shocked I am reclaiming my old form I can now with Anastasia nearby." Sitara closed her eyes and muttered a line of a old spell light flashed through the room her violet eyes shinned she snapped her fingers to show them Midoriko's human appearance. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows as Sitara opened her eyes they were violet. She smiled at everyone with warmth and Sesshomaru said softly. "Nope you are not Kikyo she can not hold a candle to you. So the look of Kikyo was just a cover for when you got back your original appearance of Midoriko. I can see why you hid yourself from Miroku I would have to kill him."

Sitara smiled softly and she nodded. "I was cursed by humans to resemble Kikyo among other things so now that its broken I am free and so is Anastasia from that hateful woman Kikyo she cursed us in her first incarnation. This is why our children have violet eyes my love, they were showing their mother's lineage a old inu line. As I was born a inu demon, humans kidnapped me and sealed my demon form within me tricking me into killing other demons. Then one day I freed my imprisoned Azrael, my precious Azrael then came before me and told me the truth of my birth and unsealed my inu demoness form. I became hated by humans from then on out I swore never to fight ever again. I killed those who had deceived me and in the end died alone in battle. My sister arrived too late to resurrect me she cried for a hundred years Azrael was far too powerful then. I was reincarnated as Sitara that's why I could wield Tesseiga, among other things." Inu no Taisho whistled softly as his daughter in law who looked every inch the legendary priestess she claimed to be. Sitara changed back into her Inu demon form. Sesshomaru spoke up. "You said a ancient line of inu demon lost in time correct? That means your lineage is the last royal line of all the Inu the humans committed a great sin. But they paid for it when you reincarnated. For you have found your twin and family who is Azrael though?"

Sitara nodded and smiled Inuyasha came into the room and said softly. "Oh hell Sitara you are mad at me for pushing you into everything for thinking you were Kikyo's reincarnation? And Dad you said Azrael right never, ever say his name around me! As he is a terrifying dog demon he is called the angel of death and guard of Sitara he only listens to her." Sitara narrowed her eyes and Inuyasha ran out back out the door but Anastasia tripped Inuyasha then she said coldly. "Never compare my twin sister to that evil ass bitch who started all our troubles by kidnapping my twin as a infant and then sealing her demon self inside her and treating her like a servant." Inuyasha looked up at the cold voice and his eyes widened Anastasia continued her voice sending chills down his spine. "I am Sitara's twin sister Anastasia, you have hurt my sister I saw and felt everything you did and said. Celestia is a human descended from our inu lineage hence her eye color. And by the way when Sitara screams for Azrael the blood will rain down no doubt as he is our top legendary guard and he has chose my twin to serve he saw and felt what you did as well Inuyasha." Inuyasha quietly replied. "You will never forgive me I understand that, even Sitara has secrets huh?" Anastasia smiled coldly. "We promised to stay together once Sitara has reincarnated into who she is now." Sesshomaru watched his mate smile as she said. "Anastasia no baring your fangs just yet wait until you meet Miroku." Anastasia's eyes narrowed at the name then she smiled sweetly and hugged her sister. Inuyasha had blinked at the sudden change as soon as Sitara said that. Anastasia smiled then said. "My sister and I now have our original names we were supposed to have at birth if we had never been separated in the first place and soon Azrael will appear." Sitara took Sesshomaru's hand and walked out of the room the little infants floating behind her as they walked up the stairs. Sitara yawned softly and was carried by Sesshomaru up to their room Celestia took in Elektra, Riona, Celena and Cayden, Celestia loved them with all her heart and soul and took them to their lands. Sesshomaru then pulled her against him as he had been fake sleeping waiting for a chance to grab her as he kissed his blushing mate back smiling. "Sitara, my love, my mate, my star it would have been customary to pick you out a inu demoness name but it turned out you already had a fitting one from the beginning. You have given me the stars and so much more you gave me four stars, Lucien, Serenity, Skyla, Jewel. Four of the brightest shining stars."

Sitara blushed at his comment and looked down Sitara dressed then watched Sesshomaru dress. Sitara hummed softly to dance with the devil remembering the tune she said to Sesshomaru. "You broke Kikyo's curse on me and allowed me to remember my former life, you are the reason why I awakened as Midoriko 'I' responded to you and you alone. My wish to protect you even from Inuyasha and Midoriko started moving when I pulled the sword. You caused me and her to become one entity our desire to protect the man I love when I changed the time line. I had fully awakened and that allowed me to prevent everyone from forgetting me if they cared for me they never forgot. You are my most beloved Sesshomaru never doubt that." Sitara thought she had better get ready to take her twin for a walk with her though the woods and into town. Sesshomaru and the kids were coming to of course along with Kaylus and Yoiyami. Sitara and Sesshomaru walked out of their room, Jewel and Skyla followed them as did Serenity and Lucien. Anastasia smiled at Sitara and ran to her hugging her then her nieces and nephews then said. "I am home at last with my twin now the unrelenting pain has stopped." Lucien and Jewel stayed close to their aunt Anastasia at their father's request. Sitara laced her fingers through Sesshomaru's and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they had walked through the town itself. Everyone looking curiously at them Sesshomaru spoke softly. "The town is doing well so far wouldn't you say my mate look all around us from a uninhabited country to this within a mere few years is down right amazing. No one knows our faces outside of the castle guards and a select circle of those we trust." Sitara flew up into the sky and Sesshomaru then Anastasia followed. Sesshomaru said to Lucien and Jewel. "Take your aunt to the castle, stay near your grandpa and uncle Sota now go." Lucien and Jewel nodded and Serenity said. "If you need us mother we will come later if you call." They teleported back to the castle Sitara said softly. "It's time for me to visit my home isn't it Anastasia?" Anastasia replied. "You knew that you would eventually go there with your mate didn't you Sitara you knew everything all along. I shall follow my older twin sister to our birth home only I can not yet set foot in there as you well know only you and Sesshomaru may to complete that old task." Sesshomaru's hand around his mate's waist remained as they had flew a bright light engulfed their entire country and when they opened their eyes they were in an unfamiliar wooded area Sitara caught her breathe and hugged Sesshomaru tightly Anastasia smiled some as she said.

"Our dimensions have merged Sitara with that of our own." A devastatingly handsome Inu man with violet eyes caught his breathe as he said. "My little star of a daughter is that you there have you returned to us after so many centuries we separated ourselves from the world in general now you are home it is safe Sitara. I am your dad now who is this golden eyed male beside you now? Is he your choice my little pup?" Sitara said softly. "Father it really is you this scent and aura it is truly you!" Sitara leaned into Sesshomaru he just raised an eyebrow but smiled. "This male is who I waited for in the other world for he awakened me when I was reincarnated. He saved me so in turn I saved his beloved father his name is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smiled then he bowed low. "Its a pleasure to meet you thank you for bringing our country here you shall soon meet your grandchildren. You are indeed her father this incomparable aura and the very same smile as my beloved Sitara its good to finally meet you here." Sitara's father stepped into the light and spoke softly. "I am called Apollon the father to Anastasia, Apollo, Leo and Sitara, you are welcomed within our family." Inu no Taisho appeared along with Inukimi and Lucien, Serenity her mate to be Kaylus, Jewel, Skyla and her mate Yoiyami. Sesshomaru smiled at Sitara. Inu no Taisho smiled some at Apollon and bowed low. "I am Sesshomaru's dad and this is my mate beside me Inukimi your daughter is the reason I am alive now to save my sons and raise them."

Lucien stepped forward as well as Serenity and Jewel and Skyla. Apollon caught his breathe at seeing his older grand pups as he said. "I am your grandfather I am called Apollon, You must be Lucien, and Serenity then Jewel and Skyla. I can tell my daughter has did well in naming you they suit you, Lucien you always surpass all expectations. Serenity my serene yet reckless granddaughter, Jewel who is the most grounded, and Skyla who is a strategic genius. I was always watching you kids and protecting you, Had I met Naraku he'd have not lived I had even saw Inuyasha slash my star's right arm but that was not his fault he was possessed. I know I saw everything including my daughter first meeting with Sesshomaru yet not being able to harm him. She never would have been able to when a female of our line finds her mate she can not harm them in any way." Lucien, Serenity, Jewel, and Skyla ran to Apollon with tears in their eyes crying "grandpa" taking turns ratting Inuyasha and Miroku out. Inu no Taisho felt sympathy for Miroku and his younger son. Then Sota came from out of the shadows asking hesitantly. "Big sister Sitara is it safe? Where are we our castle and country got bigger, there was light then I remember hearing a man say your name." Apollon watched Sota cling to Sitara even though he was a adult he seemed scared, he walked up to Apollon as he asked. "Who in the world are you? You feel familiar to me like I should know you but who are you?" Sitara stepped forward and spoke. "Dad this is my little brother Sota the Higurashi family who raised us were killed by humans by accident supposedly. Sota has been with me in two different time lines." Apollon smiled at Sota and said. "Think of me as your father okay young man you are safer here than anywhere else."

Sota just nodded as he said. "Okay but Taisho has raised me like his second son hence I call him Inu-papa you will be my dad then I would like that a lot. But a perverted wolf was after sister though dad -speak of the devil and he shall appear- dad meet Koga he always flirts with Sitara." Koga walked out of the woods and Sesshomaru held Sitara in his arms as he said to Koga and Lucien, Serenity, Jewel and Skyla said in unison after their father had said softly. "Welcome Koga." They said. "Not you wolf boy you may not survive this time around if you flirt with our mother." Koga snorted then noticed Anastasia who had hid behind Apollon then she said. "Damn wolf boy stay clear of me and my sister." Koga said softly. "Hello Sitara you are as beautiful as ever who is the other dude beside you and your scary ass mate he looks like you slightly but the woman behind him is your twin is she?" Apollon's eye twitched as Koga smiled at Apollon. "Hit a nerve did I?" Inu no Taisho spoke up. "Koga that is Sitara's real dad and you are really pissing him off it would appear." Koga looked back and forth between Sitara and Apollon then said. "Oh hell I screwed up didn't I?" Lucien, Serenity, Jewel, and Skyla said coldly. "You think you screwed up he will kill your ass and we will laugh." Apollon spoke quietly but everyone shivered in fear. "A mere wolf dares to talk to my daughters, my son and my grand kids with such disrespect. I should just give you capital punishment for such offenses, talking to them that way again and your head will fly from your body without any warning. Or I'll hand you over to my mate now that's a fate worse than death." A stunning woman with violet eyes came out of the shadows and spoke softly. "'A fate worse than death' huh well my beloved Apollon I agree with you there in this small wolf's case. I can think of a million worse punishments fitting to what he said about my babies, my grand babies I am Solaria mother of Sitara and Anastasia, Leo, and Apollo. Nice to meet you all and as for you Koga that mouth of yours will get you killed here without warning." Koga had paled and backed up Solaria was soon surrounded by Jewel, Lucien, Skyla and Serenity who were yelling. "You go grandma."

Anastasia screamed then she hid behind Sitara glaring holding her ass protectively. Sitara and Anastasia stiffened at the same time then Sitara balled up her hand in a fist then punched Miroku hard knocking him onto his ass. Where he landed in front of Sitara's father who glared down at Miroku as well as Sesshomaru his hand on the hilt of his sword as if he might be itching to use it. Lucien, Serenity, Jewel, and Skyla had scared arrows notched on their bows aimed at Miroku. All ready to hit him with them as they said in unison. "You lecherous damn monk what have we told you about touching our mother and sisters and aunts? Stupid monk your dead, Uncle Sota he is yours and grandpa and grandma's!" Sota, Solaria, and Apollon then smirked coldly and Miroku started sweating badly as Apollon said. "Oh my grand pups have mentioned you so did Sota your so dead now touching my beloved daughters time to meet your maker." Sota piped up. "Big sister Sango Miroku is being a lecher to my big sisters again he is scaring me!" Sango came in and dragged Miroku away then patted Sota's head then said. "You are such a sweet boy I'll kill the bad monk for everyone." Miroku could be heard screaming in the distance. Solaria ran over as she saw her beloved daughter and her new son in law she smiled then asked Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru and welcome to this old family, since my daughter chose you must be able to stand by her side with ease."

Sesshomaru smiled at his mother in law he said. "They have been wondering when they would get to finally meet you and father." Solaria laughed then she said. "Lucien, Serenity, Skyla and Jewel such very fitting names for my eldest grand kids they speak of such power and such pride I wish to know of what all they have accomplished in their lives so far!" Apollon chuckled then he smiled. Sesshomaru smiled at Sitara and pulled her close as Inuyasha then came out of the darkness with Celestia. Their four kids were following behind Inuyasha clinging onto his sleeves. Apollon and Solaria said softly. "Time to return home to celebrate everyone is invited and Inuyasha I look forward to talking with you later and Sesshomaru I approve of you for my star princess." Celestia whistled lowly and Inuyasha then had a major chill down his spine. That man with the violet eyes scared the hell out of him but he followed after his dad and asked him. "Who the hell was that scary ass man? The one who sent chills down my spine?" Inu no Taisho chuckled as he said. "That was Sitara's beloved father they finally have been reunited and our empire was brought over here because of his daughter who called it home. Even the cursed well was brought over Apollon sure dotes on his daughters but he scares me even yet you are someone he wanted to meet. I can not stop him son he is more powerful than me even that is a fact." Back at the empire of the ancient Inu the maids were preparing Sitara for her first night home with Sesshomaru and they gave her a strange herb then they gave Sesshomaru the same herb they gave her then locked them in a room together Sitara tried to get up and growled and said in another growl. "Those assholes are so dead doing this to us of all the things. I knew this would happen I now need to keep away from you love before anything happens I'll not fall into their trap and bite or be bitten they want us to combine our bloodlines as this is tradition one that I feared like no tomorrow."

Sitara tried to move away but Sesshomaru caught her and he pulled her against him with surprising strength his eyes glowing in the dark room. "Explain this in detail so I'll know the whole meaning please my love?" Sitara sighed and tried to speak calmly but was quite distracted by the fact that she was now in her mate's lap. "It means a bond stronger than life or death, when one of us dies we both do. It means you will be the ruler here as well as have abilities like mine, your eyes would be violet. Its a literal combining of blood in a very ancient ceremony that works like invisible threads tying us to each other you could know my location and I could know yours with just a thought. Its only done once but increases our powers and its the ultimate commitment my love. I would never wish anything on you that you did not want." Sesshomaru chuckled as he said. "Well if I wanted it would you choose this path with me? Would you give into that need your feeling and trying to hide your glowing eyes say you are fighting it for me but do not. I want this or I would have never eaten that herb they gave me by choice." Sitara nodded then put a soundproof barrier up around them for the rest of the night. The next day Apollon sneaked in the room they were locked in to see Sitara asleep against Sesshomaru's chest. Sitara opened her eyes notched her bow and aimed a arrow at her father growling softly. "Father of all the underhanded tricks you could pull you gave me a herb so I'll not fight my nature when it comes to my mate. He agreed so I'll not kill you so as for punishment you and mother are to watch your grand pups. But be warned they are scary when angered, and as for Kaylus and Yoiyami just please do not do this with them." Sesshomaru's now violet eyes then narrowed in annoyance they then went back to gold as he said. "Never in a million years shall my daughters Serenity and Skyla be put through this those men say they want to be mates my daughters but they are not worthy far from it." Apollon nodded in complete agreement. "They flirted with other Inu women I'll dissolve their claims to Serenity and Skyla then throw my grand kids a big ball to celebrate their return home. With their mother, aunts, uncles, and their beloved father and family."

Sesshomaru got up and pulled Sitara up to her feet keeping her close to him. "Dad I am hungry do you have anything good those human schools were nasty as hell to eat at as there is no food at our castle considered to be suitable for a Inu. Then Sesshomaru's taste in food is similar too mine daddy please?" Sitara had asked, Apollon sighed and said. "Anything for you my pup here is some food I had brought for the both of you." Apollon held out two pates and watched his daughter's eyes light up as she eats it she said. "Daddy makes the best food, I know my father's cooking this is dad's cooking Sesshomaru its good." Sesshomaru took a bite and smiled himself as he said. "My love I can tell its his cooking too its strange Father go train Sota and a man named Hojo. They have surpassed me and my dad and Sitara refuses to teach them all she knows." Apollon smirked. "Sota will love me then I show no mercy like my daughter I also would love to see you two train together so I can see just what my grand pups mean. and three little pups named Rin, Ayame, and Shippo came looking for you two." Shippo came running in the door Shippo. "Wahhh- Mother! Inuyasha is being mean to me again save me! Mother who is this man I know who Sesshomaru is but cool Sesshomaru your eyes are like mother's now. Who is that man over there is he friendly and not mean like Inuyasha is to me?" Shippo then walked over to Apollon then looked back and forth between him and Sitara his eyes flashed violet as he then said happily. "I get it he is your dad right?" Sitara nodded. "In that case can you get Inuyasha for me he always made my mother cry and upset her a lot he picks on me to because I am smaller than him." Apollon growled lightly then picked Shippo up and put Shippo on his shoulder stomping out of the room as he said. "Inuyasha needs major Spartan training for the next thousand years it would appear!" Sitara hid behind Sesshomaru and shuddered. "Love your little brother just pissed of the devil himself Spartan training huh that training may just kill Inuyasha. The upside is that Inuyasha will be unstoppable if the training in itself does not kill him first."

Sesshomaru looked surprised at the type of training she described and shuddered as well. Ayame just stared at where Apollon stood as did Rin. Ayame said. "I vote I become his daughter because he is the type of dad I always needed." Rin smiled Sesshomaru walked out the door beside Sitara. She had not been kidding he saw in her mind what Spartan training was and he can even feel her heartbeat her very breathe as if it was his own he smiled. So his beloved mate sometimes got distracted when she was in his lap or when he was close to her that info could be used later when he needed it. She felt genuine affection for his parents and his family well Inuyasha she wanted to kill most days. Celestia was her sister as far as she was concerned. His Sitara had a quick and strategic mind. Sitara hid her face on his shoulder then she said. "Your learning at a rapid pace from what I know and feel as well. Now dad must have underestimated you my love just stay in the back of my mind at all times never leave that's what feels right to me." Sesshomaru did not want to leave her mind either it messed with him just then he heard Apollon's voice in Sitara's head. 'Sitara come here at once I must see how well you are able to fight with your beloved mate by your side to judge where it needs improvement.' Sitara replied back. 'Dad give Sesshomaru credit he is able to keep up with me and he surpassed his father Inu no Taisho. I swear I'll tell mom that your making fun of her favorite son in law. Apollon said in return. 'Child of mine please do not tell your mom she will bust my ass over it and I need to gauge his skill before I can hand everything over to him and you know it. As your older children are very excellent fighters, you did well both you and Sesshomaru I know your there son. Sesshomaru took Sitara's hand and teleported them into the training ground with his father in law in it Sesshomaru said out loud. "If you saw everything then you know I mean what I say I terrify demons and humans alike because they can not kill me at all. but I'll show you our true potential Sitara do not hold back he even went so far as to summon demon hordes for us." Sitara smiled down at her dad and jumped down with Sesshomaru holding her he put her down. Sesshomaru smiled as he closed his eyes then opened them pulling out the sword Sitara had specially made for him 10 years ago and channeled his power into it. Sitara then grabbed his free hand and moved with him out of the first strike. Apollon stared they looked liked they were dancing but he then saw Sesshomaru's cold smile as he cut through his foes. Sitara drew her sword and stood beside Sesshomaru they swung their swords at the exact same time causing a bright blue light to appear. The demon hordes then vanished Sesshomaru's violet eyes glowed strangely at Apollon as he held Sitara close. He then vanished into thin air Sitara snuggled against her beloved as they landed on the ground, Lucien, Serenity, Jewel and Skyla hugged them tightly. then Sitara smiled at Sesshomaru, as Ayame and Rin came out to join them. Solaria said softly. "Look at that beautiful aura shinning around my daughter and son in law its like the light of creation, it creates good things wouldn't you say Apollon." Apollon replied. "Yes it is very astounding our daughter chose one who's name means 'destruction of life' and yet she is the stars themselves they create new life for all they are more powerful than we dared to ever hope Sitara especially. Sesshomaru seems a quick study too so he will learn fast enough will they create us a whole new world for those she loves as the prophecy states? We will have to wait and see."

Inu no Taisho came up beside Apollon then he asked. "They can create things? Oh Sitara created that country that she treasures with the Shikon jewel. This is what I expected of her she can do a lot more if she and my son desire it. She would create a new world for everyone she is that kind, oh I brought you a present!" Inu no Taisho moved aside to reveal the ones who had kidnapped and used his daughter then had her killed. "Why Taisho you shouldn't have I have waited so long to get my hands on these pitiful right people here. Even the one called Kikyo here as well. Taisho watch this. Hey Solaria these are the ones who hurt your baby Sitara and stole her then killed and cursed her." Solaria grinned then dragged them down a flight of stairs that vanished instantly. Inu no Taisho shuddered. "I do not feel one iota of sympathy for them, you do not screw with a Inu mother's pup. That's just a flat out fact isn't that right Inukimi would you like it if someone tried something on Sesshomaru?" Inukimi's eyes narrowed as she said happily. "They would suffer for the rest of eternity." Apollon whistled softly Sesshomaru's mom was a real piece of work. Sesshomaru and Sitara came forward after discussing something among themselves Lucien and Serenity tugged on Apollon's hands. "Teach us fighting more grandpa please? Your the only one who can keep up with us besides mom and dad." Skyla and Jewel grabbed Inu no Taisho and pulled him to the training grounds as well. "All of us want both our grandpas to train us at the same time, Mom and dad has already said yes already so please Grandpa Taisho and Grandpa Apollon?" All four then said in unison Inu no Taisho and Apollon smiled and replied. "Alright we will teamwork train you kids." They disappeared in the direction of the training grounds then Rin and Ayame ran up to Inukimi smiling and asked her. "Can you teach us how to use pretty elegant fighting moves please?" Inukimi smiled and nodded then said. "Yes lets head to the second training grounds now." They went the opposite direction of Inu no Taisho and Inuyasha whistled softly and came up to Sesshomaru and Sitara then said. "Your plotting something and me and Celestia want in. Please Sitara let me in on this one plot. I know I never tried to be kind to you before but please."


	6. Maids Who Attack Without Warning

Sitara sighed she then said. "Wait until tonight its phase one of the plot, just keep your head attached to your body tonight and your in. No angering my father at all in other words. Your dad is a mere pup compared to my dad. I'll get him to accept Celestia into the family that means your screwed if you mess up with her. Phase two happens after you get put through 'that' I am lucky that's over though damn maids, such a devious lot.." Sesshomaru coughed as he saw some images detailed dancing in his mate's mind of that night in her head, a night of loving and fun afterwards he whispered in her ear. "You are going to get it Sitara just you wait you know that was not fair at all you have become such trouble and now are you satisfied with yourself that you did that?" Inuyasha's his eyebrows rose then he noticed his brother's eyes. "Sesshomaru I am not going to ask what just went on between you two but your eyes match Sitara's now care to explain that phenomenon please?" Sesshomaru coughed again as she dangled the pictures in his mind this time then said. "You will find out when the maids come for your ass little brother you will twitch. Sitara that's it your in trouble you little priestess."

Sitara snickered and teleported with him to their room where Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief and chuckled. "You just wanted me didn't you so you figured teasing me will work knowing I like to keep my composure? Well my love come here right now." Sitara ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her hard. It was later on late that evening when they came out meeting Apollon downstairs. Sitara spoke up then. "Father Celestia has no family as I turned her into a Inu with our lineage you saw so you know what we went through right daddy. She needs a father so does Ayame both are like good sisters to me can we make it official daddy they asked me about it because they wished for it now isn't that right Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru stepped forward as he spoke softly. "Yes father its true both women need protection and a family and have been loyal to Sitara utterly Ayame even needs protection from that wolf pup Koga even. Celestia's human parents passed on and she only has Sitara now in the way of family plus you can train her and her mate is Inuyasha so he will then be under your jurisdiction." Apollon smiled softly then he chuckled as he said. "Damn a boy after my own heart you are my favorite son now very well then Solaria! Would you like Ayame and Celestia as daughters officially?" Solaria appeared a smile on her face. "Of course I would I love those two young women also I heard they had no family besides our star. So its only right we take them in ourselves." Apollon nodded and Sitara said. "Ayame, Celestia come on out would you I can sense you both." They both walked to Apollon and Solaria shyly until they opened their arms. Then Ayame ran to Apollon and Celestia ran to Solaria they both were sniffling Apollon smiled as he said. "We had everything prepared for you two go ahead and drink both glasses on that table over there. Celestia drank hers and wrinkled her nose Ayame did the same then they passed out Apollon caught them both and said. "Solaria shine a beam of moonlight on them my sun."

She opened the window near her while Sitara and Sesshomaru were watching. Ayame and Celestia's features then had changed to match Sitara and Anastasia's and Solaria's and Apollon's they opened their eyes and yawned. Sitara held out both hands for Ayame and Celestia they took her hands pulling themselves up. Then Apollon said. "I already did the same with Sota." Sesshomaru looked at Ayame and Celestia and said. "What was it those human men used to refer to Sitara and Celestia as? Oh yea the twin goddesses now there will be two more for them to ogle over Anastasia and Ayame." Sesshomaru saw Apollon's eye twitch slightly. Celestia ran over to Inuyasha then she said. "Guess who?" Inuyasha's eyes widened as he said. "Celestia is that you?" Apollon then stalked across the room and smacked Inuyasha in the head. "You do not yet have my approval to go near my daughter Celestia pup." Inuyasha asked Apollon a question. "What do the sneaky maids do that made my brother cough so much?" Apollon's eye twitched more as he said. "Your referring to 'that' are you well get my approval and find out if you dare to I might kill you beforehand though because its a ritual a very special one." Sitara piped up happily. "Abduction 101 is what I call it dad." Sesshomaru saw the images in his head at the phrase and coughed causing Apollon to in turn raise an eyebrow and Solaria to laugh. "Father was Sitara always this much of a troublemaker?" Apollon chuckled. "Only for you would she ever cause trouble I take it she still bears a grudge against those very sneaky maids for locking her in 'that' room?" Sesshomaru nods then he said. "Oh she does she threatened to kill them all and called it underhanded as hell. This Sesshomaru thinks they are way to brave." Solaria coughed as she said. "Boys stop now do not ruin it or they will now expect it damn it." Sitara smiled. "Dad Inuyasha and Celestia are next please I indeed want him to be tormented by my sister daily please daddy, mommy?" Sesshomaru said softly looking away. "Okay everyone goodnight I'll make a quick exit here." But Sesshomaru said in his head to Apollon. 'Make sure that brat can not get out father he is very tricky this can be a form of punishment for him Celestia knows of his crimes against Sitara. So she will help out. Not the true bond that Sitara and I have though but a temporary herbal mix.' Apollon replied 'oh okay punishment it is then.' Apollon spoke up. "As you wish Sitara now off to bed with you two you must be exhausted from today's training."

Inuyasha had started getting suspicious when Celestia nodded at her dad then yawned. "Inuyasha I am sleepy as well lets get ready for bed." Sesshomaru and Sitara vanished into their room then Sesshomaru kissed her softly feeling her arms go around his neck he smiled and kissed her again. He heard Inuyasha's, 'what the hell are you guys doing here' then 'let me out you assholes' and finally it went quiet. Sitara and Sesshomaru spent the night loving each other the next afternoon Inuyasha opened their bedroom door to Sitara curled up against Sesshomaru. Sitara then yawned and woke up yelling in her head. 'Sesshomaru! Help your brother is in our room staring at me!' Inuyasha winced at the scream in his head and said out loud. "Are you trying to get me slaughtered although he looks harmless right now. That was a dirty underhanded trick Sitara those maids need to die though your dad tormented me outside the door he has a cruel streak in him." Sesshomaru woke up and grabbed his sword causing Inuyasha to back up. "Celestia will kick my ass for this I know it she is a terrifying woman herself. Well hello you underhanded asshole rise and shine." Sesshomaru stretched and he chuckled as Lucien and Jewel came in twitching with their hands on their bows and swords. Inuyasha held up his hands in surrender and said. "Calm down nephews I mean no harm I promise. Damn these kids of yours though Sesshomaru, very few people do they allow near their beloved parents. They kill anyone who they think will betray you guys that Akatsuki guy was one of them he smarted off and told them. 'I nearly drowned your mother but I spared her life so be grateful to me'. Oh boy that guy died and they gave him to Apollon as a present after reviving him with a big sign that had read. 'Hi there I tried to drown your daughter Sitara be grateful' painted on his shirt." Sesshomaru then laughed as he said. "Jewel, Lucien, Serenity and Skyla good job on giving Akatsuki Torhu to your grandpa Apollon and your grandma Solaria, as that was the perfect punishment."

Sesshomaru touched Sitara's right arm where the scar would have been. "You are lucky she got a new body and was reborn again Inuyasha or I'd have killed you. If had Apollon ever seen it you would ended up like Kikyo and have been tortured by Apollon himself instead of Solaria. I would not go in there, if not for Kikyo our dad would not have died in the first place Inuyasha also she caused your mom to get captured by those humans. She caused it all." Inuyasha's eyes widened as he had looked to Sitara who nodded then she said. "All to curse me and ensure I never regain my real form or my family or my beloved mate you were tricked. She sent Magasuhi who had killed me in my former life and tried to put me with you and I knew deep down it was not right I could not call you 'husband of mine' ever. I spent my time with Sesshomaru when you were off seeing Kikyo, that's how I noticed he was my mate in the first place. Everything screamed at me all those times you fought with him to go with him to be with him to give him the Tetsseiga. I could not hurt him that's how 'Midoriko' started to awaken from her slumber the closer I got to him and the more time. I spent with him the more I awakened yet you called me a 'reincarnation of Kikyo' that year we were married I nearly died who brought me back from the brink was Sesshomaru. Kaede was guilty for marrying me to you when I told her with Sesshomaru holding me in his arms 'Inuyasha is not my mate I will not marry him it will disgrace my family line to do so.' Kaede said. 'Too bad because this is going to happen kill yourself if you must child' I yelled. 'I am Midoriko's reincarnation not Kikyo's' That stopped Kaede. Sesshomaru heard that he even heard me say I was not human that I was Inu like Sesshomaru himself. She backed away as she then said. 'Kikyo you have done something very unforgivable and sinful now. As this child must fix what you have taken from these brothers.' Later on that day I got pulled down the well by a shadow of Kaede showing me where to go then I guided you to your father's last battle. Where we saved him I told Sesshomaru himself not to forget me and went through all the motions before my new life with Sesshomaru started." Sesshomaru spoke up then. "Inuyasha, Sitara cursed Kikyo with a body that does not age nor does she bleed. Until Sitara decides otherwise this is her punishment for ruining our lives little brother now do you understand?"

Inuyasha looked at Sitara then at Sesshomaru as he said. "Now I fully understand my sins and what Kikyo did. No wonder Apollon wants me to die a million slow deaths with his harsh Spartan training. I hurt you Sitara at one point you did love me but Sesshomaru was there for you. He even supported you when I did not I was a blissfully ignorant fool then now what was your plot. I want to hear it because I had to an embarrassing night last night so I have a right you manipulative woman." Sitara looked at Sesshomaru smirked then told Inuyasha Sitara's plan. "Sitara and I plan to 'create a new world' that connects to the human world. Through the Higurashi Shrine and through the old western lands and Sitara's high school. It will be a new planet for us to live on with other demons and humans alike a coexistence which is what Sitara and I had discussed last night." Inuyasha snorted as he said. "You 'discussed' it my ass you guys were.." Inuyasha trailed off looking at the four pairs of innocent eyes looking up at him curiously and he started to cough. Sitara said giggling. "Oh goodness love your cough is contagious." Sesshomaru hugged her against him tightly. "Sitara behave his mate is causing him grief judging by how red his face is." Inu no Taisho came in with a camera in his hands taking pictures of Inuyasha's face a evil look on his face. "Sesshomaru explain to me why when I mention maids or 'abduction 101' Apollon starts coughing now you and Inuyasha are. Wait I want to see it for myself." Apollon came in grinning and held out his arms, as he said. "Lucien and Jewel now listen please grandpa needs to talk to your mamma and daddy." They nodded and ran out the door. "Taisho its a ritual that makes the said mated pair stronger than hell, the maids will visit you tonight do not run its utterly useless they are superior fighters you know." Sesshomaru covered his ears as he said. "I'll be sleeping in a soundproof bubble then. You too Inuyasha want to sleep over with us in here with Celestia?"

Inuyasha had then nodded and Celestia pounced on Sitara squealing happily. Night then came they heard Inu no Taisho say. 'what the hell what did you give me you damn maids' Sesshomaru put up a soundproof bubble to coat his walls Inuyasha shuddered at the word 'maids' as he said. "They then threw me in there without clothing you know." Celestia laughed. Sitara snorted and so did Sesshomaru as they had put up a divider in Sesshomaru and Sitara's room the next morning they found Anastasia, Ayame, Sota, Shippo, Jewel, Skyla, Serenity and Lucien sleeping in their room as well. Inu no Taisho opened Sesshomaru and Sitara's room with Apollon, Inukimi and Solaria following him. As they had sneaked in their eyes widened as they saw Lucien and Serenity huddled together and Jewel and Skyla huddled together snuggled in bed with Sesshomaru and Sitara Anastasia was curled up at the foot of their bed even as well as Ayame. It was a very packed room but they slept so peacefully until Apollon saw a arrow fly by his head. He saw Lucien and Jewel with their bows ready and arrows notched looking at them suspiciously as hell. "We were resting in the safety zone you know we all were dad made this room 'maid proof' as well as mom, are you friends or foes?" Inuyasha then snorted as did Celestia. Sesshomaru chuckled and Sitara giggled along with Anastasia and Ayame, Shippo popped his head out from under the covers. Sota got up from his resting place grabbed his bow and notching a arrow looking warily at his father. Serenity and Skyla notched their bows with arrows as well Inu no Taisho said softly. "We have been ambushed thoroughly here Apollon these are Sesshomaru's and Sitara's kids we were walking into a trap in the first place but Sota is on their side as well as Anastasia, Ayame, Inuyasha, Sitara, and Sesshomaru and Celestia we were beat at our own game and they look like they are ready to kill us if we mention those 'maids' at all." The bows pointed at Inu no Taisho instantly with looks of distrust to both Apollon and Solaria, Inukimi and Inu no Taisho. Apollon whistled softly these grand pups and pups of his were clever as foxes and quick witted. He and his mate Solaria, Inu no Taisho and Inukimi held their hands up in surrender very quickly. Sitara asked something. "Mom? Dad can you Father and mother watch Celestia's pups for the day while me and Sesshomaru, Anastasia, Lucien, Serenity, Skyla, Jewel and Inuyasha and Celestia and Ayame have a errand to take care of in the human world a very important one."

Taisho, Kimi, Apollon and Solaria nodded Solaria grabbed Celena, Taisho grabbed Riona, Kimi grabbed Cayden, Apollon grabbed Elektra and did not question her word after they left Sesshomaru teleported them to Higurashi Shrine. Then there was a bright blue glow starting they head to their old western castle. The bright blue light got bigger as they hit their properties around the world it soon engulfs the world and begins a process called 'Creation of life itself'. They then stood on the new planet bringing over certain humans to the new world when Sitara and Sesshomaru held hands. Then Sitara's birthplace appeared before her eyes her dad and mom looked around at the new area. Sitara waved her hand and a young Kaede appeared along with her small village then a few hundred miles away. They brought over the Slayer's village putting it near the coast along with Midoriko's cave then about 2000 feet away. They placed their country's castle then placed the village along with the estates from their country carefully placing them. While Anastasia added plant life and woods Inuyasha and Celestia added the seasons Lucien and Serenity added the land animals. Skyla and Jewel added the animals that swam in the sea and flew in the air. Ayame added humans and demons alike picking those that have had a friendly connection to Sitara in the past and she brought over the thunder demon girl for Shippo. She brought over Shippo's clan and the thunder demon clan then Sitara kissed Sesshomaru in the middle of everyone. Drawing shocked gasps as from the villagers from Kaede's village as she added the last touch the stars and the weather. The changing of night and day she made the humans age slower with longer lifespans. Sesshomaru smiled as he noticed the difference in those around him Sitara waved her hand changing Miroku back into a human with the same lifespan as every other human around him. Kaede walked up to Sitara as she then said "Is it ye child who made this paradise for us all? Is it really ye who Kikyo sinned against and my look it is Lord Sesshomaru himself well hello again my lord."

Sitara waved her hand and the Western Lands castle appeared right before Inu no Taisho's eyes. After having given each noble their own country to rule over with demon and human citizens alike in them. Sitara hugged a now immortal Kaede as she said. "Welcome home Kaede Sesshomaru and I had this planned for everyone as a special thanks. Apollon came over he bowed to Kaede, as he said. "Thank you for returning my pup Sitara to me your sister had people steal her from me then have her killed by a demon. Priestess Kaede I am the former Inu Emperor Apollon the current Emperor is Sesshomaru his mate my daughter Sitara is his empress is now formally official. Sesshomaru bows low as his hair changes to a pure white. Then his clothes change to a red and gold themed sun and moon Sitara found herself in a matching Kimono. Other Inu demons appeared before them and bowed low a male named Sarion walked up to Serenity as he smiled then asked Sesshomaru. "Sir are you this woman's father? I am called Sarion I have been looking for a mate but never found heard your daughter singing one day. I am the current lord of the western empire and I wish to take your daughter back as my lady if I may?" Sesshomaru whistled at Apollon as he said. "I am her father but her grandfather Apollon is old fashioned as hell. As he will wish to test you so will her other grandpa the lord of the northern empire so be on your toes young man her name is Serenity. She is my oldest daughter she has a twin named Lucien who will follow her with you." Sarion perked up. "My sister is talking to a violet eyed Inu over here and blushing is that your oldest son and Serenity's twin?" Sesshomaru nodded. "That he is beware of the maids my daughter knows bow and sword skills so do not belittle her let her fight in battle beside you."

Sarion saw Serenity shudder at the mention of the maids and held her protectively as he said. "I will see what you mean I fear I will get to know Serenity slowly and court her as she deserves since she is a princess." Lucien walked over to his dad as he then smiled. "Dad this is Lena she is that man's sister I believe their aura's are similar. I'll go face the maid test even though I doubt I can stand it I'll want to kill grandfather for his underhanded ways. The next morning Lena and Lucien walked out of the castle of Inu holding a shuddering Lena tightly as she said. "Those maids need to die at we are mates now at least aren't we Lucien?" Lucien nodded as he smiled at Lena as he said. "I remember dad and mom cussing about the maids to as well as grandpa Taisho, and uncle Inuyasha." Sarion came forward then asked. "What the hell happened to you Lucien? You look like you were abducted by maids and locked in a room... You were weren't you damn your dad was not lying about those insane maids then huh." Lucien shook his head. "No my dad was not he is always serious anyhow how did your meeting go with my two grandpas Apollon and inu no Taisho?" Sarion's eyes widened as he remembered Serenity's dad's name then he asked softly. "Is your dad the Lord Sesshomaru that scary ass demon from hell son of Inu no Taisho the very great dog general? Ah hell they are my two idols one is Serenity's dad the other is her grandfather. Talk about famous ass family Lucien your dad and grandpa are legendary but what is your mom's name was it Sitara? I believe not the legendary priestess is she the one who killed Naraku with a single sacred arrow?" Lucien nodded. "Yup that's my mom." Sarion then flinched as he said. "I am lucky she did not purify me for going near her oldest daughter then one scary lady talk about family legends yours are bogeymen to all demons. Your grandfathers accept me but they say I must train under them as well." Lucien smirked. "Have fun Serenity and I were trained by our mother therefore no one else is needed to train us now. My mother outranks both grandpa Apollon and grandpa Taisho in fighting ability she always pairs up with father though. Hence why no one can defeat them they are unstoppable as they made this world for all of us inu and other demons to live in peace with humans. That's mother and father's dream they did this for all of us who need a home."


	7. The Return Of Azrael Just Who Is He?

Sarion's eyes widened as he looked at this beautiful world. "Your parents are very superior in everything it appears they built this out of nothing for all of those without a home in the human world or the Feudal Era. I am very proud to call them my family. Do we have to face the maids tonight." Lucien had nodded as Apollon waved Sarion and Serenity over leading them into the house. The next morning Sarion was rubbing his head muttering about the damn maids. Sesshomaru and Sitara were outside watching the sunset. Sitara smiled as they ran off to Inu no Taisho and Apollon. A woman similar to empress Sitara came out as she said. "Sis Sitara I am going to visit our father okay Ayame is coming with me along with Rin, and Sota! You guys do need a break as I can feel your wariness." Inuyasha and Celestia dropped out of the sky. As Inuyasha saw Sarion holding Serenity he then had knocked Sarion over the head as he said. "If you hurt my niece you are dead got it my brother Sesshomaru is not as kind as he appears he will lop your head off quicker than I with his claws and believe me they are sharp and poisonous. I have fought my brother many times. You are on his watch list he just seems gentle because Sitara is with him she will purify you without a second thought. That woman is scary as hell."

Celestia smacked Inuyasha's head she glared. "You are a asshole now you get spartan training again! Daddy Inuyasha insulted Sitara!" Inuyasha paled as Apollon approached and grabbed Inuyasha by his neck. "You never learn do you spartan training for you for a year!" Inuyasha yelled. "Damn it!" Sarion raised an eyebrow at the man called Inuyasha then he looked back at his father in law. Who now had a deadly look on his face that sent chills down his spine, damn his father in law scared the hell out of him. He did not lose his edge he rather hid it behind a mask that he wears but no telling what the guy actually thought of him. Sesshomaru held his hand out to his wife his cold and deadly look vanishing into a smile of a loving mate as they walked back into Inu castle together. The next day Jewel and Skyla returned Sarion blinked at Skyla and Serenity whispered. "My younger siblings are Jewel and Skyla those two are the toughest of us all beware now of pretty Jewel he my seem smooth and a gentleman he kills mercilessly like our father and mother. When they were born they were innocent but now they are mother and father's envoys. You will meet them before meeting my parents that's how they operate. They act as my and Lucien's doubles to and are sent on missions to help the demon slayer village or Kaede or even grandmother Solaria also to arrange meetings for political matters."

Sarion's eyes widened then Jewel noticed him and walked over to Sarion smiling politely as he asked. "Would you be Serenity's mate if so I'll train you as well to better use that sword of yours you will need it to keep up with Serenity." Serenity smiled then pounced on Jewel he laughed as they romped around together then Skyla came up to Sarion then she said sweetly. "Hurt my sister I'll purify your ass its only me and Jewel without mates now. While mother and father are resting for a hundred years or so they will be okay they just used up a bit too much of their power. So they will also probably stay within the castle until it returns to normal." Sarion nodded and sure enough a hundred years later Jewel and Skyla walked out with their parents who were no longer pale or tired looking. They looked refreshed and healthy they bent down to hug their kids and Sitara smiled at Sesshomaru and said. "How is our new world coming along while we were asleep?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he smiled then said. "Its peaceful love what we always wanted." Kaede came up as the children all ran to her calling her aunt Kaede. Kaede came over then she smiled as she said. "Go have some alone time you two you as you have done naught but sleep and rest in between soaking in the hot springs." Sesshomaru smirked at Kaede and said. "Are you suggesting we have private time."

Sitara spoke to Sesshomaru in her mind. 'She just means honeymoon my love she tried to be delicate. A Honeymoon is something we never had though.' Sesshomaru said out loud. "As you wish Priestess Kaede we will rest up and return 200% better." Sesshomaru said to Sitara in his mind. 'You should not say things like that around me we may end up with more pups on the way my love you know it. I enjoy watching our children drive our parents crazy its very satisfying.' Sitara giggled in his mind and said. 'You are very bad my love we have four adult children but as my beloved emperor wishes it.' Sesshomaru and Sitara vanished to the human world into a hotel where they had a room reserved for themselves and had their honeymoon that was two weeks long. Then they came out of the castle Jewel yelled. "Mamma! daddy! Skyla has a mating offer from a guy by the name of Gabriel Devou! He is coming towards now us do you see him daddy? Mommy?" Skyla hid behind her dad and Gabriel bowed low as he saw Sesshomaru then he saw Sitara as he said. "My emperor, My empress may I have the honor of being Skyla's mate? I tried to get a hold of Apollon but he had said come back after I have spoken with you two." Sesshomaru said softly to his daughter. "Skyla what do you think of this man tell me and your mother please and be honest." Skyla scrunched up her nose cutely as she said. "He is always saving me and protecting me he is a good fighter but still both grandpas would need to train him, he can be gentle but also ruthless. He needs to understand I fight by his side or not at all." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Sitara giggled then spoke up. "Gabriel was it listen the women in my family fight beside our mates we work as a team its what makes us strong. Skyla was trained by me in sword and bow skills as she just wants to protect you as well this is who she is accept it or not." Gabriel smirked as he laughed. "Damn Skyla you always win I'll let you be my partner but when we work stay together at all times got it?" Skyla smiled and nodded Sesshomaru smiled then he said. "Go meet hell itself her two grandfathers they will teach you everything you need to know. Beware of the maids though that is all I will tell you welcome to the family." The next morning Gabriel saw Sesshomaru and Sitara outside relaxing in a pool he asked Sesshomaru. "They did that to you and your mate too?"

Sitara nodded as Sesshomaru said. "Yes they did it caused everyone to bunk up in my and Sitara's room for protection." Skyla nodded. "We ambushed Grandpa Taisho, Grandpa Apollon, Grandma Kimi and Grandma Solaria with our bows and swords with the intention to kill them. We hate those kidnapper maids Jewel may kill them." Gabriel bit the bait. "Who is this Jewel?" Jewel came out of the shadows then he said. "I am Jewel her twin brother it is a pleasure to meet you and yes I do not look forward to meeting those maids at all. I do not care if they are female drugging you and locking you in a room for the night is so not cool." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at his son. "You were playing the part of a spy then Jewel?" Jewel winced as he said. "Oh shit dad heard." Sesshomaru's mouth twitched up. "Oh shit is right little prince watch your mouth your mother will bust your ass. She can still beat your ass even if she taught you the sword and bow." Jewel winced as he saw his mom's face he groaned as she said. "Just for that Gabriel introduce him to unmated Inu women the ones he talks the most to send here understood." Gabriel stood up straight without thinking he said. "Yes ma'am as you ordered ma'am!" Sesshomaru chuckled and pulled Sitara close. Gabriel and Skyla dragged a squirming Jewel off who was pouting. Sesshomaru said. "That was a very wicked idea there my beloved Sitara to be fair he should not have spied though." Sesshomaru kissed Sitara and teleported back into their room and he smiled at her. "Our blood where we had 'private time' and were we are now tied its strange. I think its possible for me to know when your pregnant and we can even talk to the pups in our heads. As this fact you never told me it can come in handy like for example did you know when you sit on my lap your mind keeps thinking of where your at then it races with things and you can not concentrate. Did you know ever since I took your blood that day to be sealed to you. I have noticed you have a rather teasing personality you love dangling memories and detailed pictures in my head to make me need you then we end up here in our room. I love that about you." Sitara smiled and snuggled into him more. "Now this reminds me of that very first time I sensed your presence and ran to you with tears in my eyes I remember crying then waking up in your arms. I was not scared of you then in fact had you been able to look into my mind then. I was thinking that I never wanted to leave that I should go back to sleep I also thought you were quite good looking. I started to see you as a man then and from then out it was hard not to blush." Sesshomaru's smirk had returned. "Had I known you seen me in that light I might have seduced you then and there with you on my chest and made you my mate. I thought you liked me back then but I wasn't sure had I been sure I'd have taken you for myself the moment you first stepped out of the well turned you into a full inu demon and made you my mate but this needed to happen to have your freedom now and your family as well back. Also more than likely a little one on the way."

Sitara said softly. "Before I needed no one but when I went through that well. I learned to depend on others and how to survive on my own. I was in a world without color when I met Inuyasha. He kept pissing me off and that's how I started to care for him it died the instant I saw him with Kikyo. I was in tears as I ran away I ran blindly then I sensed your aura so instinct took over and I ran directly to you trusting my senses to lead me to you. When you spoke to me I snapped all the pain I had hidden and the tears came flooding out. I first awakened slightly shortly after because when you tried to take me back. I nearly killed Miroku with your sword for being a lecher. I chose to stay and be with you rather than return their camp in those days following that I fell in love with you." Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as he smiled. "So my beloved Sitara is saying that you fell for me even then, I fell for you when I saw you wielding the Tetsseiga. Actually it was when I heard your voice that first time then every time afterwards. When I had fought my brother I would withdrawal when you asked me to just to annoy my little brother. I recognized you the moment I heard your voice, my mind screamed 'she is my mate' but when I was following you I saw your annoyance and only your hatred flair. But when little Shippo was around you had the gentle look of a mother caring for her child. It baffled me how could they not see what was right in front of them. Before I knew it I pictured you caring for our first pup in that manner. You told Kaede that you were not Kikyo's reincarnation you told her that Inuyasha could never be your mate. As then Kaede looked at me then at you and muttered something then sighed after that you were pulled into that well by a female shadow to save my dad. That was your sacrifice to right the time line as it should have been. You even kissed me while in that bubble before you vanished that did catch me off guard as I saw your satisfied smile at your handiwork. I was sorely tempted to pull you to the ground and seduce you for doing that but you vanished shortly after. You chose me and I'll make sure you never regret that choice, you know when you kissed me you consented to be my mate. I kept the memory of your kiss is still deep inside my heart then I saw you at your graduation ceremony with those males around you. As you told them to go die with that look you had. And kissing me in front of them was a major move on your part you consented to be my mate yet again which showed me you remembered me. You are such a treasure." Sitara smiled at Sesshomaru as she asked softly. "What makes you so certain you may be able to tell when I am pregnant besides the familiar smell of flowers?" Sesshomaru replied. "It will be instinctive for me I believe." Sitara and Sesshomaru fell asleep in each others arms the next day they woke up to a knock at their bedroom door. Sitara put on a robe and answered the door her eyes widened as she saw a young man with violet eyes and silver hair say softly. "Sitara is that truly you last time I saw you was when you graduated but you are still my dear little sister now that look in your eyes you are safe now sister of mine I promise." Sesshomaru came up behind Sitara and wrapped his arms around her waist then said. "I am her mate Sesshomaru, Your younger sisters Celestia and Ayame need to meet you."

Shippo then ran to Leo hugging him telling on Inuyasha, and the bad monk Miroku. Leo smirked and crouched down as he said. "Nice to meet you Sesshomaru my new brother and you little one thank you for the information about the bad monk and bad uncle. Now where is Sota, Ayame, and Celestia. Sitara and Sesshomaru care to take me to them?" Sitara smiled at her older brother and said. "Okay Leo watch your back around little Sota he hates Miroku but he will enjoy seeing you as will Celestia and Ayame." They all walked outside then Sitara yelled. "Sota come out from behind that bush now he is friendly." Sota came out and stood up then walked over to Leo and said. "You are back finally we missed you." Leo smirked at his baby brother this little boy was a genius. "I am your older brother I was born before Sitara I and Apollo were Apollo is your other big brother want to train with me and Apollo now that Sitara trained you? I am sorry I was not around as much as Apollo when you were growing up but I am here now. I was searching for proof that your other big brother is really dead." Sota's eyes lit up as he then nodded. "Yes please." Celestia had then appeared and beside her was Inuyasha Leo's eyes narrowed and Celestia ran to Leo hugging him tightly. Leo smiled down at his baby sister hugging her back. "I presume you are Celestia I am your other brother Leo your other big brother Apollo will be here in a hour or less." Celestia looked up at Leo then she smiled. "Sitara sent out a call to all her kids and Ayame and I we are arriving to meet you this is my mate-" Leo glanced at Inuyasha. "He is Inuyasha right." Celestia giggled then nodded as she said. "His older brother is Sesshomaru but now I can see now why Sitara would choose Sesshomaru. He is such a good man but Inuyasha is childish." Another violet eyed man appeared he hugged Sitara without warning and nodded to Sesshomaru as he said. "I shall entrust my sister to you." Sesshomaru laughed Sota pointed to the violet eyed man and said. "You are my other big brother Apollo right then please can you and Leo kill that perverted monk. He grabs Sitara's butt and Celestia's, Anastasia's and Ayame's, And he asks them to bear his kids a lot." Apollo's smirk turned sinister as he said. "One dead monk coming up wouldn't you say Leo?"

Anastasia appeared then she squealed and hugged Apollo and Leo. "Brothers I missed you." Leo replied to Apollo's question. "Dead monk indeed." Lucien, followed by Serenity then Jewel followed by Skyla came out of the woods their violet eyes resting on Leo and Apollo. Lucien and Jewel stepped forward while Serenity and Skyla ran hugging their uncles Leo and Apollo they both said. "You two must be Serenity and Skyla, that means those two are Lucien and Jewel. We are your mom's older brothers a set of twins ourselves. If we had to guess Serenity your twin is Lucien while Skyla's twin is Jewel." Ayame then came out of the castle shyly and hid behind Sitara as Inuyasha stepped forward to introduce himself. " Lucien said. "Uncle Inuyasha they are going to put you through hellish training." Leo then held out his arms for Ayame who darted into his arms and started crying as she said. "Miroku that damn monk has struck again you are big brother Leo right big brother Apollo watch out too." Sitara screamed and punched Miroku again glaring down at him. Sesshomaru sent Miroku a lethal look and Miroku said. "You are scary as hell Sesshomaru. I thought maybe the time line change saved you but you still have that scary look in your eyes that scares the hell out of me. Who are these two men here Sitara can you introduce them to me?" Sitara shuddered. "They are my elder brothers Leo and Apollo and you showed them your lecherous colors Lucien and Jewel capture that monk." Lucien and Jewel glared at Miroku coldly along with Sota as Lucien and Jewel said. "As you wish mother we will indeed hand him over to Uncle Leo and uncle Apollo along with Inuyasha if you do not mind do you aunt Celestia for him calling mother scary." Celestia waved her hand giving them permission to take Inuyasha too then Sitara heard wolves howl Ayame, and Celestia and Anastasia hid behind Sitara and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled his sword out for the first time in centuries, out of a twister of wind Koga appeared. Apollo glared coldly at him as he saw his younger sisters' reactions to this demon along with Sesshomaru who coldly said. "Koga your screwed you thought Solaria and Apollon were scary meet Leo and Apollo their oldest sons." Koga said. "Oh shit."

Sitara pulled her bow out and notched a arrow then Serenity and Skyla followed suit aiming at Koga who held up his hands in surrender as he said. "Damn Sitara you raised scary daughters just like you, I mean that you are one scary ass priestess." Apollo growled softly as he said. "You damn wolf pup you are insulting my family to be exact my precious little sister and her pups you shall pay for that sin as of now." Leo nodded and walked over picking up Miroku and Koga dragging them away. Sesshomaru put his sword away as he heard the painful screams and Apollo bowed low as he said. "Thank you Sesshomaru for being there for Sitara and as for you Inuyasha Leo and I do not approve of you yet. Sitara your ability with your mate is "Creation" as for my other beloved baby sisters, Ayame you are going to be going with Leo and I Jewel will join us as well his powers are similar to Leo's. whereas Lucien's is similar to mine but now Sesshomaru's yours is a very rare ability as is Sitara's us siblings share our memories with each other of our childhoods. So we know everything about Sitara's former life as Kagome and about Inuyasha saving Inu no Taisho. Then she asked me to suggest the name 'Sitara' to her human mother so she could then be free of her old life utterly. I even saw Sitara laying in Sesshomaru's arms when she was traveling with Inuyasha. I then nearly appeared before Sesshomaru and acted the role of the protective big brother but this what Sitara desired. There now Celestia you are safe from those drunks now, you and Sitara are as I will kill that group of human males if they are here. But only my sister Sitara's true twin is able to calm her horrid nightmares that she sometimes has preventing her sleep." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he said. "Drunks were harassing Sitara even had I known that would not have let her stay among the humans. Then I would have had her raised as a Inu demoness beside me along with Celestia and Sota." Apollo whistled softly. "Then we would have appeared before your father and became her guardians allowing her to be raised in the Feudal Era. Instead of the horrid previous life she had as Kagome." Sitara then stepped forward and said to her beloved Sesshomaru in her head. Get ready my love I am summoning Azrael to stay by our sides. As I know you have wondered about him and his whereabouts so do not be shocked when he gets a lot of attention from inu women. Even Celestia will melt well do you wish to have Azrael with us now? Sesshomaru instantly replied in Sitara's head. Yes bring him forth my Sitara I want everyone to meet this legendary myth of a man. Sitara began to chant a summoning spell causing Leo and Apollo to then back away as they heard it. Jewel and Lucien smiled and Serenity and Skyla giggled as Sitara said. "I call upon you one who has been freed of time and space. One with eyes the color of violets and hair that is golden like the sun, One who serves only the chosen ones, I call upon our ancient blood pact, I call you to my side through time and space he who holds more power than anyone his wrath and anger shake the earth and skies if invoked by harming his emperor and empress. Your empress summons you to her side never leave it again for it is where you belong!"

Then the air around them shook and crackled with power as a bright light appeared then vanished. A man stepped out of the dust and Sitara ran to him as hugged him tightly as she said. "Welcome home my precious Azrael this is where you belong so stay by our sides until the end of time." Azrael opened his eyes and smiled hugging Sitara his violet eyes noticing Lucien, and Serenity then Jewel and Skyla. Then his gaze flew to Sesshomaru as then Leo and Apollo then Anastasia and Celestia. He let go of Sitara and bowed low as he said softly but even his cold voice held enormous power as he spoke. "I am Azrael I serve Empress Sitara and Emperor Sesshomaru, Leo and Apollo you are very good at fighting but not at my level and you pups know this well. I am the one who trained Sitara myself, Lucien, Serenity, Jewel, Skyla young princes and princesses. I'll see to your training from here on out you will be on par with your beloved mother I assure you. Anastasia and Celestia and Ayame I will find you three aides from within my family line the protectors of the royal line. Young Sota I'll train you as well you will like my training yourself. Now to the perverted monk Miroku if he ever dares to touch you ladies hand him over to me and I'll personally straighten him out. I shall serve Sitara and Sesshomaru since I chose Sitara to serve when she was a mere infant. I can not tolerate being away from them any longer thus I asked her to summon me here. Now to Shippo little prince I will train you as well you are so much like your mother you know that right that same light within you. Anyone have any questions for me?" Lucien and Jewel walked up to their mom as they said. "Mom can you change his hair back to the golden color its safe for him here. Mother you always protected him and his line that was made to look like a human village. Please allow us all to see his true form and not what you want us to see." Sitara smirked as she said. "As I expected of my children I shall reveal his true self to everyone and yes even as Midoriko. I protected this man's family line knowing full well who he was the entire time he found out I was the infant he had chosen to serve and helped me in my battles several times. I in turn kept his whole lineage safe he is indeed safest here so I shall now reveal his true face to everyone and unseal his full range of powers. Lucien and Jewel there is a reason I had his appearance hidden it is because he gains female attention too much."

Sitara waved her hand over Azrael's eyes and they shut then opened as his hair turned golden his features became stunning drawing the gazes of every female around. He just smiled at Sitara and laughed softly his voice smooth and deep. He then had bowed once again smirking. "Is this what you were expecting Lucien and Jewel you saw through my empress's spell now you must see the outcome women tend to flock to me. Sitara took pity on me and hid away my true form saying that I needed a break off all women chasing me. She gave me so much my empress did but after meeting your father in person that day long ago I became convinced that I could serve under him as well." Leo and Apollo looked from Sesshomaru to Azrael as he said. "We now know who you are the Azrael. The one who the humans had sealed long ago your soul had chosen our Sitara to serve then she unsealed you as Midoriko and made you a whole village to stay in. Azrael was the strongest guardian we ever had but he never served anyone until we seen you here now. You chose Sitara and her mate yet you chose a ancient blood pact with our sister which ensured no one with half a brain would harm her because they can smell you protecting her at all times." Sesshomaru looked at Azrael then he said. "Welcome home Azrael, Sitara even brought over that village for your family next to Inu Castle. You are very powerful indeed you make the air tremble and shake with power. The young ones shall need aides as well if you do not mind their powers and skills in battle are astounding this is where we wished to bring you too." Inu no Taisho then had appeared and blinked as he saw Azrael he said. "So you serve Sitara and my son Sesshomaru, I am Inu no Taisho you killed Naraku yourself didn't you for harming your beloved mistress Sitara. I saw you wiping your sword of the half breeds blood from killing him with it as you coldly said. 'No one harms the princess and lives, although I should let you face Inu no Taisho. I could not chance letting you live you caused destruction nearly killing my princess she cried out for me while your incarnation had her but I could not find her so I will prevent the whole mess.'

Those were your words I could not believe Sitara had such a powerful aide." Sesshomaru whistled softly as he heard his dad's words and Apollon appeared next seeing Azrael he paled then he backed away. "Welcome back Azrael, Sitara is safe now no one will hurt her I trust now?" Azrael glared at Apollon as he said. "I nearly went mad because she was stolen. The humans sealed me to keep me from finding her instead and she unsealed me then protected me. That woman caused this mess by stealing the very child that I protected. But have I found her now and her mate as well I shall serve them both. I would enjoy meeting the ones she traveled with though." Sango walked up to Sitara and noticed Azrael then her mouth fell open as she said. "I used to travel with Sitara as did Miroku and Inuyasha and Shippo. I have seen you save Sitara before! She summoned you when she was in danger once when it was just me and her! I remember you Azrael so this is your true form its stunning beyond words, you are the angel of death. You are indeed too hot." Azrael bowed to Sango causing her to blush as he said. "Thank you are Sango the demon slayer if I recall correctly you were like a sister to my empress thank you. You comforted her and cheered her up, you even defended her when she needed you." Sango hid her face causing Sitara to giggle at something she saw. Sota raised an eyebrow and so did Lucien, Serenity, Jewel, and Skyla. Serenity and Skyla said in unison. "He is dangerous to females purely lethal now we see why he was sealed by our mama." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at what his daughters said about Azrael. Miroku came up behind Sitara fully intending to harass her, just then Azrael had appeared before him and knocked him out glaring at the unconscious Miroku. As a reward he got hugged by Serenity, Skyla, Ayame, Celestia, Anastasia, Sango, and Sitara in thanks he then said. "No lady deserves such treatment at all nor shall I permit such actions by him."

Sesshomaru chuckled and pulled Sitara back against him as he said. "I thank you Azrael he is a real pain he harasses the women daily. It seems you have gained a bunch of grateful friends by doing that." Azrael bowed low at Sesshomaru's praise and smirked coldly as he said. "A repeat offender? He will never do such again to my empress or any other women. I have always wanted to kick his ass for doing stuff like this especially spying on Empress Sitara while she was bathing and swimming he is dead now that I know I am staying on a permanent basis." Sitara smiled at Azrael and put her hand on his cheek as she softly said. "Azrael you are to fight with me and Sesshomaru when we fight as a team if you would. Then my children need guardians of their own to protect them as do Ayame, Apollo, Leo, Celestia, and Anastasia. Can you help with this Ayame, Anastasia, and Rin, Sota and Jewel as well as Shippo they do not possess mates for Jewel a female guardian will do. As for the other three male guardians Apollo and Leo give them female guardians as well." Azrael smirked evilly he chuckled having caught onto her plot as he bowed low saying politely. "As you wish Sitara I shall arrange the ceremony immediately for them to be introduced as a whole to my family. But I shall remain by your side Empress Sitara and Emperor Sesshomaru." The day of the ceremony came quickly Skyla, Jewel and Serenity and Lucien, Ayame, Rin, Anastasia, Celestia, Apollo and Leo were all singled out, then Apollo and Leo, Jewel, Rin, Anastasia, Sota, and Shippo and Ayame were put in to their own separate spaces. The rest having already been chosen by guardians leaving them remaining. A young man walked up to Ayame and said. "I am Raziel the adopted son of Azrael I choose to be your guardian if that is alright with you my princess Ayame?"

Ayame's eyes widened and she ran and hugged Raziel who just smiled and hugged her back as she said. "I choose you as well please do not let that wolf Koga near me he scares me." Raziel's eyes flashed red slightly he said. "As you wish my princess he shall be a dead wolf if I catch him." Then a young woman walked up to Jewel as she said. "Well now I'll choose you I am Aurora the adopted daughter of Azrael, you seem more my type than any other I have met." Jewel smiled softly. "You may choose me then for I have no problems with you." Jewel and Aurora walked out of the castle along with Ayame and Raziel. A young woman chose Leo then she said. "I am Luna, sister to Azrael I'll be your guardian from here on out you stubborn prince." Leo just chuckled and bowed low to Luna then they left. A young man similar to Azrael walked up to Anastasia and said. "I am called Lucifer I will be your guardian princess no harm shall come to you I am Azrael's twin brother." Anastasia and Lucifer vanished next. A young woman walked up before Apollo and said. "I am Artemis, I shall be your guardian I am the other sister of Azrael." Apollo nodded and they walked out the door. The last remaining was Rin, Sota, and Shippo power crackled through the air, a man with violet eyes and golden hair appeared before Rin he said softly. "Samael is my name I shall now be your guardian now and protector. Azrael himself told me about you and you are safe now little Rin no one will harm you ever again I choose you my princess." Rin had ran to Samael and shivered then started sniffling he just held her then teleported her away. Sota looked over at Sitara and Azrael as a woman with golden hair and violet eyes came up to him. The ground trembling as she walked and spoke. "You are befitting for me I am Sharis I like Azrael and Samael have never chosen anyone. Sota I choose you to protect now and be with."

Sota smiled then he bowed low before Sharis and they vanished as well. Shippo remained a young Inu demoness who had violet eyes with golden hair stepped forward as she said. "First off prince you are NOT a mere fox demon kit you are a Inu I sense this. You are truly a son of Sitara and of the imperial lineage reveal your true self before one who chooses to be your guardian and protector. I am Masami you are Shippo are you not I choose to be your protector. I never have chosen anyone before like Azrael has. You interest me a lot prince." Shippo looked at Sitara who nodded he closed his eyes then when. He opened them he was a full grown handsome inu demon man with a slight smirk on his stunning face he then bowed and in a deep voice said. "I am Shippo you are the first besides my mother and father to know of this fact my mother feared others so she hid my true form away. Sorry for playing a fox trick on you and grandpas as well as grandmas. We needed you all to believe I was a fox demon as I am mother's eldest child it was a precaution but with you and Azrael here we need not fear about this matter any longer." Shippo and Masami walked out of the chamber afterwards. Sitara stood up as she nodded to Azrael then said. "Good job my precious angel of death Azrael. You did well in matching them up perfectly even little Rin liked Samael. Sharis for Sota was a good choice as well but Shippo was also a stroke of brilliance you found my eldest pup right off the bat and gave him someone worthy of him. You went above and beyond the call of duty once more and gave them mates as well as protectors. You are indeed the Azrael I remember from long ago." Sesshomaru said then. "His name means angel of death? Such a befitting name for Azrael he looks like a angel to women and they love him on sight. I see why you put the seal on his appearance, but you gave Jewel a mate as well as a protector the same for everyone else. Now may I ask what the ancient blood pact entails?"

It was Azrael who replied to Sesshomaru's question. "It is very similar to the bond you and Sitara now have but this is only done once as well the only difference is its a vow of loyalty from the guardian to the one he has chosen to protect. I chose Sitara the moment I saw her as a newborn which was very highly unusual and the rarest of all. I dripped my blood into her mouth as a baby and I nearly went mad because I could feel her pain and suffering. Then she unsealed me from that old shrine by giving me her blood directly from her mouth I was under a seal then. The moment her blood ran down my throat my whole entire body changed its form being reborn she gave me the name of Azrael after that. I became stronger and faster everything around me changed then my blood cried out the moment I saw Naraku harming her through her eyes. I would sometimes guard her with my aura I put up a barrier for you two. When she ran to you crying and called out your name everything in me froze as I saw why she cried I nearly slaughtered your little brother for that. But you were the one she chose I knew it the moment she fell asleep against you and her true self started to emerge bit by bit. I approved of you from then on out, I kept Inuyasha away so she could spend much more time with you even. I still wish to meet Inuyasha though, but that is not healthy for him if I do his health may suddenly take a turn for the worse, being reborn with the imperial blood is something astounding as she is such a kind woman yet no one else sees this." Sitara poked Azrael's cheek as she said. "I saved you because I knew it was you I felt you all through my dark days healing my wounds so I saved you. I would do it all over again Azrael and here comes Inuyasha no doubt annoyed about Celestia's guardian Archeron." Inuyasha walked toward Sitara and Sesshomaru stepped in front of Sitara then he asked. "What brings you here Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru as he said. "Celestia has a guardian now, and he does not like me I want to talk to Sitara about this, there has to be a way around this." Inuyasha had stepped toward Sitara then Sitara said coldly making her voice loud enough for Azrael to hear her. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to hear. "And what pray tell did you do to piss Archeron off I was told from a excellent source Archeron is perfect for being her guardian and I trust my source." Inuyasha snorted then glared at Sitara then he said. "He said I upset Celestia when I accused her of cheating with him. Then he spouted nonsense he said I had better not even step out of line with you that you had a guardian yourself. You would never be able to hurt me nor would Sesshomaru our father would not allow it anyway."

Inu no Taisho appeared behind Inuyasha as he said quietly. "You are now no longer my son Inuyasha as you have hurt Celestia several times. She has told me so herself she even told Sitara and Apollon. Your children you guys took in now live with me from here on out. You had best not upset Sitara you stupid child because I'll not be able to stop her guardian from sealing you or worse!" Inu no Taisho vanished leaving Sesshomaru glaring at Inuyasha and Sitara glaring coldly at Inuyasha then Inuyasha said. "Sitara you do remember what I said when I first met you should have never unsealed me from that tree! Kikyo wants me to kill you she as always wanted me to but you were always talking with Sesshomaru! If not that you were being utterly protected by someone else their aura is so strong here its almost like they are actually near you in person right now." Sitara stepped forward then said softly but coldly. "Would you like to meet my guardian Inuyasha? Would you like to meet the source of that aura. I knew you wanted to kill me I heard you discussing it with Kikyo. I then ran crying and hollering for Sesshomaru and my guardian's name is Azrael he is the one who protects me." Inuyasha snickered. "Oh I highly doubt he is real he is just a myth you said he has violet eyes and golden hair and was a legend you once told me to keep me from hurting you back then I swear it. You said for him to be able to attack me I must have hurt you in some way or said something threatening to you or have proof that I harmed you."

Sitara ripped off the right sleeve of her dress revealing a claw mark scar. She did the same to her left arm sleeve to reveal claw marks there as well as she said softly. "You were saying that there was no proof also yes I should now say a order but I'll use his true name instead. Azrael angel of death reveal yourself and uncloak your presence and show this man why your called the angel of death you see these marks? Azrael you felt my pain and saw each time that they happened now this is your chance to show him your not just a myth that you are indeed real." The air shook with massive power, anger and rage caused Inu no Taisho and Apollon to appear. They watched the barrier Azrael was hiding in dissolve as Azrael opened his eyes they held only death in them his long golden hair shimmering with power. As he saw the marks on Sitara's arms he reached over and dissolved the scars as he said so coldly. "I am Azrael I was hoping like hell you would never threaten Sitara or Sesshomaru but you did in front of me. As you have even caused Sitara to reveal those scars which never faded they only were cloaked by her. You had hoped that I was not within hearing range myself right well I hear everything. Sorry Inu no Taisho and Apollon but keep the young princes and princesses out of this area now. I must completely erase Inuyasha's existence from everyone's memories even this time line as he was a second curse upon Sitara and her beloved family I see. For the crimes of harming my master and mistress also all of their family you now have given up your right to exist. Inu no Taisho, Apollon and Master, and Mistress shall only you will remember as no one else will. Empress Sitara give me my sword you had made for me."

Sitara nodded then chanted. "Sword that can erase anything with its pure flames of creation. Sword that has seen endless battles with its master. Sword that was forged to defend me that cleanses the impure with fiery flames sword that which corrects the errors within history come to me now reveal yourself for your master!" A sword appeared and Sitara then grabbed it by the hilt handing it to Azrael who looked down at it. He smiled then swung it in the air causing Inuyasha to back up as he said. "Sitara you sure do spoil your guardian that is a flaming holy sword it resets events to how they were supposed to be in the first place. One scary ass sword for one angelic looking guardian." Azrael smiled. Sesshomaru had just chuckled as he saw Azrael's sword then Azrael swung the blade at Inuyasha turning him into a completely human infant then he picked up Inuyasha and took him to a big house dropping him off. Then Inuyasha's mother had just smiled as she said. "Thank you for returning my boy I'll raise him right this time." Inu no Taisho whistled softly then raised a eyebrow as he said. "Changing Inuyasha back into a Infant as well as dissolving his demon blood. Scary guardian he is indeed worthy of being legendary but Sitara what is he exactly?" Sitara just bit her lip and looked innocent causing Apollon to snort as he said. "Time to confess daughter of mine."

Sitara spoke softly. "He is named after the angel of death daddy so he gained the abilities of a angel after I unsealed him. Hence his sword I have to call forth like I just did but all Inuyasha did was just him annoyed actually. I never want him truly angry do any of you want that based on what you seen?" Everyone shook their heads no in unison quickly. Sesshomaru spoke up then a grin on his face. "I thought so Azrael is worthy of being our guardian my love he is such a ruthless opponent though. I never expected that of him he seemed so nice and kind. How did Azrael end up choosing you anyhow." Just then Azrael returned then he said. "I'll gladly answer that I was looking over Anastasia's and Sitara's as with the young prince's cribs thinking to myself. I was a devil who only deserved to die then I heard a childish voice in my head say, You are no devil nor do you deserve to die you are like a very pretty angel your face and the way you battle is beautiful so do not say such things or I'll get mad. I was shocked so I asked. 'Who am I speaking to?' The child's voice replied. Sitara or as the humans will call me Midoriko I know all that will come even how I will die its saddening, I'll die battling all alone mister pretty angel. I had looked down at the pup in shock. Then replied, You will die? How and why is no one by your side as a guardian. I replied. Humans will kidnap me and I'll be raised as a human then they will use me mercilessly. But when I refuse to kill off the Inu they will have me killed off. For I am far too powerful and my mate is not yet born, It will happen I'll endure so much pain and suffering alone. I'll have to be reborn two times before I can meet my mate and find someone worthy of me. I will refuse all potential guardians that approach my crib I can not drag any one into that hell with me. I was feeling angry on behalf of the infant so I said to the little one. You do not have to keep me safe though understand Sitara. I choose to be your guardian you can not stop me from wanting to protect you from this horrid future you are describing. So just accept it my princess I will always be in your mind so talk to me whenever you wish. I did the unthinkable then I had bit into my own wrist then said. "I will be this child's guardian from here on out until the end of time this is my solemn vow Apollon this child is the one I choose to serve."

Then it had happened like she said it would then the humans sealed me. Midoriko in her grief had searched for me and found me she cried as she saw me sealed in that shrine she whispered. "I found you my angel finally." Midoriko changed into her Inu demoness form for the first time. As she bit down into her own wrist taking a good amount of her own blood into her mouth and fed it to me with her mouth as it slid down my throat my eyes opened and I saw her crying as she said. "Awaken Azrael my angel of death you with your golden hair and violet eyes, your stunning features, only you.. Will I cry over in this life get up and walk my guardian you are free from your seal."

I got up and just held the crying Midoriko who had passed out and reverted to her human form. I then picked her up and carried her to her house she had so carefully prepared and arranged everyone there welcomed me as their master. I was from then on called Midoriko's husband. It had its uses as I sent information over to Apollon I found out using that identity she had so very carefully and thoroughly prepared for me. I so was angered when I learned she had all died alone and was set up to do so. Then I felt her soul inside the girl called Kagome as Kagome she screamed out for me. "Azrael come to me please its your princess." I appeared before her and she then had told me of her plan to change the time line to what it was supposed to be. Then I had met her as Sitara as she summoned me when she was pushed off a cliff by none other than Inuyasha. I saved her then I erased Inuyasha's memory of pushing her off a cliff later on that day she met you Master Sesshomaru. She an ran off crying because you did not recognize her at first I stayed near the two of you the whole time to see if you remembered her and when you did. I saw you two sparring there like you were dancing I decided to reveal myself to you and test your skills for myself I thought. Sesshomaru to see if you were worthy of my empress and you are." Sesshomaru nodded as he said. "No wonder why Sitara was so upset when she ran away from me. Inuyasha had hurt her and I assume that you were nearby when Inuyasha saw her while she was swimming that day as well?" Azrael smiled then nodded. "Yes that I was as she always has had me near her. She knows that I am near her as well as support and in case someone tries to harm her." Apollon spoke up then. "Sesshomaru, my son Azrael was said to be a myth until I myself saw him become Sitara's guardian I had thought he was one. He has even accepted you as his master which means he has judged you and has been watching you and Sitara interact all that time. He is a legend the very first guardian ever born into his line he never chose anyone before Sitara which shocked me. You awakened the slumbering Sitara from within Kagome but he stepped in and gave her his blood once more which had strengthened her abilities and allowed her to awaken more and she in turn regained her memories. She ran to you and fell for you before that which had been a set in stone event. Which she did all of this for you Sesshomaru no one else."


	8. Azrael's Origins, Kagome's Protection

Sesshomaru watched as Azrael fell to the ground and Sitara ran over to him she glared at her father and Inu no Taisho then yelled. "Out both of you or I'll show you hell, you especially daddy you happily used my Azrael and him without having my blood that is why he ended up like this you know he has had to live off my blood unlike Sesshomaru. He can have my blood if he desires it but I need you two out now!" Sitara looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled some as she said in her head to Sesshomaru. 'I will take care of you here when we get to our room this is the effect him becoming my guardian and me releasing him from the seal caused this was the price for it. I love you my sweet beloved Sesshomaru.' Inu no Taisho and Apollon ran out of the room quickly. Sitara quickly gave him what he needed so badly. He opened his eyes holding his head and he sighed as he saw Sitara lick the mark away on her wrist he said. "I am sorry I should have told you my lady but you were in danger you are still the same as you were back then when you recklessly tied me to you in order to save me from that seal. I will be fine for a few thousand years now." Sesshomaru pulled Sitara up against him and held her tightly as he said to Azrael. "My beloved Sitara said this is the price she must pay to save her Azrael I never knew inu can feed off blood as well." Sitara spoke up then and said. "It is a old lost secret art that I used on Azrael to revive him completely he is 10,000 times stronger then he was before. Now and he will never have to use that sword in battle again my angel should not even have to fight in the first place."

Sitara fell asleep exhausted against Sesshomaru had who just smiled down at her as he sees this. He said softly. "Azrael your room is next to ours no complaints so you can be fed easily by Sitara she told me you were stubborn. The only way to feed you is when you are down if she offers to feed you in the future take it. Azrael as I would rather not see you laying lifeless again it scared me even and I do not like the feeling at all. It was like a part of my soul was dying at that sight. Sitara threatened her own father for happily using you are very lucky." Sesshomaru grabs Azrael's hand and teleported him to his new room then Sesshomaru had picked Sitara up in his arms and carried her Azrael said. "As you wish Sesshomaru I'll feed from her whenever I need to as to not end up like this again. I will accept her offers to feed me as well." Azrael watched Sesshomaru vanish into the next room and he lay down on the bed as he remembered the familiar taste of Sitara's blood running down his throat. She was still the same she can not loose him, it would tear her apart her mind was in a chaos. She was worried for him she needed him to feed from her so she will not worry as much. And Azrael would respond to that desire that she had Azrael shut his eyes and fell asleep. His mind registering the exact moment she woke up. Sitara had stirred and yawned looking up at her beloved mate as he said. "You worried me my mate when you fainted earlier never do that again."

In response Sitara pulled him close and pulled her hair away from her neck for him. Sesshomaru lightly kissed her neck and pulled her against him as he bit down on Sitara's neck and drank from her. He then felt everything she did her love for him and her need for him he then licked at her neck and leaned down, kissing her a few hours later after. He lay down Sesshomaru bit his wrist and took some of his blood into his mouth and fed Sitara that's when he caught an echo of a thought. She is asleep daddy but she needed that mama needed your blood and mama needed you. Sesshomaru was shocked so he asked. So are you alone little one or do you have a sibling. The voice replied its just sis and me we are both little girls brother is asleep he refuses to talk to anyone but mama. Yes you can now hear us papa finally we have been trying to reach out to you all this time and we even talk to Azrael. He is a good guardian but he is not mama's true guardian Mama must unseal her true guardians and Azrael must return to where he belongs. We love you Papa you are mama's Azrael. What did his unborn children mean by he was Sitara's Azrael. It was a cryptic puzzle he fell asleep while thinking of a possible answer. Sitara woke up refreshed and heard her unborn son's voice in her head. Papa only has half his soul the as the other half is Azrael am I right mama. Sitara replied. Yes you are right you noticed it did you your papa was cursed as well as me his soul was split so I must weld the two halves into one. Then awaken my guardians I have two guardians Abaddon and Zerachiel they are sealed within a shrine waiting for me to release them now we just have to fix your papa first.' Her son replied. Yea we do mama I love papa but we must repair them both. Sitara leaned in and kissed Sesshomaru to wake him up and he smiled softly at her. "You have missed me and I heard our daughter talking to me she said I am your Azrael care to explain what she meant and that we have three unborn little ones on the way this time I see." Sitara nodded as she said. "You were cursed as well split into two as it were I had revived the other half of your soul which was sealed in a certain shrine, Azrael is your other half of your soul my love not my guardian. I have two guardians awaiting my arrival but first I need my mate, my beautiful angel of death to become whole, Azrael knows his soul is your missing half he agreed to this which is the only reason I fed him by mouth he is you the man I love." Sesshomaru nodded then he said. "I want to lift the curse please my beloved Sitara."

Sitara smiled as Azrael came in and sat beside Sesshomaru holding up a herbal remedy for him and Sesshomaru after they drank it Sitara chanted an old spell. Azrael faded leaving only behind a ball of light that faded into Sesshomaru's body. Sesshomaru's hair changed to sun golden for a second then faded to white proving that the curse was broken his features looked stunning. Sesshomaru smiled up at Sitara causing her breath to catch in her throat then he said. "Come here mate." Sitara walked over and Sesshomaru pulled her down onto his lap and put her lips to his neck. He felt her bite down on his neck and take to what he was offering without hesitation licking at the marks to heal them after she was done. Sesshomaru then had pulled her tightly against him as he then bit into her neck now renewing their ties now that he was whole and complete. A few hours later he heard his unborn son's voice in his head. Hi papa you are better now I can see and feel I can feel mama's happiness. You now must go retrieve mama's two awaiting guardians before we are born. Please papa go call upon Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Sota they will wish to go. Head out tomorrow we will be patient papa. Sesshomaru woke up the next morning. He called upon Shippo and told him to go get Sango and Miroku and Sota that they were going to travel for a bit all of them. Everyone surprisingly was ready by the time Sitara and Sesshomaru had packed what they needed. Sango smiled as she said. "Just like the old days welcome to the group Sesshomaru I see you and your other half of your missing soul called Azrael have merged good. Shippo, I, Miroku and Sota are ready we will go with you guys on this journey. Since Sitara has two guardians that need her we will fight alongside you Sesshomaru we have always wanted to you know."

Miroku smiled as he bowed. "We will assist you." Sota chimed in. "Finally adventure this will be fun." They headed out and into the human Heian Era. Where they saw a much younger Azrael who then had led them to the shrine which sealed the twin guardians. Sitara stepped forward and cloaked the whole shrine she pushed the lids aside. Then she had pulled out the sealing arrows from their bodies they woke up and saw Sitara who held out her wrist to Abaddon first. Letting him take what he needed then Abaddon passed it to Zerachiel who took what he needed then healed the marks. Abaddon had held out his wrist for Sitara first to finish the pact she took just enough then Zerachiel offered his wrist Sitara took it and drank just enough. Then she healed their wrists. Zerachiel spoke first. "You found us our Empress and you freed us. The man beside you with the violet eyes he is your mate may we know both of your names." Sitara spoke first. "I am Sitara." Then Sesshomaru stepped closer. "I am her mate Sesshomaru welcome back you two we will take you two home with us where you guys will enjoy it. I can assure you of this now please Introduce yourselves." Zerachiel stood up to his full height his golden hair shimmering and his violet eyes looking at everything. "I am Zerachiel." Abaddon then stood up and bowed low in respect. "I am Abaddon master, you are a fitting mate for Empress Sitara." Sitara walked out of the shrine through the village back to the portal they used and went through it then it closed not wishing to open at all they walked into Inu Castle and Sitara said. "Abaddon you are my angel of destruction, whereas Zerachiel is my Angel of Judgment. Those are your true names you two welcome home." Lucien and Jewel came forward and looked at Zerachiel and Abaddon curiously then said. "It figures that Mama has two guardians with how powerful she is."

Abaddon and Zerachiel bowed low to Sitara as she said with Sesshomaru in unison. "You two will have rooms next to ours, and watch out for that monk Miroku he harasses women." Zerachiel and Abaddon glared at Miroku as they heard that then coldly said. "Oh goody we always wanted to kill a lecherous monk now we have good reason to." Nine months later Sitara had given birth to two little girls and a little boy they named the twin girls Harmony and Aureole and the little boy was called Astraeus. Apollon picked up Astraeus and held him in his arms enjoying holding a grand pup for the first time. Harmony was in Sitara's arms as well as Aureole. Sesshomaru then had walked over to Apollon and held Astraeus whose name was similar in meaning to his mothers. He held his infant son who just looked up at him and cooed then fell asleep in his father's arms. Which caused Abaddon and Zerachiel to speak up bravely. "Master you can be surprisingly gentle with your own pups other than that your scary as hell. As even your voice vibrates the very air with its raw power." Sitara then spoke up. "Punishment time Abaddon and Zerachiel come pick up Harmony and Aureole." They groaned but said. "Yes my empress we will indeed hold them." They picked up the girls as Inu no Taisho came in and smiled at Sitara and Sesshomaru as he said. "My son you do look so much better now that Azrael is back where he belongs and to think I have three new grand pups to spoil. May I hold Harmony?" Abaddon handed Inu no Taisho a sleeping Harmony he whistled softly at Abaddon as he then said. "Your the gentle one aren't you Abaddon I think I would fear Zerachiel more than you he has good a cruel streak in him. Aureole was asleep is Zerachiel's arms enjoying her little warm nest Inukimi sneaked in and took pictures of the babies being held. She even got a few pictures of Abaddon and Zerachiel holding the two little girls with surprising gentleness. She then quickly ran out of the room after she said. "I'll go have these printed off for Solaria and Apollon and this proves those two are perfect for my son and daughter in law." Sesshomaru heard Astraeus speak in his head. I love you papa so much then Harmony and Aureole love being held by mama's guardians they call them soothing people. We are all sleepy as are you lets all rest papa please? Sesshomaru replied to his son. As you wish my little prince. A year later Sesshomaru heard Astraeus say his first word. "Daddy."

Astraeus said. Sesshomaru smiled at his youngest son as he heard it then Aureole said. "Mama." Not wanting to be outdone by her brother. Apollon walked in the door Harmony said. "Grand papa." As she walked across the floor to Apollon who just stood in the doorway to Sesshomaru's library looking down at Harmony. As she walked over to him on unsteady feet then fell forward he caught her up in his arms quickly and laughed as he said. "That's such a smart little pup indeed. Grand papa is happy to see you too." Astraeus got up on his feet and walked over to Sesshomaru as he said. "Daddy." As he took each step. Sesshomaru looked helplessly down at his son, worry showing on his face as he watched his youngest son walking for the first time. Astraeus made it just to Sesshomaru's feet then yanked on Sesshomaru's clothes as he said. "Daddy up please." Sesshomaru just smiled and picked his son up hugging him close he had watched his older kids do the same. But this was always precious Sesshomaru said softly. "Good job my little prince you worked hard, you Harmony and Aureole." Abaddon came in as Aureole said as she walked to him. "Abaddon!" Abaddon said worriedly. "Little princess be careful to not fall, walk slowly please." Zerachiel came in a smile on his face and scooped up Aureole as he said. "Good job little princess." Aureole poked Zerachiel's face as she said. "Z-Zerachiel." Zerachiel shook his head. Sitara came in and hugged Sesshomaru a smirk on her face. "They wanted to surprise everyone Astraeus thought of this clever idea from what they told me." Sesshomaru ruffled his son's white hair as he said. "They succeeded alright they had everyone in utter shock." Astraeus smiled up at Sesshomaru after having worked so very hard to walk he fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. Sitara smiled at her beloved mate as she took their youngest son Astraeus from his arms and laid him in his cradle then put their two daughters Aureole and Harmony to bed she quietly said. "This is something I never thought I would have, things like a family and someone to love with all my heart, I love you so very much our children are my treasures. Just like you are my love you are my greatest treasure Sesshomaru. My own angel of death." Sesshomaru then reached out and pulled Sitara down onto his lap as he said into her ear. "I love you too Sitara our children are very precious to me as is each memory of us together." Sitara blushed and hid her face against his shoulder as Sesshomaru smiled as he said. "You seem distracted there my mate and very cute as well. You are just going to end up in our bed once more with me my beloved mate and you know it."

Sesshomaru picked Sitara up and carried her over to their bed where they spent the rest of the day and night in each others arms. The next afternoon Sitara felt a familiar presence so she woke Sesshomaru up they got dressed and walked downstairs. Sitara ran down the stairs and opened the door she had tears in her eyes as she saw a young Inu man who bowed to her and said. "My princess Sitara its been a while it is me Sirus. I found something Azrael said must be taken to only you no matter what." Abaddon and Zerachiel appeared suddenly at the mention of Azrael's name and took the basket from Sirus the blanket fell away. Revealing a little Inu pup with golden hair who had opened his violet eyes and reached out to Sitara who said. "Where did you find this little pup and Azrael was right to send him to me Sirus thank you. Sesshomaru this child truly is special I suppose Azrael wished for us to raise him, Abaddon bring the basket here." Abaddon brought the basket over and Sitara took the infant in her arms smiling down at him as she said to Sirus. "You know you can either stay or go Sirus I'll not hold you here as you well know. You are one of my elites Azrael himself trained you and named you after stars." Sesshomaru reached down and the baby grabbed his hand and cooed he wrapped his arm around Sitara's waist as he said. "Sirus was it I am Sesshomaru Sitara's mate, thank you for bringing us this child he will be cared for and loved." Sirus then looked at Sesshomaru in shock then said. "Azrael is that you I can feel Azrael's power from you but your name is Sesshomaru you said. You were Azrael's missing self were you not?" Sitara spoke up then. "Azrael is Sesshomaru yes Sesshomaru's soul was split in half by a curse I had to put the two back together. They are one person now and whole. Do not mistake Sesshomaru for being Azrael for my mate is one of a kind. I have searched a long time until I found him in the vile human world in the Feudal Era. He is my chosen mate and now you serve him as well understand Sirus?" Sirus responded immediately and bowed low. "As you wish my empress and I'll gladly serve under my emperor Sesshomaru if he is indeed your choice as will the others. He is worthy of you Sitara I'll spread the word to the others to meet you and your chosen mate." Sesshomaru smiled at Sitara and quickly took the little baby boy in his arms and said. "You shall be called Azrael after the man who sent you to us. May you grow up to be just as strong and legendary as him."

Sitara lightly kissed Sesshomaru then said. "Our angel of death has returned to us. He was reincarnated after being freed he got a new soul. Such a miraculous angel if you ask me." Sitara and Sesshomaru took their new infant son up to their room and had a cradle set up for him. They even used the moonlight herb to officially make him their son so on any test he would show up theirs. His hair had stayed golden even after using the potion on the infant. Two hundred years later Sesshomaru and Sitara were outside with Zerachiel and Abaddon as they were playing with Astraeus, Harmony and Aureole the girls pounced on Zerachiel and Abaddon and Astraeus hid behind Sitara giggling as he then said. "Mama I think I am safest from everyone right here." Sesshomaru sneaked up behind his son and started to tickle him mercilessly causing Astraeus to giggle softly. Azrael came running out of the castle as he saw his parents his golden hair shining in the sunlight as he ran to Sesshomaru and grabbed his leg trying to help his brother as Astraeus was being tickled. Sesshomaru smirked and picked up Azrael hugging him as he said. "Azrael my son you are such a silly little pup." Sesshomaru then tickled Azrael as well, Astraeus decided to help Azrael and hugged Sesshomaru's leg. Sitara smiled at the sight when Lucien and Serenity came out of the woods with Jewel and Serenity then Apollo, Leo and Sota. Lucien, Serenity, Jewel and Skyla ran to Sitara and Sesshomaru hugging them and laughing. Aureole and Harmony ran to Apollo and Leo hugged them then yelled. "Big brothers, big sisters and uncles!" Lucien had caught sight of Azrael and smiled as Azrael ran and hugged Lucien he said to Azrael. "Look at you now Azrael such a smart baby brother you have gotten so very brave and strong already." Astraeus spotted Jewel as Jewel then quickly picked him up smiling at Astraeus as he said. "Knowing friend from foe on sight is a valuable ability Astraeus which you have." Sitara was pulled into Sesshomaru's arms Sesshomaru then said. "Okay now you guys it has been three hundred years since this paradise was formed. How is everything outside the empire going so far. Jewel, Sota, Apollo, Leo, Celestia and Shippo must face the maids. Lucien, Skyla, Serenity you guys will now go and train under Abaddon and Zerachiel you too Jewel. I will train you kids later on if you can beat Abaddon and Zerachiel. Leo and Apollo you will spar with Sitara and I. Celestia and Ayame shall be arriving shortly. Sango's problem we shall address later."

Leo and Apollo just smiled then said. "Alright we will face the maids first, then Jewel, the paradise is flourishing no for the time being without any problems." Jewel groaned at the mention of the maids. Sota then pulled out his bow a smile on his face as he said. "Target practice first big brother Sesshomaru and I want to train with you and Sitara as well please." Jewel and Skyla said. "We will train with uncle Leo and uncle Apollo first then Serenity and Lucien." Sesshomaru smiled as he said. "As you wish Sota but remember we show no mercy." The next day Leo came out of the castle holding a glaring Luna as she said. "Damn maids need to die." Apollo held a shivering Artemis as she said. "Such a devious idea worthy of my brother Azrael himself but Sesshomaru had said this tradition was older than him even. Wait until I find out who started it they are dead." Sota then came out with Sharis as Sota said. "Someone is going to die if this happens to us ever again." Samael came out holding a sleeping Rin in his arms. The next day Anastasia came outside with Lucifer as he said. "That was underhanded as hell." Jewel came out holding Aurora, Jewel's face had a lethal look on it as he muttered something about the maid he had faced. Celestia came out with Archeron who said. "Those maids are highly dangerous creatures to dare do that to me of all people." Raziel came out last and held Ayame by her waist protectively. Then Shippo came out with Masami holding her trembling form which shook from murderous anger and annoyance. She said. "I vote we kill those maids that was uncalled for now I see the rumors of the maids were true damn bitches." Shippo's beautiful features and striking violet eyes were colder than ice as he replied. "I agree with you no wonder mother and everyone else want them dead." Sesshomaru whistled softly as he heard the comments made by everyone about those maids. Then Sitara leaned against him. As they watched Astraeus, Aureole, Harmony and Azrael play with Abaddon and Zerachiel in the quart yard. Sitara started humming softly a strange old song. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, listening to the strange tune then he asks. "What is that song?"

Sitara smiled then replied. "It's a song I heard my mother sing to me even as a baby I was smarter than the normal child. Sota and I even had a sort of unusual bond we could always tell each others feelings. When I was with Inuyasha I know I was always angry or upset I never had time to smile. Miroku and Sango always tried to console me and make me laugh but it never worked. Shippo always stayed near me and even slept next to me, but I was always in a bad mood. I am always in a good mood now I know it is all thanks to you. I love you so very much." Sesshomaru smiled at Sitara. "I love you as well, It looks to me that idiot did not know how to treat you. That's what I think my beloved Sitara that you were just not understood by everyone. Because they do not see what I see now do they?" Sitara giggled then said. "No they do not see what you do would you face the maids with me again if you had to?" Sesshomaru frowned then said. "Of course I would that was not so bad actually so much good came from that one single night." Sitara had then blushed at her beloved Azrael her beloved mate Sesshomaru. "Here is a straight fact I hid Azrael's looks because I was annoyed as hell at the women surrounding him. He was part of you after all. Not something I wish to remember at all." Sesshomaru smirked then said. "It would appear that you still hold so very many secrets my mate. But Sango had a problem you said I wish to hear your solution to the problem." Astraeus, Harmony, Azrael, and Aureole were up in their beds as it was late into the night. Jewel, Skyla, Serenity, Lucien had came out into the court yard then the next who came out was Shippo with his mate Masami. Leo and Apollo were followed by Abaddon and Zerachiel who sat down in chairs. Then Leo softly spoke. "Sitara what is wrong with the Lady Sango?" Sango then came running into Sitara's arms as she sniffled and cried. Sitara froze then she stiffened slightly. She relaxed and softly said. "Sango come on now I called you here to tell everyone your problem that you have had these past few centuries with Miroku." Sango then took off her usual kimono and underneath was a demon slaying outfit that hugged to her curves. She looked up at Sitara then her usual brown eyes going violet had a cold light in them as she said. "Miroku that lecher is what is wrong he has lost me for good. I asked Sitara to do this long ago now Kohaku come out from the bushes little brother go talk with Sota!"

Sota and Kohaku walked away as Sota nodded for them to continue the conversation. Sango had then continued. "Yes Apollo and Leo I am someone of importance to you guys Sitara did this upon my request. I do not know what to do so I came to her as she knows how to fix things like this please Sitara you said you had a way to fix this. Who was it who helped you please! I do know of what I ask Sitara you know you were not a mere twin Sitara they took a boy too! That boy has always stayed by her side please Sitara I know I am not supposed to know about him but call out to him I know you can." Leo and Apollo froze and looked at Sitara in utter surprise as Apollo said. "So he was taken as well Sitara please it is safe for him no one here would harm him let us see your twin the one who we thought long dead." Sitara paled and backed away which had all made her oldest pups look utterly shocked. Sitara said coldly. "If he comes here now it will be a bloodbath because he and I know that the demons were involved in our disappearance as well as the humans! He will kill whatever touches me he is not one to be trifled with Leo and Apollo so do you still wish to meet him?" Leo then looked at his baby sister's very terrified and pale face as he said. "Father it looks like Sitara knows more than she has let on about who took her and her twin brother she protects him from even family for some strange reason." Apollon frowned as he said. "It is alright I am here now Sitara he will recognize me no one in this court yard will harm him Inu no Taisho a barrier up please!" A barrier then shimmered into place around everyone in the court yard and the house. Sitara relaxed and kissed Sesshomaru on the lips before backing a good distance away from everyone. She softly said. "Shippo!, Lucien!, Serenity!, Jewel!, Skyla! Now listen closely to me do not say anything that can get your uncle angry he has quite the temper. Sesshomaru my love my twin is a rather special person he will not allow any others near me until he deems it safe. Leo and Apollo he is afraid of those he does not know he knows we have siblings he will know you upon sight but he can be rather cold. So before I yell his name do not mention me being harmed in any way he is not an enemy anyone wants. I will need to remember a painful time for me so I can make the call accurate to lure him out so if I sound in pain do not move."

Sitara took a deep breath she then yelled. "Raiden help you know who I am can you not feel this pain I am in? What will you do my beloved twin hide or kill it is your choice!" Sitara fainted causing Sango to scream. "Sitara what did you remember you idiot!" Then a deep angry cold voice could be heard. "Who has hurt her I see her pain I feel it she never calls out to me what did she remember!" A white haired man with stunning features appeared then he caught Sitara before she hit the ground. He glared at the demons around him then his so cold yet handsome face softened as he saw her. He moved her hair out of her eyes as he softly said. "Never do that again I will kill the idiot if I catch him. That pain you should not have suffered in the human world shh I am here now I promise so you can open your eyes now Sitara." Sitara sniffled then hugged him tightly. Raiden then stood up. As his violet eyes were holding only coldness until he saw Leo and Apollo he froze. Apollo smirked as he said. "Well, well we meet at last little bro but I never thought you would hide from us until Sitara called you." Raiden snorted as he said. "You are called Apollo I am reading her memories you are safe. I see I have nieces and nephews now let me get a look at you pups." Sitara smiled and waved Lucien and Serenity forward first. They hugged Raiden who had stiffened just as Sitara had when Sango hugged her before. He looked at them then he ruffled their hair his cold voice went gruff as he said. "My word you must be Lucien and Serenity you two are very well named you two grew up so very well such smart pup." Jewel and Skyla then ran to him next he just chuckled and hugged all four of them. Shippo hid behind Sitara in reaction as he did not know of his new uncle before him. Raiden looked over at Shippo as he said. "I see you Shippo you did a great job pup those people and demons would have tried to kidnap you. If they knew you were the eldest you know I will not harm you silly pup."

Shippo ran to him and hugged him as well. The five oldest pups backed away as Apollon froze as he saw his long lost pup. Raiden looked helplessly over at Sitara as Apollon said. "She called you Raiden your twin did I see it fits you so very well. I am your father you are safe now Raiden your brothers Leo and Apollo are here. You also have a younger brother named Sota and three younger sisters called Anastasia, Celestia and Ayame. That male next to Sitara is her mate Sesshomaru now son tell me what happened that day when the two of you both were kidnapped." Raiden had explained everything when he was finished Sota's curiosity had gotten the better of him. As he then spotted Raiden he ran to him hugging him tightly as he said. "Raiden I knew you were my big brother all along I have seen you a lot you helped to train me you even terrorized those who hurt Sitara." Apollo frowned then he softly said. "You knew about your uncle and yet did not tell us he was around is that right?" Sota smirked as he quietly said. "You know he said he would whip you both if I did so I believed him. As he can whip dad so I can see him whipping you two sorry Apollo Raiden is cooler." Leo challenged Raiden to a fight only to have him and Apollo lose sorely. Apollon grinned as he then softly said. "Well now those two will be sulking for a while but Raiden welcome home." Sitara then pulled Sango forward who just hid behind her flat out. Sitara bit her lip then said. "Raiden you once told me to tell you if Miroku hurt the demon slayer woman right? Well said demon slayer woman had just begged me to call you here to tell you she also wanted to meet you." Sango coughed and hid behind Sesshomaru next as Sesshomaru said. "Oh is that so Sango you thought I was so terrifying once I remember that yet now you hide behind me from my mate's twin brother why is that?" Sango glared at Sesshomaru as she said. "You like to tease people I never would have guessed Sesshomaru but Sitara has warned me that you did you are terrible you know that. That man seriously is way too hot to even be alive. I do not want to go near him I have a bad feeling that if I do I will not escape easily my demon slayer instinct is kicking in I suppose." Sango then saw the smirk on Raiden's stunningly handsome face as he said. "Oh is that so then demon slayer pretty Lady Sango you should have the courage to face me. I am harmless to you as my twin once told you."

Leo laughed and Apollo chuckled. Lucien said. "I bet I know why aunt Sango hides it is because-" Sango cut him off with a glare then Serenity said. "Ah I thought as much I really do feel sorry for you Sango but at least you are safe from Miroku now as Uncle Raiden will slaughter him on sight." Apollon just smirked then said. "Well now Raiden it appears this demon slayer lady knows something you don't I would say. Why else would she be hiding that way unless she was shy and knew who you were to her." Sango growled then said. "Father hush now would you as I do not want your son figuring it out just yet plus my outfit is revealing!" Sitara snorted then said. "Oh is that all Sango I could have swore I saw a bright red face isn't that so my love?" Sesshomaru caught on as he then said. "Oh I see now why she is hiding behind me this is so very priceless. Is poor Sango distracted by Raiden so you hide behind me as to not look him directly in the face you are embarrassed. Raiden my advice do not let her hide as this is what Sitara would call a shy woman who was acting so brave. Sango accept the consequences would you as I am sure you knew what would happen if Raiden was called here wait until he sees that pretty red face!" Leo then coughed as he said. "Sesshomaru you are too evil I see that now who knew you had this streak in you I sure as hell did not." Raiden watched as Sesshomaru moved away from Sango and Sango glared at him then said. "You are such a traitor Sesshomaru I do not see why Sitara loves you so. I only see a mean demon who also loves to pick on me and everyone when he gets the chance." Raiden folded his arms over his chest he snorted as he said. "Now I see why you hid I would not approve of that attire and you knew it. Also your face is too red it is cute so you do know something come here and take this kimono. I brought in case my twin sister had on those short shorts once more like she used to." Sitara glared then she said. "Shush you are you trying to get me in trouble with my mate now Raiden?"

Sesshomaru folded his arms over his chest as Sota held up a pair of the short shorts in question. "They wore this in the human world now the skin tight pants were worse I am going to get killed now I know." Sota ran as Celestia and Sitara started to chase him he yelled. "I am sorry you two I swear I never said anything else if I do you both will kill me such scary big sisters I have!" Sesshomaru and Archeron just looked at each other then Sitara said. "Hey Raiden is this what you had meant by my usual outfit." Sitara's kimono changed to that of a skin tight tee shirt and skin tight pants. Sesshomaru growled slightly then said. "You are very so lucky I never saw such garments on you during my visits to that era my mate." Celestia had on short shorts her hair was pulled back she had on a skin tight tee shirt without any straps. Archeron softly said. "Your clothes are just as bad my word what did the women in that era wear! I shudder at the thought!" Sitara smirked then changed Raiden and Sango's clothes. Sitara said softly. "Harmony, Aureole, Astraeus and Azrael are coming with us to that place Sesshomaru. As I will find something for you to change into myself at the shrine!" Then they arrived at the Shrine Sitara pulled Sesshomaru into the house and quickly found him some clothes she helped him put them on. Azrael said. "Papa that look is different on you I like it but mama looks like a teenage woman who is human she even made us look human as well." Harmony and Aureole smirked at their dresses and giggled. Astraeus pulled at his shirt and smirked softly at his clothes. They all walked out Azrael and Harmony were held by Abaddon and Aureole and Astraeus were held by Zerachiel. They took a walk Sango was in a tee shirt and tight pants. She heard a guy ask her name and then she had hid behind Raiden instantly. As they walked into the school gym it was a reunion. A man walked up to Celestia as he said. "I am sorry for the way we always treated you and Sitara we harassed you two nonstop we are lucky you two had no other brothers."

A man came up and tried to grab Sitara's hand only to be blocked from doing so he got angry and he asked. "Dude who the hell are you to block me from talking to Sitara here she knows me." Raiden glared coldly and pulled Sitara close to him as he said. "See a family resemblance I am her twin brother you stupid ingrate and just so you know my twin hates it when people who have harassed her to touch her. She did not want to yell for me because if she had back then I would have swatted you boys like flies for coming near her. My twin is not your personal toy she is a existence you can not touch no matter how hard you try. I will kill the next man to touch her and that is the truth of the matter." Ayumi, Eri and Yuka came running forward as they circled Raiden. Sango stepped in front of him as she said. "Sorry there ladies he is my husband what is it you want care to come out side and talk with Sitara and us about it." Ayumi spoke up. "Oh lord you and Raiden are married then you must be his wife Sango! Sitara spoke of you often you are way more beautiful than any woman here. Sitara, and everyone else can we talk outside please?" Sitara and Sesshomaru both nodded then they all had walked outside as Sitara spoke. "Ayumi, Eri and Yuka what is it that you wished to speak to us about. Abaddon and Zerachiel take the little ones home and watch them tell the other four we shall be home directly. Tell my older brothers and father not to worry now go quickly!" Well it would seem that they were not quick enough for Apollon came himself as Eri then had said. "Sitara no should I say Kagome we remembered you and what you used to be called. Now can you please tell us what you did when you were absent from school all those days?" Sitara took Sesshomaru's hand she squeezed it as she spoke. "I traveled through that well on my family's property to the Feudal era and believe me it is better than here by a million fold. I remembered everything there but it would be easier to show you do not be shocked and do not let your jaws drop when you see my sons and my brothers now! Do you want to stay by my side then Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri?"


	9. The Truth Is Told To Those Who Care

It was Ayumi who answered as she said. "Yes we deserve to know the truth please Sitara we do not like the way this world is now as it has always upset us. The wars and the like it will only get worse and lead to the destruction of the world at large as you well know." Sitara's eyes went sad and she said. "Then follow me the three of you Raiden you can help me get these three to adapt to that place please?" Raiden sighed as he said. "You know of what you ask but as I suppose this was already their fates to find out our true forms. Now ladies let me repeat her warning no squealing or being shocked at the males there. It would make us cringe in unison my elder brothers would laugh and my three nephews would run away as they are all adults you will see for yourselves."

They quickly returned Ayumi, Yuka and Eri looked around as Yuka said. "This is sure as hell not the Feudal era I can see that right off the bat whoa there who are these guys here in the yard Sitara why am I thinking that I can point at your kids.." Yuka turned back and said. "Holy hell Sitara that man beside you is Sesshomaru he is your husband damn! You are not human at all are you guys not that I mind you guys were too handsome to be human any how what are you all angels!?" Leo and Apollo snorted and Leo said. "My goodness little sister these three friends of yours are so interesting. To call us angels as no one has dared to call inu demons angels I like these three little ladies here! I think they should join our family what do you say father I do not think they would wish to be separated from Sitara here at any rate." Ayumi glared at Leo as she said. "You may be inu demons but you would protect me Eri and Yuka am I correct in my thoughts sir?" Leo smirked then said. "Yes little sister I would protect you and my other two little sisters. No demon shall get close to you isn't that right Raiden you are awfully silent over there. I take it you are thinking of ways to kill the ones who want to be considered their potential mates so scary Sitara did not lie you are so serious little brother." Raiden just said. "I will kill the male end of the story I do not wish to know what Sesshomaru there will do. I have a feeling when my twin said he was harmless but I think he will kill everyone in this court yard if they dare to harm his pups or family!" Then Apollo looked at Sesshomaru he noticed the lack of expression and said. "He is feeling protective as well Sesshomaru is damn this will be messy for any male coming here! I would help get rid of them now what was it Sango said Raiden if you do not mind?" Raiden smirked at Sango's red face. "She got so jealous and called me her husband in front of a full room of humans when Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri came near me. I think it was a good idea for us to go to the human world for that very short amount of time. As I found out that the little lady Sango likes me." Apollo smirked and said. "Oh she got jealous man I would have loved to see that myself too so would everyone else." Lucien chuckled then he said. "I knew that she liked you uncle Raiden but auntie Sango glared at us to keep us all from ratting her out her face said it all!" Serenity glared at her twin as she said. "Lucien you are worse than papa he was picking on auntie Sango too! I will tell your mate Lena that you are acting mean again!" Lucien snorted and said. "She knows that I just miss my family and that is why I do it in the first place. But papa does it because it is him he is happy he found Sango's trigger he likes finding what makes people tick. Case in point he picks on grandpa Apollon some times too I have heard but I think Uncle Raiden is worse than me. Auntie Sango never lets anything get to her as you know very well but it seems Uncle Raiden can make her look like a normal girl blushing and all. I think she deserves to be happy but as I see the damn monk coming you guys up for killing that guy? No wait Uncle Raiden would you do the honors this time just wait he will act out in front of us all." Miroku came walking up as Sitara was then talking to Raiden about everything that had happened while he was not around in both time lines. Then when Sitara stiffened as then Raiden growled as he coldly said. "Well I never thought I would meet a human that so plainly seeks his own death as you seem to be doing now. I am Sitara's twin brother Anastasia was born the last out of the three of us. Had I been near that half demon he would have died before Azrael could have laid a finger on him."

Miroku paled then said. "You! I had not known that you were real Sitara used to threaten me with you on a very daily basis. But as she never used your name I thought you were not real also why is Sango behind you glaring at me if I may ask?" Raiden felt Sango's slight trembling from behind him then he said. "Sango has chosen me to protect her and do you know why you lecher because you had done everything you can to hurt and upset her. So she had Sitara summon me to her side and I came swiftly because the very memories that Sitara used were of you and that half breed in the red fire rat robe. Once I saw all those memories then I very much wanted to kill him only to find out Azrael beat me too it!" Sesshomaru snorted then said. "Well sorry that he did but he hurt Sitara he did not get off lightly. I assure you and if he tries to hurt Sitara in his current punishment I will kill him myself! Raiden there is a long line waiting for the pleasure of killing that kid you know." Raiden then noticed a black haired boy with his mother then he said. "No fucking way I see him damn Azrael is so cruel that punishment just ouch!" The boy walked up to Sitara and said. "Hello there my lady I am sorry to have caused you any grief in the past I hope you can just forgive me?" Sitara froze and so did Shippo who said in his deep voice. "Mother isn't that.." Shippo had raced across the court yard then he said softly. "Kiddo what would your name be and why ask for forgiveness from my mother in question I do wonder why." The boy looked up at Shippo then he said. "I was told I was cruel to her and got in deep trouble from a angel who sent me back to my mother to be a good boy. That angel is not here is he I wanted to ask what I did to make that lady cry so much like she did in my dreams. As there was a mean lady too my mama told me that the mean lady was a bad lady who hurts your mama and me. Where is Kagome I wanted to tell her sorry for everything I did I was being used to the very last of my life. I was cursed myself that woman cursed me using my hair I remembered for Kagome! She said I would be her perfect little doll to hurt the lady known as Kagome. Kagome was much prettier than that ugly lady you know I tried to stop myself several times." Sitara grabbed the boy's hand as she yelled. "Inu no Taisho, Papa, my love, and Raiden, Shippo you all come inside no one shall follow Apollo and Leo maybe all you pups go to bed! Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi come with us but stand beside me without speaking." As they walked in Sitara sat down on a couch next to Sesshomaru and said. "Little one is it you who say sorry to Kagome or is it your mother saying sorry to her I know who Kagome is but you must answer my question first." The boy thought for a moment or two then said. "It is me not my mother it is wrong to do what that lady made me do to Kagome. Now if I could tell her anything it is that I am sorry for everything and I want to return to how I used to look. Mother said I had to earn Kagome's trust back but I can not find her anywhere and no one will tell me who she is. As I do not fit in with mother and that man who is her husband he is treating me very cruelly. I wanted to tell the man with the golden eyes that I am sorry to both of them I loved them both dearly." The boy started to sniffle then he said. "Why am I crying I do not know these people but I want to stay with them why this hurts me I do not know." Sesshomaru looked at the boy in shock and said. "Father it is your choice I can do whatever you wish me to do I only ask what you think." Inu no Taisho looked at his youngest son then bent down on his knees before the boy as he said. "Was I one of the people you wanted to look for little boy." The boy's eyes widened then he hugged Inu no Taisho as he cried he said. "You are I do not want to stay in that house mother sent me to that lady over there I want to stay here!" Inu no Taisho sighed then said. "If I told you that the man your mother married was not your father and I was would you believe me little boy?" The boy's eyes widened then he said. "I would believe you more than anything I hated that man he smelled nasty too! I do not know why I do not care I will never listen to that nasty lady again where is the lady Kagome at?" Sitara looked at Raiden then she asked. "Can I Raiden this is not the one who did all those things nor will he listen to that witch any more." Raiden sighed then he said. "Alright Sitara only this once will I forgive that little child but no more after that."

Sitara bent down as she said. "I am who you are looking for little one I am Kagome or was Kagome but that is no longer my name. Now I am called Sitara that mean lady cursed me as well. She was terribly cruel to us wasn't she I was hurt by the old you I know you will not do that again will you?" The boy shook his head and said. "I will not ever do that again I just want my family back the ones who love me not that mother did not it was that man who made me cringe." Sitara looked at Sesshomaru then she said. "My mate my angel of death what is your verdict on this child can you give him back what he had taken from him?" Sesshomaru had then quietly said. "I do not believe my half brother will follow a woman's orders nor get cursed again so I shall do just that." The boy looked up at Sesshomaru and said. "I missed you too believe it or not no one cared for me there at that place." Sesshomaru sighed then he placed his fingertip as a light surrounded the boy as he grew up back into the full demon Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at his hands then winced. "Kikyo that bitch I ought to kill her and Sesshomaru why the hell are you carrying the power of Azrael now?" Sitara coughed then said. "His soul was split in two by Kikyo as she was terrified of him when he had his whole soul just like Magasuhi was terrified of me. Inuyasha do you remember everyone in this room?" Shippo stepped forward and smacked Inuyasha on the back as he said. "Want some fox magic Uncle Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glared and said. "Shippo you were a inu all along I suppose that was Sitara's doing had Kikyo known that Shippo was a Inu pup she would have killed him thank god he is alive that little brat!" Raiden stepped forward and said in a cold voice. "Do you know who I am Inuyasha I bet you do not at all!" Inuyasha tilted his head then sniffed the air he backed away. "I hate that scent this scent is of the guy who punched my lights out for a straight week! I never could find who did that but it was you who are you?" Lucien said. "I know Uncle Inuyasha that is our Uncle Raiden mother's true twin brother. She was cornered by Sango to summon him you know. Sango is now Uncle Raiden's mate of her own words mother was sneaky to get Sango to admit how she felt about him." Inuyasha smirked like a cat then he said. "Oh yea was Sango all red in the face when she saw Raiden?" It was Jewel who answered he said. "Oh yea she was we all were thinking it was so funny because she was always such a badass type but the moment she saw him she hid behind papa! I am not joking she really hid behind our father so very fast her face was so very red too it was hilarious. Papa had teased her mercilessly when he noticed her face she glared at him as well you missed it all! Uncle Raiden killed Miroku as well we never saw him actually kill him but we don't want to as Uncle is scary enough as it is but we do love him dearly!" Inuyasha had smirked at what Jewel said then he said. "Which one of you brats used to torment me then hide behind my father or that scary dad of yours and brother of mine." Lucien raised his hand as he said. "Missing your morning arrows are you now Uncle Inuyasha I am sure we can make an exception for you." Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest then said. "You little twerp you know I hated those damn arrows but I think that was saying you at least saw me as a friendly existence." Jewel frowned and said. "You know I would dearly love to torment you as well Uncle Inuyasha father is still older than you as you know you are still the younger brother!" Inuyasha snorted then looked to Sesshomaru then said. "He is still a scary ass bastard I should know pups I have known him since I was little he is the very devil! Even when your mama was known as Kagome he was even worse as he would have terrified you." Sitara grinned then she said. "Why do we not have a look see shall we Inuyasha if you think my children would be terrified of their father lets go see this truth. I would dearly love to see their reactions to how their father's true hidden attitude is. Apollo, Leo, Raiden, Father in law and last but not least pups come on it is time you see the truth about your father!" Sitara sounded like it was a mere walk in the park as they walked through the portal. The first scene was of Sesshomaru kicking the hell out of Inuyasha as a half demon in Inu no Taisho's grave. Kagome then just looked at Sesshomaru who in turn looked shocked at her. Then turned back to kicking Inuyasha to heck and back. The next time before they arrived as Sitara said. "This is my personal favorite as you know Inuyasha I laughed hard in my head as I watched please do not hate me Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha snorted then said. "You are one cruel woman to laugh as I am in pain. When Sesshomaru was kicking my ass all those times you also laughed! I thought I was defending the poor little priestess. But no I was defending a badass woman who laughed as her future mate whipped his little brother into the ground." The next thing they saw was Sesshomaru hurt and Kagome had approached him and said. "Sesshomaru now let me see to the bad wounds you have there. I know what I am doing nor am I just any old priestess." Sesshomaru had taken off his kimono and showed her his wounded shoulder she flinched then said. "That was Inuyasha wasn't it I can tell I will heal it anyhow. As I do not like the thought of your being hurt anymore than I do Inuyasha. But Yasha did deserve his ass whipping this time he tried to scare Rin I knew that was your reason." Sitara moved on then she said. "Whoops Inuyasha was so not supposed to see that one I know." Inuyasha glared at Sitara then he said. "You traitor woman healing him before you healed me that day. You told me you were headed to your precious hot springs but you healed that bastard brother of mine!" Inu no Taisho smacked Inuyasha on the back of the head then said. "Do not even start son I will not have you misbehave right now. Not after I am seeing how you are acting to Sitara in the past with my own eyes." Sitara had then stopped at a scene she remembered so very well then held Sesshomaru's hand in response. Kagome and Sango were just walking in the woods away from the village. When Naraku appeared before them. Kagome smiled as her eyes went violet then Lucien said. "Okay you creepy spidery demon half breed you are dead can you not see mother's eyes she will kill you!" Just then as Sango and Kagome left Naraku appeared again then he said looking at Sitara and everyone. "My word we a have very powerful demoness here. Now do my eyes see Sesshomaru also standing beside her." Lucien, Serenity, Jewel and Skyla all notched arrows on their bows as then Sitara had flashed into the form Naraku remembered she said. "You idiot I would not touch me even while you thought me a mere priestess I was never Kikyo I was Midoriko the whole time." Naraku looked behind her as he then politely he asked about who was beside her and Sesshomaru. "Kagome was it or is that not your name? Well anyway now who are those delightful pups beside you and Sesshomaru if I may ask?" Sitara gritted her teeth she said. "My name has always been Sitara not Kagome I was cursed by that bitch. These are my pups and Sesshomaru's keep in mind they can purify you so very easily. If you want to know of the man with golden eyes beside me. That is Inu no Taisho the great dog general in the flesh himself. Inuyasha got turned into a full demon now the men with violet eyes looking at you with death in their eyes. Are my older brothers Leo and Apollo. As my father Apollon is beside Inu no Taisho and the man next to me grabbing the hilt of his sword is Raiden my twin. You no doubt saw my violet eyes just a minute ago that means I am awakening to my true self and Inuyasha will lose me Sesshomaru will gain me. Any funny moves and everyone here will kill you without mercy I will not have to lift a finger of that I assure you. You did things the wrong way Naraku I know you just wished for a home of your own if you had helped me instead of harmed me I may have given one to you myself. This is my true self I can kill you at any time as I am almost awakened by that point in time thank Sesshomaru for that." Naraku looked pale then he softly said. "Let us make a deal my lady please I do not wish to die I will not harm anyone in your family any longer. Kikyo was the cause of all this is that not true. You saw my goodness even back when you first saw me did you not I can help you now just help me out I will prove it! I know who was behind your kidnapping empress I can find them if not you can have Abaddon and Zerachiel kill me let us kill them together they hired me to kill the priestess along with this plot it was theirs not mine!"

Raiden stepped forward as he coldly spoke. "I will save you then when you are about to die I shall pull you back and if you lie I will hand you over to my father Apollon and believe me that is not a fun idea. Sitara twin of mine let us save this poor pathetic half demon. He will die in this world and you will wish away the Shikon and start your journey to finding Sesshomaru and your destiny!" Sitara nodded as Naraku bowed to them as Naraku now knew better than to betray these demons. He knew they held enough power to destroy the world with ease. So he was a mere fly to them that they could kill whenever they wanted. It was very humbling and humiliating to know such demons existed still in the world. Naraku had to get these demons on his side it should be easy to find out who wanted Sitara and Raiden to die. Once he found that out they would give him what he wanted a home and to be a full demon if he was right Sitara held the power to do so easily. He wanted the spider mark on his back gone as well and they could help him with that these were worthy allies to have from what he had seen. Even Sitara's pups vibrated with power there was something different about Sesshomaru as he did not even talk to him and that terrified him more. Raiden then had helped Naraku like he had promised as Naraku then looked around he had noticed something was off about where he was at now. The world was much purer and the air even fairly trembled with power. Leo and Apollo frowned and said. "Now Naraku was it be lucky Azrael was not here he killed you once he would kill you again. Zerachiel and Abaddon may kill you though those two twins are scary as heck!" Naraku was curious as to whom they were referring to when a memory came to him. Golden hair, violet eyes beauty that can cause the downfall of whole countries. Naraku thought to ask. "Did Azrael have golden hair and violet eyes and stunning beauty even for a demon? What did I do to offend that dog demon exactly?" It was Raiden who answered. "You hurt her Kagome I mean or as she is known now as my twin sister. That was a very stupid mistake I shudder myself now that I know who exactly Azrael truly was to her. Such a scary thought my brother in law and Azrael had the same soul that was split in two by Kikyo. As Sesshomaru is whole again that is how he terrifies people without even trying these days." Naraku's eyes went wide as he looked over at Sesshomaru who was glaring coldly at him. This caused Naraku to shudder as he said. "I believe you this Sesshomaru I see seems to be every inch a emperor and as uncompromising as the heavens itself. It is rather terrifying as you said." Naraku did not want to betray this Sesshomaru something about the new Sesshomaru had screamed dangerous as hell to Naraku. What in the world was going on here seemed that a lot of truths were hidden about the priestess whom he was hired to kill. Why did they wish for her to die little did he know he was about to see the purest form of Sitara's hatred. When she saw someone who threatened when she remembers it all. Sitara had a headache she growled as Abaddon tried to touch her then said. "Sorry Abaddon I just have been having very bad nightmares lately if Azrael was here he could fix it." Zerachiel frowned as he went to tell Raiden about the nightmares. Raiden dropped the cup he had been drinking out of as he said. "So it has begun I refuse to allow her to suffer she must remember it all this is for the best believe me this is needed for us all. She was tortured by the humans while she was a mere pup I was there I know what she went through I had to see it through her eyes as well. Such a travesty she will never be the same again I recall her anger and grief over the matter."


	10. The Bane Of the Red Tetseiga & Inuyasha!

Sitara came in the room falling over Naraku tried to steady her only to have her glare at him. Raiden growled as he walked over to her she fainted as he hugged her. Raiden then had softly sang a ancient song then her pale face relaxed then Raiden softly said. "Sesshomaru's own hatred of humans is because of what happened to my twin it is so common for mates to be what the other needs in Sitara's case she needs Sesshomaru like I need Sango. Sesshomaru is the way he is for my twin's sake." Sesshomaru walked over to Raiden then took Sitara into his arms noticing she clung to his haori in her sleep. Sitara woke up then hid her face against Sesshomaru's shoulder as if she was afraid of the others. Then Sesshomaru hugged her close to him as if to comfort her as Raiden said. "I highly doubted you were the Azrael I knew but now I see that you are it all makes sense now. Only for Azrael could calm her like you just did brother I think you are a very fitting mate for my twin. I very whole-heartedly approve of you this is my true thoughts on the matter I understand now that she was always crying out for you even when Naraku's incarnation had her. I can get rid of her nightmares so they do not cause her hatred to emerge once more." Sesshomaru just nodded then as Raiden walked over to Sitara he then placed his hand on her shoulder then her violet eyes glowed as she looked at Raiden she said. "As you wish I shall recall everything now but I will remain with Sesshomaru while I do he seems to ease the headaches." Raiden just nodded at the suggestion as he said. "As this idea sounds quite good though if you ask me for as she also seems at ease with you brother in law."

Sesshomaru just nodded in agreement to what Raiden had suggested with a slight smile. Sitara looked over at Naraku then said. "I will not say sorry for that you should have noticed something was not right with me. Consider that a fitting punishment for always comparing me to Kikyo in the other time line. She can not hold a candle to me that is why she hated me with such a passion. I hate her as well she hurt what is mine. I can be very forgiving at times except when it comes to when what I covet is harmed. This is just me I will protect what I love with my own two hands and she even harmed Raiden or tried to. As Midoriko the first thing I did was free him from her nasty claws the moment he saw me it was over for her. As Raiden can even recognize me even if I was a human priestess because that is just how powerful he is. As for my beloved Sesshomaru as you now have no doubt noticed he is very different from when you last saw him. I just gave him back what was meant to be his in the first place as I was born solely for him way back then now I ask of you to find out who harmed us. I ask this of you because it should be fairly easy for one such as you to do such a task. As Sesshomaru here I know would kill them if he even suspected it he is such a loveable mate to me. I also wouldn't change anything about him even if I could he is without a doubt worthy of me." Inuyasha picked that time to growl out. "You are still scary Sitara how can you love him is beyond me even he is not loving that is a flat out lie." Inuyasha then shivered at the thought of his older half brother being nice and kind. Inu no Taisho then came in later on in the day he noticed Raiden asleep on the chaise on Sitara's lap. Sesshomaru had Sitara wrapped up in his arms as he sat next to her as Sitara brushed the long silver hair out of his face out of habit. Inu no Taisho looked highly shocked as he said. "I have only seen his cold face who would have thought he could show such innocence in his sleep." Sango came in then with Apollo and Leo as well. They saw Raiden asleep then Apollo said. "It is as I thought Raiden will only sleep for Sitara or Sango our little brother looks so harmless right now." Solaria as well as Apollon came in then. Solaria had saw Raiden then she rushed over to gently wake him up as she said. "My very precious pup I found you once more do not worry or fear you are home now." Raiden had stirred as he opened his very cold violet eyes he saw Solaria then he froze as he whispered. "Mother.. It is you I had hoped you were still around and you are may I see the family records if you do not mind. I want to get to the bottom of this very nasty plot to kill me and Sitara off." Solaria yelled. "Poseidon fetch those records for my pups would you please. Also Sitara you have a very important visitor he said to give you this note you would know what it means." She gave Sitara the letter then Sitara opened it with a frown on her face as she said. "He was right mama I do indeed know what this means now it seems things have gotten interesting who would have thought. That demon has now came back after hearing I was home for good he appears." Sitara got up as she pulled on Sesshomaru's hand to help him up off the chaise. Sesshomaru got to his feet with ease and elegance his movements were fluid and graceful to watch Raiden snatched the letter out of Sitara's hand. Then he read it's content quickly then he smirked to himself. Raiden then said. "This is great news for us very bad news for the ones who dared to harm us as that person has returned now brother you possess the memories of Azrael. Tell me did Midoriko have any inu demons around her that were in the form of humans that called themselves her 'adviser'? I ask this because if she did then that is also where he went to when she and I vanished from our cribs that night. I say let us now go greet him as he expects us to knowing him he will sense Sesshomaru's differences right off the bat. Who knows he may choose to then also serve under Sesshomaru without any prompting. He always liked Azrael anyhow but he hated all the noble demon kind I personally want to see him face to face." As they walked in to the drawing room Sesshomaru saw a inu demon male looking over the paperwork that had piled up with a slightly annoyed expression. The demon then got up and bowed to Sitara. He spoke softly. "My lady I have came at your call I see even Raiden is here no one has died yet right as I know it takes a lot for you to summon Raiden to your side. I see that the man beside you is your mate so you chose him I see his aura is that of Azrael's so that explains it. I shall also serve this man as well if I may ask my lord what is your name?" Sesshomaru coldly stated his name. "I am called Sesshomaru now may I ask for your name yes I have heard a bit about you."

The demon smirked slightly as he said. "I am called Solomon that is what Sitara calls me anyhow I met her a very long time ago. I met her when she was called Midoriko it is hard to believe I fought against her on that fateful day. I do seem to recall after we fought to a draw her form changed to that of a inu demoness. Her gaze is what terrified me the most in those violet eyes I saw hatred for all life on the planet. That is when beside her appeared Lord Raiden he just glared at me as he held her in his arms almost like he was responding to her hatred. I told her I could not allow her to roam around here among the humans in the guise of a priestess. She just said she had her twin by her side her mate will be found soon enough that I had not the quailification to tell her what to do. She then looked directly at me with her violet eyes as she spoke in the lost language of the imperial line. She said I had no right to order the daughter of Apollon and Solaria in such a manner. I was then kneeling before her I swore that I would only serve her for my entire life as a demon. The time we battled though was over 100 days we would take a break then battle once more. Once I had learned about her cursed fate I was truly angered for once in my long existence. I never want to see that look in her eyes it made me want to kill whatever put that look in her eyes. I later on met Azrael when he came to her place of residence with her he caused such a big stir among the humans. They assumed he was her long lost husband that she once said she searched for and she did not deny it. In the following years her eyes had regained some of their former light she almost looked like a child once more innocent of the cruelty of this world. Then I heard that she had died in the battle I felt her call a moment ago thus I hurried as fast as I could to her side. I now see she has found her beloved one and only mate her eyes do not show their former hatred she also smiles as well I must thank you master." Then Solomon bowed to Sesshomaru with a slight smirk upon his face. Sesshomaru said. "I only followed what it is I wished to do I could not stand to see Sitara in such pain over something so very stupid this is what I saw day in and day out. That day she ran to me I nearly killed Inuyasha for it because he had nearly broken her spirit. In the following days are when I truly had gotten to know her for who she was I started to see her as a person and not just the priestess who helped my brother. I see her as Midoriko in my memories as Azrael as well she had that look in her eyes that I saw that night when she cried. I will kill those humans who are responsible for such a thing Azrael was not forgiving them either. As he made note of all the locations of their tombs as they were hailed as heros which was so wrong they should be shown as inhuman scum. I promised him I will help him find them only to send them to the underworld after we tire of torturing them. They should not have laid a single finger on Sitara as she is mine now as people know if what's mine is hurt they die. This is just a flat out fact as I am not very forgiving towards that kind of thing I do hope I never have to step in." Sesshomaru just smirked coldly causing Raiden to flinch in reaction as he said. "So you are a wolf in sheep's clothing then now that is utterly terrifying my twin has let a trained tiger rule by her side. That smile would scare your pups even why do you act so gentle if you are like this while away from them?" Just then Harmony, Aureole, Astraeus, and Azrael came into the room in Zerachiel and Abaddon's arms. Azrael said. "Who are you mister you look shocked to see us here why is that?" Solomon smirked as he said. "It is nothing young pups I am just your mother's adviser my name is Solomon I shall also be your tutor as well." Raiden watched as Jewel, Skyla, Lucien and Serenity came in the door next. Solomon's breath caught as he said. "My word so where is the eldest prince I know he is hidden my empress please allow me to meet with the young Lord."

Shippo came in his long white hair as well as his violet eyes reminding Solomon so much of Sitara. His stunning face resembled Sesshomaru in its coldness yet his playful smile made everyone who saw it feel wary of him. Solomon bowed as he said. "Princes and princesses I see that you are all very fitting for her pups. I guess the young prince who came into the room is the eldest by the way he carries himself he carries the power of Raiden though he will need to control it. I think that Lord Raiden should help the pup then as he also carries his father's power of poisons. Now as Midoriko she was known for her scary fighting abilities she hated me so I got thrashed daily." Serenity giggled as she heard that Lucien smirked as did Jewel and Skyla. Harmony asked. "Now what bad thing did you do to anger our mama to such a degree because she is not that easily angered!" Solomon coughed then looked embaressed as he said. "I was one of those demons who asked for her hand only to end up being defeated by her soundly. I found that out when I attacked Azrael as his back was turned when he was talking to Raiden. She nearly killed me for that alone that was the first time I had seen any expression on her face she called me a idiot for doing that. She then asked me if I wanted Azrael to kill me for attempting such a thing to him. She then explained exactly who he was I then saw him look direcly at me for the first time it terrified me so much. I saw Raiden's playful smile I then really wanted to find a hole to die in because that demon is cunning he said Azrael would not harm me! That was a lie because later on that day after Midoriko went down for her daily nap he challenged me. I lost to him before I could even blink it was utterly humilating for me to lose to him before I even drew my sword." Raiden started to all out chuckle as he said. "You were stupid enough to approach him you deserved that never trust my word in a situation like that do you think your new master is harmless too?" Solomon coughed as he recieved a cold glare from Sesshomaru. As Lucien saw this he was shocked he had never seen his father glare like that before it just shocked him. Jewel quietly said. "Well now that look promises death I still can not believe the gentle father that we all know and love can be so utterly merciless to others." Skyla said in a small voice. "Papa did you know I saw Uncle Inuyasha outside the door being a easedropper?" Sesshomaru's face quickly changed as he said gently. "I thank you for telling me pups I shall handle that little brother of mine named Inuyasha. This is what I have sworn to my father to do while he and mother are away on their journey to their lands here." Jewel opened up the door to let Inuyasha fall flat on his face as he said. "What the hell is going on Sesshomaru that could have your good mood ruined so completely. I thought I would never have to deal with that temper of yours or that poison whip ever again but it seems I hoped invain for you would never show your pups that move." Jewel got curious as he asked. "Poison whip now what is that father I have never heard of that before is it that shiny light that you used on our uncle Inuyasha in the past when he made you angry?" Sesshomaru just chuckled as he said. "If he does not straighten out you guys will see what the poison whip is and believe me that move is made to kill." Inuyasha just coughed then said. "You still want to use that move on me don't you Sesshomaru, aristcratic assassin, also known as the killing perfection. It stinks to have such a cold blooded older brother but then again your mate is nothing to sneeze at either former priestess Midoriko, as the creator of the Shikon Jewel. You were then once known as the priestess of the Shikon Jewel in your life as Kagome I know I screwed up. I should not have done all the things that I did to you now even Sesshomaru still has Bakusaiga you haven't even shown it to your pups! That is one scary ass sword it could kill Naraku once more but since Naraku has a piece of news for us I thought it better to hear it all as a group. You know like the old days minus one lecherous monk what happened to him if I may ask?" It was Raiden who answered. "Inuyasha are you sure you wish to know about the fate of that lecher of a man who dared to call himself a monk if I said I was involved in his disappearence?" Inuyasha paled then he said. "Okay now I do not want to know ever as that is too much of a price for me to pay you will likely kill me and laugh as you do so. I do not want to even remember that monk anyhow by the way who is that unfamiliar demon that is in the room with us?"

Naraku came into the room he then saw Shippo, Lucien, Serenity, Jewel and Skyla in one place he shivered. Then he saw Abaddon and Zerachiel holding Aureole, Astraeus, Harmony and Azrael. The next thing he knew was Solomon held a sword to Naraku's neck only to have Sitara very coldly order. "Let him go now Solomon I know of your hatred for Naraku as Kagewaki was your dear friend I will address that next." Then Solomon put his sowrd away pure hatred on his face as he said coldly. "As you command my empress I shall just await your verdict on his fate he did not deserve it." Naraku bowed before Sitara as he said. "My empress I do understand my wrongs for me to have angered so many luckily you saw the good within me still." Sitara just coldly said. "Naraku one who can love should not be punished too heavily you have a heart you thought it was a burden it shall be what saves you now from me. Hand over what you have found out Naraku I have also brought young Shiori here too. She is to remain under Inuyasha's care is that understood Inuyasha that girl shall be your saving grace in the end the Shiori you once knew has changed over these last three hundred plus years. I did this upon that child's request her wish to stay by Inuyasha's side is rather touching though." Naraku quickly handed over all the evidence he collected to Sitara wondering why she brought in the young bat queen for Inuyasha. As Sitara was reaching for the papers Sesshomaru grabbed them his face went cold as he read them. Then he just coldly said. "Sirus, Orion, Regulus, Vega, Corvus, Draco, Hydra and Perceus! Do my bidding erase all of these foul names from the face of history leave no survivors for they have all harmed your empress. Eight stars that Azrael trained personally for puposes just like this as I am your master heed my call. You who shine brightly in the night summer sky whose names invoke fear and nightmares among your enemies I summon you all!" Raiden just said. "Now you have done it brother of mine those eight are the most ruthless inu demons to ever walk this land yet they answer only to Sitara or you." The eight elites appeared in a flash of light causing even Naraku to tremble as he recognized one of them. "I have had nightmares of you eight I just didn't know who you were but to think that you were named after the brightest stars in the sky." Hydra took the papers as he scanned the contents he then made copies with his demonic aura so the others had instructions too. Hydra bowed before Sitara as he said. "I am here now my empress the eight of us shall sort this out it is surprising that your mate summoned us. But he has his memories after all so we will respond to him do you have any extra to add on while we are at it?" Sitara ran to the desk as she wrote two names down she folded the paper up. As she did Regulus took the paper then he bowed to Sitara as he said. "It shall be done to utter perfection this is easy for one such as me to do so I shall handle this personally while the other seven can finish their tasks." The elites vanished before Serenity's eyes as then she said. "I am shocked that papa knew to call out to those very males but they responded hopefully they will handle it all good. I want to see what will happen now as I am highly curious even though several of the very aristicratic families shall want to be the in laws to our youngest siblings. I do not think Uncle Raiden will allow it so very easily." Raiden then snorted as he said. "Of course pups I will not allow it so easily the line we carry is not a normal one thus we must be careful in whom we choose as mates. I knew Sango was my mate hence why I asked my twin to call upon me if Miroku tried anything fishy. Now Inuyasha as for what happend to Miroku he died slowly and painfully as can be for daring to lay a finger on my mate he is lucky she is untouched or he would die once more!" Regulus then appeared with two bodies in his arms one was Kagewaki the other was Hitomiko. Inuyasha frowned as he said. "Now Sitara what are you planning to do with these two why that priestess and Kagewaki?" Raiden's violet eyes held traces of laughter as he said. "Ah I do see her goal I shall help her it is my duty as her twin to do so this plan is indeed as noble as can be. I see the benefits of it in the long term and short term but this is a stroke of genius even for my twin. I suppose you even Naraku gets what he always wanted but is this truly what you want Sitara to show our powers in such a flashy manner? I think that it will stop those from having nefarious plots against our line ever again though."


	11. Return of the Star

"Sitara frowned then said. "Of course it will, they are both here now for that very reason as you can tell. Hitomiko was brought here since she was my disciple when I was Midoriko. Hence I want to save her from her cruel fate so no one can judge me as a cruel master, is that not true little one. You asked me many times what your fate was, yet I never told you due to this reason. Hate me if you must but I'll not let you die in such a fashion that the world had picked for you due to your involvement with me." Hitomiko yawned then said sleepily. "Master are you alright now." Sitara flashed to her human form quickly then knocked Hitomiko on the head. Hitomiko rubbed her head then sniffled at Sitara. Once she saw her she hugged her tightly. Hitomiko squealed. "Master! So you were alive I just knew that those people had just lied about you dying! But master who is those young ones who remind me of you." Lucien smirked then bowed as he said. "You mean that my beloved lady mother is your master, that sounds fun. I never knew mama had a stunning disciple like you."

Hitomiko pointed to Sesshomaru then said. "That man is similar to Azrael in his aura but not all the way." Sesshomaru pulled Sitara into his arms then said. "I am glad you do recognize who I once was little imp, but over eight hundred years has passed since your death. Yes Midoriko did indeed die but she's alive still right? That is because she was reincarnated in order to find me, thus she did and we are now married/mated." Sitara then looked over at Solomon as she quietly said. "Kagewaki is to study to be a noble, as for Hitomiko, she is my responsibility. Inuyasha you had best not try your tricks on her for she will show you a new world of pain. Her barriers are something I helped her strengthen so there is no way that she will get defeated by you. She has her pick from any male who wants her, I adopted her as a child and raised her as my own. She was greatly saddened that I died then that village proceeded to use her. Naraku killed her this released the seal I had so painstakingly made to keep her from becoming a inu herself. I could not risk others knowing of her existence, since they would mercilessly use her then kill her. Now since I am back I shall take her in as my daughter, any questions?" Sesshomaru calmly said. "Since she will be my child too I raised her when I was Azrael she's a good pup and a high end talent."

Hitomiko knelt down on the floor then said. "Mast- no Mother and father I am home now can I get some rest now I am extremely tired." The maids were talking then one said. "The nightly nightmares of the empress worsen as they do she shall remember that which she forgot long ago." They had a ball later on that week, Raiden was clapping as Sitara was dancing with Sango, it seemed like the nightmares stopped. No one knew how Sitara could remain so cheerful, it was a complete mystery. Then a young noble came forward to bravely ask Sitara for a dance. This caused Sango to back away as Sitara said. "To ask a mated demoness to dance could be for one of two reasons, one the male is looking for a sponsor, or two it is a direct challenge to my mate. Pray tell which reason do you wish to dance with me for?" Sesshomaru just looked pointedly at the young noble who was blushing at Sitara then asked Raiden. "What does she mean by Sponsor if you don't mind since I am slightly unfamiliar with certain terms." It was Leo who answered. "A Sponsor huh well it's a term for a teacher, in essence if he asks her to be his Sponsor he wants training to be able to please his future mate. Think of it as a disciple, well kind of." Apollo coughed then said. "He has major guts to ask her to be his sponsor in front of you though. By all rights the pup would be asking for a trainer, its a very sacred and unspoken valued regulation. Usually the males aim for our line's mated women, just to seem high class. Since she will help him catch his chosen mate as well. If a male can get my sister to sponsor them then they are set."

The young noble took off his flower then offered it to Sitara. He knelt on the ground then said. "Please will you be my sponsor Empress I swear to not disclose your identity to others. I will uphold the honor of your line and that of your mate's honor, I dare not challenge that male for he would kill me straight out." Sitara took the flower then said. "Move all your things into the palace and prepare your heart young pup. For my mate will help as your secondary sponsor I know he will enjoy it." Then Sitara quietly said. "Be lucky you did not ask to be my secondary, then I could not guarantee you your life." Another male came up to Sitara then asked. "Would you be my sponsor please my empress if you don't mind?" When Raiden heard this he blocked the path to his twin sister Sitara then said. "I will ask your intentions later for asking that so boldly, do you wish to offend her mate?" The young man snorted then coldly said. "I don't mean to offend him and I am looking forward to talking to him as well, since he seems interesting to say the least." Sesshomaru then walked up behind Sitara to hug her from behind. He did not know the dark side of being a sponsor but it could turn into a secret challenge for being Sitara's mate if he was right. Sesshomaru calmly said. "She will sponsor you as well beings that we can split our attention on which of you two we teach on what days. But be forewarned I am not a easy teacher, and you ill be getting hands on experience with pups too." When the young man heard this he had a slight smile on his face."

He calmly said. "There was a saying among the humans that I believe the Empress is familiar with, 'To learn how to build a solid home one must start with the foundation first.' This is something that should be done, pups will be a part of my life once I find my beloved so I had best learn now." Astraeus, Aureole, Harmony and Azrael just hid behind their older siblings this caused Sesshomaru to smirk then he said. "You see when you are a parent you are constantly worrying about the pup and wish for them to be the best and to show their true talents. If this was the past me I would have killed everyone in this room, only a certain woman could make me stop my sprees. That woman had more courage than anyone I had ever met. She understood me and my motives better than anyone, she took in a fox kit as her own then proceeded to educate him. She taught the kit to read and write, she counted the kit as her own child this was very shocking. Now I see why my mate did not like these gatherings like this, it makes me want to be out in the opening."

Sitara was given a letter by Solomon who bowed then vanished as quickly as he appeared. Sitara quickly read the letter then smirked, her smile was smug. She had then softly ordered. "Regulus, Draco, Hydra and Corvus you all wanted a special task so I will tell you one. 'Now this is the time before the coming storm, there is no sense in running, the hammer is coming down.' I had warned you of my saying that now you know what you four should do! Go now before the storm gets here it will be messy." Hydra paled, he said. "That 'Hammer' you refer to could it be what I think?" Corvus coldly said. "You are hopeless, you know that right?" Raiden dropped his plate then raced out onto the balcony then he said. "Indeed it is true I hoped to have more time without that very hammer but it is stubborn about being near my twin and I." Abaddon felt a freezing pressure, a terrifying aura, the whole room felt it. They also felt murderous intent directed at them. Sitara raced out to the balcony then Hydra appeared beside her, he coldly said. "It's finished my empress you seem to know what the hammer is could you tell us?" Regulus hit him in the head then said. "Wait and see not just anyone can wield that wild and destructive hammer. No one can tame it either so why is it coming here like we kidnapped the master of it." Corvus calmly said. "Its master is none other than.."

Draco covered Corvus's mouth then said. "It will take all the fun out of this situation if you say that." The nobles tried to get out of the ballroom only to find the doors sealed by some mysterious force. One noble woman said. "Empress why will the doors not open for us some of the sons of the nobles are swearing allegiance to you and you alone. Now us the old lines are being trapped in this ballroom while that malicious aura is getting even closer to us." The aura vanished then a icy blue haired inu man appeared among the nobles without their notice as they were too busy to notice. Harmony thought she was being clever so she pulled on her papa's haori sleeve then said. "Papa he looks like a angel why is there a angel here?" Harmony walked over to the blue haired inu demon male this caused several of the noble sons to gasp. Aureole pulled on the man's sleeve then asked. "Are you here to see our mama Mr angel? She is over there standing beside our papa, why are mama's guards looking scared you are not scary right?" Inuyasha then decided to speak up. "Hey little niece that man is no angel can't you tell at all?" Harmony hugged the man's leg then said stubbornly. "He's a angel uncle Inuyasha, we say he is one so he is!" Hydra calmly said. "Little princess why don't you ask the Angel for his name then maybe he will tell you."

Aureole asked. "Hey Mr Angel can you tell us your name please, I am called Aureole, my sister here is Harmony, My brothers are Astraeus, and Azrael. My big brothers are Shippo, Lucien and Jewel. My big sisters are Skyla and Serenity. My mama is called Sitara and Papa's name is Sesshomaru, now my grandpa's names are Apollon and Inu no Taisho. My uncles are Raiden, Apollo and Leo, Sir are you looking for my mama?" The man smirked then said. "Such a clever pup you can remember a lot of names but what about those two there?" The man points to Abaddon and Zerachiel as he said that. Harmony answers. "That is Abaddon and Zerachiel they have been by our sides since we were born." The man chuckled then said. "One more question then I will say my name for you who are those eight ho seem to be guarding your mom?" Azrael calmly said. "Their names are Sirus, Orion, Regulus, Vega, Corvus, Draco, Hydra and Perceus. Now enough tests for us who might you be?" The icy blue haired inu male smirked once more as he said. "Not bad you have the disposition of a supreme ruler, yet you listen to those around you, now my name is Rogan some people refer to me as the Hammer for various reasons. But the ending for those who meet me is not something that people want to remember for it seems to traumatize them."


	12. The Wheel Of Fate Turns For Her (End)

Hydra very calmly asked. "Leader for what reason do you stand here now before us all we know you miss our empress but for you to come here in person was there something the empress asked you to do?" Rogan then just coldly said. "I felt her unease so I came plus this place is not safe for her I see that the conditional curse I put on the doors kept them all in here, now that tells me that all the nobles here save the small pups and the ones over near the empress are involved in her disappearance." Raiden nodded then said. "You are as clever as always, the curse only effects those who have harmed my twin no? It will not let them out of the room but those who are innocent can leave with ease."

Sitara clapped then said. "Alright since you all insist that you are innocent I will show that you are wrong, the curse was placed by Azrael himself. He also wanted to catch those who were corrupted and those who have harmed the royal line before, do you dare to doubt his loyalties?" The nobles were sweating as they bowed, they had touched on Sitara's reverse scale and they knew it, they could accuse anyone else but not Azrael. It was asking for your whole family to be killed off for even suggesting it. Sesshomaru then stepped froward his usual gentle expression replaced with hatred and a promise of a slow death. One noble woman smugly pointed over to Sesshomaru then said. "That man is not worthy of you so he must be a spy, his expressionless face was he a assassin once? You should have picked my pup or my elder brother whom still wants to be your mate."

Inuyasha just started to laugh then he pointed at the woman. He coldly said. "You asked for it lady not even Sitara will save you now alright you pups your father will get scary as hell. I suggest you all run away as to not have nightmares of it since he treats you all so gently." Sesshomaru coldly said. "Little brother you mean you would have nightmares about it due to you having a bad habit of pissing me off." Lucien laughed loudly and Jewel smirked at Sesshomaru's comment. Sitara calmly said. "You pups go with Abaddon and Zerachiel quickly. Rogan,"Sirus, Orion, Regulus, Vega, Corvus, Draco, Hydra and Perceus/spanspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 10pt;" you nine stay here and see the man I chose maybe he will shock you since he is not as quiet as he pretends to be." After they took the pups out of the room Sesshomaru took a menacing step forward then coldly said. "Who said this Sesshomaru is not worthy of Sitara it seems to me that you know naught of your own foolish words just now. I refrained in front of the pups as to not scare them, I as their father am not a kind demon as I pretend to be. They are my precious treasures and they know it, your brother and pup are not worthy of my mate. To try and talk her into taking a secondary mate with me present its either you think me harmless or you are feeling far too safe."

The woman quickly stepped back, she never thought that the male was the Emperor, she thought he did not have that good of a origin. It's too late to regret now, she had already started down this path so there will be no retreat. She should have known better then to listen to the words of her mate since most of them were never true, she wanted to believe him this time since they could force the empress Sitara to do their bidding if it were true. But now that this had happened she could only blame herself. This is all because she wanted to have a claim to fame and have her brother become the official emperor. Then a male inu came up to the woman just to slap her then he said. "Raya I do not lust for the blood that flows within the veins of Sitara, I only want her love so I am willing to stay by her side no matter what I may be to her. I hate how you decided my fate for me all those centuries ago, you harmed the woman I love so tell me how shall I get even with you?"

The woman backed away as she said. "Elder brother Kaiden I'm sorry that I have offended the woman you love, how was I supposed to know that her mate was no simple male she randomly picked up. I thought he was a wild mutt from god knows where, I thought he was easily gotten rid of. I should not have listened to my mate's lies about the Empress how could I dare to say such nonsense otherwise." Sitara growled out. "So you are saying if he had no standing and was not lord of the western lands that you would have left him be. Don't make me laugh I know that you would aim foe him sooner or later no matter who I chose that man is always in danger from others." Rogan coughed then said. "My Empress it is time for you all to rest, I shall handle the rest from here on out and Kaiden was it that was very brave you even admitted your love for her in front of her wicked mate there. So you go rest as well I will handle it as I said since these people are so plainly seeking their deaths. This makes me laugh with joy since so much filth gets cleaned in one fell swoop, the rest of the rabble can be gotten rid of slowly. This is the deal I have made with Lady Sitara she wishes for all the corruption within this place to just vanish."

Throughout the years there were countless cases that came to light that exposed the dark side to the nobles. Exactly seven hundred years had passed, the humans lived their daily lives with ease. The demons became mere myths to the humans, they were merely scary stories to tell their children at night. But occasionally the humans saw something they could not explain. Other times they walked right passed demons while going down the sidewalk, how can they be so oblivious? Sesshomaru wondered. They could walk down the street and the humans would welcome them with open arms with ease. He still preferred their private little world they created, but this is not so bad since the humans are so ignorant of his origins and his kind. A young girl walked up to him then asked. "Mister could you tell me why you have silver hair like that or is it platinum blonde?"

Sesshomaru froze at the little girl's voice, this child was somehow related to his mate by blood. He knelt down then he asked. "Little one where is your mother?" The girl blinked then said. "Mama said I am to wait here for a lady named Sitara, mama told me to go with her for some reason." Sesshomaru froze then picked up the year old child then walked back into a alley then said. "As luck would have it I am Sitara's husband Sesshomaru little one so I will take you to her okay?" The little girl nodded her head trustingly. When Sitara saw the child asleep in Sesshomaru's arms she said. "She just resembles Kora my cousin but why would she abandon her own daughter.. Unless, Sesshomaru hand her here would you?" Sesshomaru handed the year old girl over only to find Sitara checking on her shoulder for some reason. There was a mark of the sun and star on it. Sitara calmly said. "Okay I understand I will raise her, let her naught remember the pain of being left all alone in that park let her only know us." The little girl's hair faded to white over the months, revealing that she was a inu demon herself. But how didn't the world reject them as a whole once the human wars started? Sesshomaru pointed to the birthmark on Jade's back then asked. "Sitara what does this mark mean if I may ask?" Sitara calmly said. "You see its the crest of my line, if a soul was born for my line their body would carry that mark. This allows us to save the child or person in question, like I saved Shippo and my three friends Yuka, Ayumi and Eri. This mark is the proof that the child can safely contain the powers of my lineage."

Sesshomaru and Kagome watched as Seasons and Centuries passed them by their pups grew up and had pups of their own, extending the family line. The maids still were waiting in new victims to trick into that room. Sitara smiled at Sesshomaru as she said. "Look my love our life is so full of love and joy, even if I reincarnate several times I will only love you any era, any world, any place. You are my one and only joy." Sesshomaru smirked down at his six newborn pups there were three girl and three boys, he softly replied. "I will always find you no matter what for our hearts seek out one another always. And to think this all started with you asking if I was related to Inuyasha, now that I think back on that I smile." Sitara giggled then she said. "This is my Fate as a Priestess Who always Travelled Through Time. I don't regret anything that has happened, now let's go to the naming ceremony for our pups since father brought has brought back this annoying tradition." Sesshomaru chuckled then pulled her close then whispered. "My one and only mate who time travelled just for me I am happy." The pups cooed then they were brought into the large naming chamber, the rest is as they say history or the fate of the priestess who travelled through time./span/p


	13. End Note (Why I was On Hitaus)

If you don't like that its not peerfect then don't write negative reviews, That was my first fanfic and if people keep thinking that writing critiquing comments is okay then go ahead. Lets see you write 65,507 words to be exact and 43 pages that I have worked my butt off for, even losing sleep. Think of the work that goes into the writing of it, the amunt of text is a issue, so what and the scene changes are a issue. This stuff is needed to be kept to oneself and write it privately and not make a public spectical out of it. I had worked over a year to finish this not for attitude but for the simple fact that I enjoy it. No Flames or no one will like the next story that is a guarentee, I did not have to finish this but I took time out of my stressful life to do so. I am juggling a pyscho elder sister, nieces who steal, family members who will use one mercilessly. I took my precious time to do this and I strongly dislike how some people write others just to put them down. I may sound mean but this is a issue it would appear, if you want to flame someone write it in a message and not post it on the reviews. I have no editor nor beta either so it has only been me woring on several stories at once. This does not apply to everyone so if you want ignore this message.


End file.
